A Horse Of A Different Colour
by Alleydodger
Summary: A young man terrified of death finds himself reborn into a world that is worryingly familiar and far from everything he's ever known. Now as a monster with the ability to grow stronger, to evolve, he sets his sights on a distant but desperate possibility. A way to make sure he nevers dies again... obtain immortality.
1. Chapter 1

Death to someone with Thanatophobia is a concept that, even the mere thought of, can send such a person into a spiralling fit of anxiety and panic.

I was one of these very lucky people.

So it's of little surprise that as I died, I wasn't the most coherent or accepting of my current circumstances. As things began to fade out and my mind slowed and halted, I was certain that if I had still had the capacity to speak I would have been crying, screaming and begging to whoever might have been listening to not let me die.

Imagine my surprise when instead of the unknowable state of non-existence that I had long feared would follow my death, I was apparently still hanging around.

It... threw me for quite a loop.

Once my panic mostly subsided, sensation thankfully began to return.

I felt weak. Warm. I could do little more than shift my extremities slightly, and even that felt wrong; somehow stretched and twisted. Things didn't react like I was used to and it was worrying.

How badly had I been hurt? Was I crippled? Certainly a better fate than death, but not something I was looking forward to dealing with; as selfish as that sounds in my current circumstances.

My train of thought shattered as the world around me began to shift. The warmth and a previously unnoticed pressure became almost crushing and a strange panic seemed to well up inside, making me thrash harder than before. Desperate attempts to draw in air sent me into further panic when I realised there was none.

As I once again began to panic at the possibility of dying not long after my first close call, I was vaguely aware that my panicked gasps were now beginning to pull in air.

I tried to call out, an instinctive response to my panic and fear, but all that could push its way past the lump in my throat was a harsh high-pitched warbling cry. My hands slapped weakly against some unknown surface and I struggled. Desperate to get somewhere. Anywhere. So long as it was away from whatever my mind was painting as a threat at the time.

A whirlwind of sound and smell and sensation cascaded through my head and overwhelmed me, battering any attempt at rational thought to the deep recesses of my mind.

I open my eyes, only to be faced with a blindingly harsh light that fades into large harsh shapes of varying shades. Hazy figures with too many limbs seem to draw near with terrifying speed and I cry out once again in that same strange warble.

My body felt wrong. My legs felt simultaneously missing and as if there were too many of them. Where was I? This wasn't a hospital! What was happening!?

It all becomes too much and as I struggle against my unresponsive body and the unknown assailants, I feel the energy slowly drain out of me. All I can do is cry and let out pathetic hiccuping sobs as I'm dragged into the air by large hands and held against something soft.

Warmth settles back over me again as I am wrapped in something and a scent that seemed to convey comfort and safety falls over me, dragging my drained mind back into the black.


	2. Chapter 2

I become aware of my… well, awareness when the fog in my brain lifts enough for me to take notice of the comforting scent still lingering around me. Every breath I take of it leaves me feeling not quite lethargic, but far more relaxed than I have felt in a while.

My sense of touch floats its way back into my head next with the feeling of warmth that still surrounds me. My still scattered mind registers the feeling of some sort of fabric against my skin, though the sensation is strangely muted on my lower half.

Coming further out of sleep brings my sense of hearing back, my ears flicking and twitching lightly at the sound of a feminine voice cooing something I couldn't understand properly. Like hearing someone talking from another roo-

Wait, what. That wasn't-

My ears twitch again as what little coherent thought I have focuses on them. Ears don't twitch. They're supposed to stay still, right? I...think.

...Ok, something weird was going on.

The shock of this new discovery kicks my mind into gear and the lethargy and stupidity that infects my brain every time I initially wake is rapidly disappearing. Leaving me with the certainty that yes, my ears most certainly aren't supposed to move that way. I was happy with myself for having put together that stunning conclusion.

Ok, so maybe I was still half-asleep. It's not my fault, with how damn comfy I am. A comfy, warm sleeping spot has always been my weakness.

It's the cuddliest kryptonite.

I needed to get to the bottom of this mystery, so I force my eyes to slowly open and am met with harsh burning light that makes me flinch. My reaction seems to have spurred the owner of the voice into action as the previously low tone she was using suddenly picks up in volume.

"Mikhael! Dear, he is waking up! Put that down and come see!~"

As my eyes finally adjust to the light, I get a good look at the figure above me and my breath catches in confusion and shock.

A quite beautiful woman with fey-like features is looking down at me with what can only be pure love and affection in her eyes. Not the worst way to wake up from whatever the hell was going on but still, not what I was expecting. Fair skin with a few freckles her and there, kinda big eyes that were a nice green and golden-brown hair pulled back into a braid or something similar; I couldn't really tell from this angle.

Yep. I have never seen this woman before in my life. Was… she a nurse? Then why the hell was she creeping over me? Ok, that look is starting to freak me out now. I don't even know who you are, lady!

She looks up at something, or someone judging by the sounds of movement and her previous words, out of my line of sight and says something again. I'm not listening though, as I only just noticed two very important details I really should have spotted right away.

First, this woman is really, really big. And not big as in fat, but big as in 'fee-fi-fo-fum I'm a giant' big. It's pretty terrifying seeing something that far out of what is realistically possible.

And second, she has a pair of fuzzy pointed cream and brown patterned ears pointing out from where a normal person's ears should go.

Something is definitely wrong here.

Whatever I was going to think of next is rudely interrupted when she lifts me up towards her face -whoa wait, what the fuck how did she- and nuzzles her face against mine while making baby noises.

Ok, this has officially gone into bad touch territory!

I desperately try to fend off the woman but my arms feel incredibly weak and pushing them against whatever parts of the woman's face I can reach just makes her giggle.

Opening my mouth to protest and call for help, any words I try to force out seem to choke in my throat and all that comes out is a high-pitched whinny.

The woman pulls her face back to look at me again, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, so that is how its going to be then? Well I am just going to eat you up!"

Before I can even being to react to that statement, she begins playfully biting at my hands; complete with exaggerated chomping noises. Like she was talking to a baaaaa...by.

Hahahaha, no way right? I couldn't possibly be-

And those are chubby little baby hands attached to chubby little baby arms. _My_ chubby little baby hands and arms, judging by the fact that I could move them.

No. No no no no no.

My skin isn't even that colour!

I'm way pastier than that!

Not some light tanned nonsense like this!

This is not ok!

I-I think I'm going to freak out!

-

You should never underestimate the value of a good cry.

After I burst into tears, the woman held me softly against her till I stopped and then placed me down in a pile of very comfortable blankets when I feinted sleep.

So now here I am, hiding in a blanket fort after coming to realise a few very big things.

I am now a centaur.

...And no matter how many times I run it through my head, it still rebels against the idea.

But if I look down there it is. A horse body attached to where my ass used to be, in all its fuzzy four-legged, cream and brown glory. A quick feel also told me I had the same fuzzy pointed ears as the woman. I'd put money on them being the same colour as well. I did notice that my body proportions were stumpier than what a newborn foals would be, though. I was just going to go ahead and assume it was a centaur thing and leave it at that.

Speaking of centaurs and horses; should probably never make any comparisons out loud. I have a feeling it would be their equivalent of saying a person looked and acted like an ape.

Next thing is, I currently can't talk. Anything I try to say just comes out as horse noises. Whinnies, neighs, nickers and snorts galore. I'd probably find it funny if I wasn't utterly emotionally drained. No clue why I can't talk since I still remember english. Or, at least I think I do. There are definitely things different in my head than they used to be. I was afraid to find out just what else might have changed. For one, what I assumed was english the centaur woman was speaking before was actually just more horse-sounding noises, but somehow more flowing and structured.

 _And I understood it perfectly._

After I had realised that, something in my head had clicked and I now only heard what I assumed was centaur language; yet I still knew what it meant. In fact, lying here gave me the chance to go through what I knew of the language that had been stuffed into my head and I can sum it up as 'basically everything'.

I now knew several hilarious centaur swear words.

All these things make one thing clear, however. The pain, the fear, that I experienced had been real. I had died.

And then I had been reborn. I have never been happier to have been wrong about something than I am now, now that I know reincarnation is actually real.

Alright, so I died and now I'm a recently born centaur. The woman from before is my mother, who is currently talking quietly somewhere else in the room with a man who I can only assume is my father. God, that is trippy and kind of disturbing to think about.

...I wonder how my family are right now wherever they are. They're going to hurt so much from this. Mum... oh god, mum. She's been through so much, she didn't deserve to have to deal with my...my death.

I start to tear up again as thoughts of the pain and hardship my family will go through because of my death begin to flood my brain.

I bury my face into one of the blankets and silently weep into it.

-

I must have fallen asleep again while I was crying. I came too leaning against the large warm side of one of my centaur parents; feeling it slowly rise and fall in time with their breathing. It's too dark to see and both of them appear to be in the pile of blankets with me, so its most likely late at night. Probably best for me to slip off again, deal with everything with a fresh mind in the morning.

God I hope young centaurs share a foal's ability to walk shortly after birth. I don't want to have to lay around like a vegetable for what would be a frustrating amount of time waiting to grow and learn to walk. Especially now that I'll remember every boring moment of it, unlike the first time.

I lay my head against the warm body next to me and let the scent and sensation of their breathing lull me to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I gasp. A choked noise as blood reverses its flow back down my throat.

I can't- I can't breathe. The- My lungs can't inflate fully and I can- I can feel the blood pumping out of me. I can feel it!

It's.. oh god. Help me. Please, oh god please.

I can… I can hold it all in. I can do it! I just… I need-

I NEED MY HANDS TO MOVE!

And its coming. I can feel it, building. Growing, reaching, extending its skeletal fingers towards me and I don't want it! I want go home!

The blood in my throat grows thick; viscous tendrils wrapping themselves around it and squeezing. Squeezing what little air I have left out of me.

And I know this is it. That all too familiar feeling creeping up on me, like it had done in countless nightmares.

There is no bright light, no final meeting with the Reaper Man, no angels to sing me to rest.

Just the darkness and the emptiness. The feeling as everything I've ever known, loved, Felt, thought, wished and cared, becomes nothing.

Not even the cold reaches me.

-

I wake struggling, my hands mindlessly grasping at my throat and chest as tears fall heavily down my face and pathetic choked whimpers leave my mouth.

Arms fall around me in an embrace and I instinctively turn and bury my face into my 'mother's' chest to muffle the sobs. She whispers soft words of comfort as she tenderly strokes my hair; but I barely hear them with the blood pounding so heavily in my ears.

Several minutes pass before my sobbing stops and my crying ceases. A moment or two of further silence passes before the centauress slowly moves me back to peer down at my face with a look of sadness.

She gently wipes away what was left of my tears and gently places a kiss on my forehead. "My precious one, my Nilas. You need not fear the things that lurk in your sleep. They are not real. Come here."

I'm once again pulled into a soft warm hug that I tentatively return. I hadn't had a bad dream that bad for quite a while. I managed to luck out once with the whole rebirth thing; I guess it was a bit too much to ask for no nightmares about it. I only hope its not a recurring thing. I take the moment of silence to pull myself back together and go over things. I was going to assume that Nilas was my name. That was definitely going to take some getting used to.

A quiet, evil part of my mind whispers the fact that I currently have my face pressed into the bosom of a fairly attractive woman and I viciously and desperately shove the voice back down; the combination of that fact with what I knew of my new self made the line of thought far too disturbing to ever dwell on.

I look up at the woman, who is now smiling softly at me. "Now my wonderful little colt. You spent far too long sleeping yesterday, so today we are going to have many things to do. But first, you need to stand."

Whoa, wait. She wants me to stand already? So I really did have a foal's quick walking ability?

She must have caught my look of confusion because her smile becomes a playful scowl, though her eyes now hold a glimmer of excitement. "Now, none of that. I will not be raising a lazy stable dweller, so you better get moving since you will not be getting anything to eat until you do."

My stomach must have heard those words since it let out a long and loud rebellious groan which had the centauress giggling. I dropped my face down to give me a moment to think. It had nothing to do with embarrassment. Nope, not at all. And my face was certainly not getting hot. It was perfectly normal t- and now my ears were drooping. What the hell.

Still giggling, she rises smoothly to her feet. Hooves. Damn, another thing to get used to. I was once again struck by just how large she was. I had never been good at estimating height, and my new diminished stature threw off any chance of an accurate guess even further, but I had a feeling that she would have towered over me even when I had been human. I certainly wouldn't complain if she was average height for a centaur. It might be fun being taller this time around.

Right now though, she was like a colossus to me. The mental image of tiny centaur me scaling her like something out of SotC makes me grin and snort.

Figuring she was right and I'd wasted enough time just lying around I turn my thoughts towards figuring out how to get my legs going. I shift my lower half to allow my legs out from underneath it and begin the arduous process of figuring out how the hell I'm going to go from previously only having two legs, to somehow walking with four.

I tense and untense all the muscles along my body in an attempt to learn what does what. My legs twitch and kick lightly as my tail flicks back and forth. This is really fucking surreal, but I'm pretty sure its helping.

Oh hey, I'm also pretty sure I'm already visibly bigger today than I was yesterday!

Things were starting to seem very familiar and I had a niggling suspicion in the back of my head. Regardless, that would have wait for now. I had more important things to do.

I spend a minute or so just shifting my body around to get used to it and occasionally glancing at the centauress, who has her chin resting on her hand as she watches me with a small smile.

Slowly I bring my front legs up underneath me and began shakily lifting myself up. Once I was sure I had a firm footing on the woven mats that covered the floor, I push off with my back legs and stand.

That lasts for about half a second before I over-balance and go forward over my front legs, which fold up underneath me and leave me sprawled out face-first on the mats. A snort from above me makes me look up.

My 'mother' was biting her finger to try and stop herself from laughing at my predicament. I frown at her and she has to cover her mouth with her entire hand this time, though her shaking shoulders give away what she is doing.

Well, if she was going to be like that. I flop onto my side and frown harder up at her.

She takes a deep breath and composes herself. "I am sorry my precious one, I should not laugh. It was a good first try. Up you get, give it another go."

I had an easier time getting up the second go, and fairly quickly I was up on my feet. Hooves. Fuck.

The occasional twitch of my previously unused legs has me desperately adjusting my centre of balance but otherwise I was up.

Haha, yes!

I raise my hands into the air above me and let out a cry of victory that, of course, comes out as a whinny. It does little to dampen my mood, though.

I look over at the woman with a massive grin across my face. An equally large grin stares back at me as she claps softly.

"Well done, Nilas. Your father is going to be very proud when he sees." She extends her arms out in the universal hug position towards me. "Now, walk to me. Carefully my little colt, it will difficult at first."

I carefully lift one hoof off of the floor only to have to place it down swiftly to stop myself toppling over. I stagger sideways slightly before I get my balance in check. She wasn't kidding about it being hard. I feel like I'm trying to walk on stilts.

Alright, easy now. Horses alternate their legs, right? Come on, man; you've been around horses for a decent part of your life, you should know this. Hell, its how every quadrupedal animal walks. You've got this!

Ok. Front left, back right, front right, back left. Doing good. Front left, back right, front right, back left. Just a little more. Front left, back right, front right, back left. Shit! Bit of a wobble but you've got it, keep going. Front left, back right, front right, back left. Wow, walking with four legs is way different than two. Doesn't have the same feeling as bipedal movement. Fuck, stop thinking about walking with two legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Recover. Recover!

No, no, no, no!

Going down!

Something about thinking of walking with two legs threw off the pattern I had been getting into, and my legs stopped responding and decided to do their own thing.

I fall ass over tea-kettle backwards from trying to over-correct and end up almost hitting myself in the face with my hooves. Stupid hooves. Stupid legs. Stupid horse butt.

I flop sideways against the padded floor and sulk for a bit before a shadow falls over me. A hand gently moves my face up as the centauress looks me over from where she is crouched over me; a tinge of worry evident on her face. "Are you ok, my precious one?"

I huff and nod, managing a small smile which she returns. "That is good. That means you can get up and try again. You are strong, you will get it soon."

Nothing more to it then. I push myself back up to my feet. Hooves.

Goddammit.


	4. Chapter 4

There really is a god.

It turns out that centaurs are omnivorous. I hadn't really given it too much thought beforehand, but the idea of not ever eating meat again is horrifying. I enjoy the taste too much that even if I had ended up as a herbivorous species I probably would have tried to eat it anyway, social stigma be damned.

Anyway, after several _hilarious_ attempts to walk, or at least hilarious according to my 'mother' who was fighting down giggles for most of them, I finally managed a passable attempt with a minimum amount of wobbling and stumbling. Frustrated at my multiple failed attempts, I'd eventually stopped focusing so hard on how I was walking and just did it. Something in the back of my mind clicked and my body seemed to instinctively know what to do. I almost hit myself for not having thought of it earlier.

The only problem afterwards was trying to not to focus too hard on the walking, since whenever I did I'd start to stuff up again; my legs deciding they each wanted to do something different to the others.

Some praising and encouraging words and several motherly hugs and kisses later, I was given some bread, cold cooked meat and an apple and sat down at the wooden table in the centre of the room. The centauress sat down beside me and pulled me close as we both ate in silence, though she seemed strangely pleased with how quickly and happily I ate the meat. I was just happy to eat something, and the food wasn't too bad for what it was. I wasn't sure what the meat was, though. For all I knew it was from some fantastical creature, like a manticore or something.

The comfortable silence gave me a chance to have my first proper look around the house that had been the only place I had seen the entirety of my new existence. The room I was currently in was, quite frankly, huge. I was pretty sure that it in itself was larger than the house I used to live in when I was human. The walls were wood and decently tall; made up of planks running horizontally with thick heavy beams running vertically in places for support and what I assume were windows spaced out along three of the walls. There seemed to be quite a few of them, as well. Two solid wood doors sat closed against one wall, most likely leading to other rooms of the house. A single door was built into the wall opposite and, judging by the windows that sat on the same wall, lead to outside. Each door was far taller and wider than any one I had seen before.

My examination of the walls done, I turn my attention next to the contents of the room itself. A surprisingly large pile of blankets that could only be where I had slept the night before sat off to one side of the room, looking incredibly comfortable. There didn't seem to be any beds, though being a centaur probably made having one a pointless endeavour for multiple reasons. A small bookshelf sat in one of the far corners, with a decent amount of books on it. On the other side of the room was what passed for the house's kitchen and where the centauress got our food. There was a large stone fireplace, some cooking pots and utensils and various other olden-looking things that were no doubt useful for cooking and preparing food as well as furniture for storage and other stuff. The most surprising and interesting part, however, was what I was pretty sure was some kind of magic refrigerator that the meat was retrieved from. I'd have to have a closer look at it later.

That had me wondering, was one of the two centaurs able to do magic? Could both of them? I hadn't seen anything suggesting it but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Could all centaurs do magic then? Could I? That would be fucking awesome!

Where is the man, anyway? He was already gone by the time I woke up and I had no idea how centaur's lived, so I couldn't even begin to assume what he could be up to.

Reaching the end of that line of thought, I went back to scoping out the house. Having exhausted most of the interesting parts, I turn my attention upwards at the roof. It was thatched, with supporting beams of wood forming a skeleton that sloped inwards till it reached a point. More wooden beams ran from the base horizontally across to the opposite wall. All in all, it looked like your stereotypical fantasy house. Not exactly the fanciest place to live, but nothing like the hovels that you would see in depictions of medieval villages. It was comfy, cozy and there didn't seem to be any errant breezes.

That makes me wonder, what kind of area is this house in? It's been way too quiet for me to think it was part of a village or town. I'd have to go outside to find out I suppose.

Movement to my right makes me look up as the centauress gets to her hooves, glancing down at me as she does. "Just sit here for a second. I will be right back."

I watch as she crosses the room and makes her way towards on of the doors leading into another room, and disappears inside. She returns a moment later with a bundle of cloth in her hands. As she makes her way back she flicks her head up at me. "Hop up."

I stand up like she asks, craning my neck to watch her as she comes to a stop in front of me. I make a questioning noise and she just smiles. "Arms up above you."

I hesitate for a second before doing so, and my vision is cut off as she drops the bundle of cloth over my head. After a moment it returns as she pulls my head and arms through the holes in it.

Ah, she was giving me a shirt. A white, plain looking tunic apparently. I was wondering if or when I was going to get one. I was practically swimming in it, though. I grab the excessive fabric and pull it out in front of me, looking up at her with a questioningly. She just laughs lightly and adjusts it. "It is a little big now, yes. But you will grow into it very quick and if we are to go outside I will not have you running around naked."

I glance down at my exposed lower half and then back up at her. You know what, I wasn't even going to question it. Not that I could, anyway. I really needed to start trying to talk more. Not being a very talkative person in my last life was becoming a bit of a pain.

Taking my tiny hand in hers, the centauress began leading me towards the front door. "Come on, my little Nilas. There is much more to see then these walls. I'm sure you are going to love it."


	5. Chapter 5

As we pass through the doorway, I have to stand almost underneath the centauress for both of us to be able to go through at the same time. Still, it's definitely a good deal wider and taller than your average human-sized one. I wonder if it wouldn't have just been easier to put in double doors.

I shield my eyes against the sudden change in brightness with my free hand as we step out and onto what feels like wood under my hooves. Oh god that hurts. The lanterns in the house weren't exactly weak, but I should really have expected this.

I'm left blinking away the tears and sunspots from my vision while I wait for my eyes to adjust. Finally, they clear enough for me to take my first look at an alien world. It was… it was… huh.

Kind of disappointing, really.

I was staring out into a decent sized, grassy clearing with patches of colourful flowers dotted around it: almost entirely surrounded by trees. What appeared to be a wide trail, almost a crude road really, ran a distance before disappearing out of view.

I mean don't get me wrong, it was a really beautiful place, but I had been expecting something more… fantastical. Towering trees that seemed to reach the clouds, floating mountains, a thriving village of more centaurs. This was just… ordinary- and wow I'm really sounding like an ungrateful little shit right now. Time to move on, I think.

Feeling a tug on my hand from the centauress, I step off the wooden verandah and onto the grass- and wow that is soft. How is grass that soft? That is… mmm. I began rubbing one of my hooves against the grass. It felt amazing. Did horses have this kind of sensation in their hooves? I have no clue, I never really learnt more than the basics about them.

Anyway, back to the amazingness that is this grass!

Laughter beside me snaps me out of the trance that the grass had drawn me into, and I glance over to see the centauress watching and laughing. What is she laughing about?

Oh, I'm stroking grass and grinning like a fool. When did I even start doing that? As a matter of fact, when did she let go of my hand? Wow, I was really into that grass.

I felt my face flush with heat, but I kept grinning. She sounded more amused at what I was doing than laughing at me and I probably did look pretty silly.

She steps further out into the clearing and waves for me to follow, her laughter replaced by a smile. "It feels nice, does it not? Your mother did the exact same thing when she was your age, do not worry."

Taking a deep breath, the centauress holds it for a second before slowly releasing it; a sigh slipping free at the end. She looks over at me and I can see that glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "That reminds me of something else from when I was your age. Try closing your eyes, little one. It is something you will like I promise."

I do as she says, staring at the light filtering through my eyelids and wait. "Now, just listen and breathe. Take in everything around you. You will see what I mean."

I let myself relax, focusing on my breath and what I can hear around me. I take in a deep breath and-

...Oh… wow.

I can… smell so much. It's… I can smell the scents of flowers on the breeze; each one separate and distinct as they swirl around me. I can smell the soil and the trees. Animal scents from somewhere in the trees and somehow I know that they're no threat to me. And that same scent from yesterday, the one that seemed to wrap me in a warm blanket of comfort and safety. The one that had been in the back of my mind ever since I woke up. It was there, and as I took another breath and focused on it the back of my mind seemed to whisper; Mother. A flood of affection and happiness rushed through me.

Ok, that wasn't me. That must be centaur instincts rearing their head again. Though, I suppose she really is my mum. Now that my old life is…

Time to focus on other things, I think…

Alright, so now I know I have an insanely good sense of smell, time to check out my hearing.

And yep, wow. This is insane. I swear I can hear _everything_. Birds calling out to each other in the distance. Wind blowing through the trees and grass. Movement out among the trees. Sounds like small animals. I can even hear the gentle breathing of my m- of the centauress nearby and the grass under her hooves as she shifts slightly. My ears seem to turn and shift as I focus from sound to sound.

This was such a rush. It was insane. I loved it! It was like having super powers! Stuff being human, this was fantastic!

One of my random giddy rushes was building up inside me from all the excitement. A nervous thumping in my chest that was spreading out and getting stronger. My body wanted to move, to run and jump and yell.

You know what, I think I deserved a little fun. I open my eyes and look over at the centauress still silently watching me, let out a loud yell and sprint towards her. I didn't think, I just ran. Reaching her, I began to run a circle around her; throwing my body around and kicking my legs out instinctively.

I was grinning and laughing. It was always a rush when I got like this. The centauress soon joined in; running after me and laughing along. "I am happy to see you enjoyed it as much as I thought you would. There was quite a lot to see, was there not?"

I nod as she pulls me towards her, hugging me gently against her stomach. "And when you are bigger, I will show you much more. The places I found when I was younger. I will share them all with you my wonderful, beautiful Nilas."

I hesitate for a moment before I hug her softly in return. I begin to feel awkward as the hug draws on, but eventually she pulls back. I catch a glimpse of something on her face. Worry? Disappointment? It's gone before I can be sure; replaced with a smile.

She claps her hands in front of her and nods. "Ok. Sadly, your mother has to things she has to do now so I can not run around with you. But." She points at me. "You can help me if you like. How does that sound?"

Well, this might be interesting. I wonder what it could be? I could think of a few things, daily chores and such, but it could be someone completely alien; like important worship to their nature god or something. I nod and she leads me around the side of the house towards the back.

Around this side of the house, I catch sight of a few things of interest. A wooden shed sits somewhere midway between the house and the tree line with a wooden cart next to it. An axe with an unusually long handle, a wooden stump and a pile of firewood sits against one of its walls. The main point of interest, though, is the large garden filled with countless different plants and vegetables. Even ones I was sure didn't exist on Earth. And sure enough, we're headed right towards it.

-

Time seemed to fly by as the centauress tended to her garden, and true to her word she had me helping whenever I viably could. She spoke as she worked, teaching me about the different plants she was growing. She told me about Predator's Bane. A plant she cultivated in places around the edge of the clearing that warded off predators with its scent but didn't affect herbivorous creatures. And a red herb called Blood Gilly that was used in weaker, common healing salves and potions. Healing potions were a thing here! It was starting to look more and more like my theory was correct.

It turned out she was a very skilled apothecary, potion maker and alchemist. Or as she put it, 'I will have forgotten more about it by the time I am old than those high and mighty city 'apothecarys' will learn their entire lives.' I could sense a story there. She sold what she made at the village nearby, and was their primary source of such things; hence the giant garden.

I was faced with an overwhelming amount of information. How best look after them, what they were used for, every little bit of information about them she shared with me. I could tell just from watching her as she worked that she truly enjoyed every part of it.

I swore at times that as she tended to a plant, gently checking it over, that her hands would glow green for a moment. Magic, maybe? I was starting to get annoyed at my inability to speak and ask questions. Hopefully my vocal chords would start working very soon so I could actually ask these things.

Several hours of exhausting labour later, mostly for her, the sun had steadily risen higher and the temperature with it. I was panting and swallowing to try and wet my mouth. I was thirsty as hell, and I think the centauress felt the same. I watch as she rises back up, wiping sweat from her brow and leaving dirt in its place. We were both very sweaty and dirty.

She looks at me sweating and panting and frowns slightly. "I think it would be best for us to finish for today, yes?"

I just nod tiredly.

Entering the back of the house, the centauress returns momentarily with what looks like an over-sized wooden mug and makes her way towards a close wooden barrel and lifts the lid. Dipping the cup in, she pulls it out full of water. Oh. Oh yes, please.

She hands it to me and I gulp it down quickly, spilling it down my front at the same time. Once it's empty she fills it and hands it back to me. We repeat this once more before I'm sated and she begins getting several drinks of her own.

Finishing, she looks at me, at herself and then to the water barrel. "Hmm… It iss probably time to get some fresh water, and we are both fairly dirty. I think a trip to the river would be best."

Huh? What does she mean trip to the riv-

...No.

Oh no.

This was not happening.

I rapidly shake my head at her and she squeezes my cheeks to stop it. "None of that. You need a good clean, I will not have you spreading dirt all over the blankets tonight."

All I can do is stare in horror, curse whatever cosmic beings were watching and hope that it'll be over quickly and painlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was sufficiently traumatized- I mean cleaned, we made our way back through the forest to the house; the centauress carrying the fresh water in two large containers strapped to her sides with a convenient saddle-like harness. The walk back was nice, and the view was beautiful. Uh, the forest I mean, uh, not the cent- yeah, fuck you too brain. Cheeky shit. This is why I spent most of the time with my eyes closed.

The forest was a textbook example of the kind of place I greatly enjoyed being in and around, so I was pretty stoked about the fact that I'd be living in it. It was just so peaceful and calming, doubly so now that I could sense so much more of it than I ever could before. At the risk of sounding incredibly stupid and cheesy, it was like a natural orchestra playing around me. Every aspect from the wind to animals and the plants contributing. I really, really loved nature. Probably even more so now, since I was fairly certain I had centaur instincts kicking around in my noggin. Kind of still worried about that, but my brain was still playing the catch-up game with everything that had happened in the past two days- and holy shit, that's right. I'm only two days old.

Of course I don't look anything like a two day old child. No, from the look I took of my reflection in the river I was closer to a two year old. I also look nothing like I used to, which is to be expected but still depressing. I had the puppy fat that all young kids have, of course. But beyond that, I looked quite a bit like the centauress. I had the same wide, green eyes and small upturned nose and a few other smaller features. There were of course other parts of my face that I assume came from my… 'father', but the majority of it definitely was from the centauress. My m-. Yeah, from her.

The two features I know didn't come from her, though, were my hair and skin colour. My hair was a dark brown instead of her lighter golden-brown, and my skin was a shade or two darker than her almost porcelain white. Not sure how she managed that with how often she would be outside, but I hadn't seen any tan marks wh-

...Guess we're playing the awkward memory game today then, huh brain? Wonderful.

The one silver lining in all this is that the… ugh... 'attraction' I feel towards her is all mental. I can look at her and know she is, honestly, amazingly beautiful. But there aren't any… 'reactions' to go along with that knowledge. I had a fairly good idea as of why, and I was hoping beyond hope that I would be past all of this before I reached that point.

I may now be a creature from Greek mythology but I sure as hell wasn't going to go recreating any of the stories any time soon.

Or never really. Never sounded good.

-

Some time into the walk back, the centauress begins to hum softly and for the first time since the river I look over at her curiously. It was a nice, happy sounding tune and I had been missing music in any form so it was a welcome change to the previous silence. She must have noticed me staring at her from the corner of her eye, as she turns to look at me. I freeze as she makes eye contact with me and she gets a playfully vindictive smile. She knew she caught me when I hadn't wanted her to. "You have finally stopped sulking about having to wash now then, my little colt?"

I look away in embarrassment and she giggles. "Did you think I would not notice you purposely ignoring me? You are not as sneaky as you think."

Hahaha, yeah lets go with that reasoning.

Her laughter stops and the next time she speaks her voice is soft and kind. "You are curious about what I was humming, yes?"

I slowly turn to look back at her and nod. She smiles and turns her upper body back forward as she hums a few bars of the song. "It is a sad song. About a cruel young man and a Dryad. The man wishes for the Dryad to be his, though it is impossible for a Dryad may never stray far from the tree of her birth. The man cuts down the tree so she may go with him from the forest, not knowing that without their tree a Dryad cannot live."

A humoured expression appears on her face. "I do not think the one who wrote the song knew much about Dryads either, or they would have known that when the young man approached her tree with an axe he would have never left. Dryads are very, very protective of their heart trees."

She turns to look at me. "If you should ever meet a Dryad, be kind and courteous but do not approach her tree if possible and leave as soon as you are able. Some are perfectly kind and friendly, but some are also not. I shall explain more when you are older, but for now just be careful."

Huh. That was something different to what I had expected. It was only a minor difference though for my theory of where I was, but it wasn't an unwelcome one. There were a few things I hope didn't exist here that were in that story. I suppose I will just have to wait and hope I get an evolution speech soon. Or I could be completely wrong and desperately grasping at straws to try and find some familiarity in a situation that is beyond anything I could have envisioned.

You know what? Who cares. I'm just going to stop worrying for now and listen to the centauress humming instead.

-

Once the water barrel was refilled, we both sat down inside again and had something small to eat. It was just enough to take the edge off my hunger. No meat this time sadly, just more bread and fruit with some fresh water to wash it down. I wonder if these small amounts of food are all centaurs really eat? Horses spend hours doing nothing but grazing to keep themselves fed and we're pretty much horses with extra. Unless the answer is 'magic', the amount of food the centauress and I have eaten doesn't seem sustainable. Maybe they have big dinners? I dunno.

There was a lot of stuff I didn't know. I barely knew anything about my own body or how things work!

...Huh, thinking about it now I practically am a child when it comes to this world. A lot of the things I know and have learned probably aren't even applicable anymore. I've been looking at everything with the view of an adult human from another world or dimension, when I should probably be doing so from the view of a young centaur. Since, you know, I actually was one now.

More existential stuff to think about. Yay.

Food done, I turn to the centauress to show her I've finished.

She stands up and stretches, giving me time to follow her lead. "Nilas, did you enjoy today? Helping me with the garden and learning about all the different plants?"

I thought it over for a minute. I had never really been a physical labour kind of guy back when I still had two legs instead of four, and I'd never tried my hand at proper gardening. I'd mostly stuck to indoors for all my recreation, and only really went out when I wanted to just be out in nature and to get some sun. That said, there was something very satisfying about working outside in the sun and this world's plants weren't just Earth analogues. They were honest-to-god magical fantasy plants.

I also have a feeling that this is something very important to the centauress, and I really don't want to disappoint her if I can help it.

I nod my head and watch a massive grin grow across her face as she almost bounces on the spot. Wow, this meant a lot more to her than I thought. Thank god I said yes.

She pulls me into a tight hug, practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes! I knew you would be just like your mother! My smart, amazing Nilas."

Uh, ok. Not sure what I should be feeling about all this so I'm just going to hug you back.

"Then, now I will show you just what I use those plants for. Come."

She pulls away and takes a hold of my hand, pulling me towards the only door I had not seen her enter yet. Letting go, she steps through ahead of me and I follow in after her.

Oh, wow.

I'm going to go ahead and take a wild, crazy guess and say that this is her apothecary workshop.

My first impression of it is that there is stuff _everywhere_. Dried plants hanging from the support beams all over the room. Several tall wooden tables covered in all manners of esoteric tools and glassware; some of them even had contents. There was a cupboard with tons of different sized drawers and couple of tall shelves that held glass jars of plants and what looked like parts of animals such as horns and even some kind of organ, and even more books. I think she owned more books than I ever had, and I had lived in modern times with easy mass-production. This was a serious collection. I had been seriously underestimating how important her job was.

The whole place was cluttered, in centaur terms at least. Any average person in here would have had plenty of space to move around. The rest of the house was spotless, but this was like a bomb had went off in it. I could understand, though, being a user of the 'chaotic organisation' method myself. And yes that was a real thing regardless of what others said.

Oh hey, that door must be the one that leads out to the garden. Makes sense to have easy access to and from.

By now, the centauress has set herself up in front of one the tables and was collecting different ingredients together. I walk up next to her, my head barely able to clear the edge of the table.

She clears her throat and looks down at me. "Now, we will start with something simple. A common healing salve, I think."

Holy shit, yes! I was going to learn to make healing items!


	7. Chapter 7

It was with record timing that my excitement turned to disappointment, when I learned that I could only watch.

Turns out that being stuck in the body of a child severely limits your capabilities. In other words, I was too short and too weak to be able to properly and safely handle the tools and ingredients. There were some heavy amounts of pouting after I learned that.

As consolation the centauress would hand me the occasional ingredient to 'look after' for her. She even let me put the Blood Gilly into the mortar for her to grind!

Yeah, it wasn't 'Magic Potions 101' like I had expected but she did her best to keep me involved and feeling like I was useful. She told me the name of every ingredient, how they were prepared, why they were prepared that way and how they best worked together in the particular concoction she was working on at the time. And all in an easy to understand manner that brought my excitement back fairly quickly.

It helped that she was just as, if not even more, excited to be doing the work and teaching me about it all the while. Her enjoyment was infectious. That and the novelty of watching someone make real _magic potions_ hadn't worn off yet. If it ever even would.

I watch as her hands work deftly with her tools. Cutting, grinding, crushing; each one of her movements exact and perfect. She barely even glances at what she is grabbing as she concentrates on what is in front of her; she knew where everything was just from memory.

Occasionally she would leave through the back door and return with parts of some plant or another to use.

The majority of what she makes are medicinal. Healing potions and salves, one potion that she says speeds up blood production and another that does the same for coagulation for wounds. That one came with an explanation on what coagulation was and how it helped the body. I already knew the general gist of it, so I don't learn anything new. It does tell me, though, that they probably have better general care of health than what the technology level would usually allow. No mention of leeches or cutting off limbs as treatment. Gotta love magic.

I also saw another example of a magic item. She had the magical equivalent of a bunsen burner. It was a small circle of metal etched with strange symbols sitting on a larger circle of stone with a red gem inserted into the centre. The centauress' gentle touch set the gem glowing and soon the metal plate began to glow as well. The water and ingredients in the glassware above the burner soon began to boil.

Noticing me staring at it curiously, the centauress began to explain. "Do not touch that, please. You will find it very painful if you do." Yeah, thanks I kind of already knew that. "That is a spirit stone. A weak fire one to be exact. Not very strong, but enough for my uses and fairly cheap. There is also an ice spirit stone in the ice box, but that one was not nearly as cheap."

Well that confirmed what I thought. Cool. And if I remembered correctly, spirit stones were non-sentient spirits contained within stones or gems. Still, I'd like to confirm it if possible, so I call to get her attention and give her my best attempt at a 'what does that mean' face.

"Hmm? You want to know what an ice box is?"

I shake my head.

"What do you wi- Oh, you want to know what a spirit stone is, then?"

I smile and nod. Yes! Glad that worked!

"You are quite the curious one. It is good. Well then, spirit stones are gems or stones that have an unintelligent spirit within them. They hold whatever power the spirit has, such as a fire spirit in afire stone or an ice spirit in an ice stone. There are many different elements and just as many spirits and spirit stones, and they are all mined from the ground where they grow. Do you understand, little one?"

I nod my head, and she smiles and places her hand on it and starts scratching behind my ear- Ooooooh. That felt goooooood. Don't stop, don't ever stop.

She goes to pull her hand away and I grab it, butting my head against it.

She laughs and gently but firmly pulls herself from my grasp. "Let go, Nilas. I do not have time right now. But, if you behave, before we sleep I will groom you. Ok?"

I huff at her, frowning. That was cruel. You can't start scratching someone's head and then stop! I grudgingly agree though, since I don't really have much of a choice.

I set myself back up to watch as she works, once again explaining as she goes.

-

My new body has an amazing amount of flexibility I've found out. Lying here on the floor under a pile of blankets, I was spread out as far as I could go. My legs were spread flat out against the ground behind and in front of me in a way I was certain would hurt a horse, with my human half lying forward between my legs in a way that was a lot more comfortable than it looked.

Some experimenting also revealed that I could lay backwards over my own lower half easily and comfortably and even somehow rotate myself around almost 180 degrees to look behind me. My spine was doing some freaky shit. Even though it didn't hurt at all the sensation of it was surreal.

So here I was completely buried under multiple blankets save for my head; burned out, half-asleep and watching my mum cook dinner. I think I keep fading in and out of awareness, barely keeping awake,

I'm woken by someone gently shaking me, so I do the reasonable thing. I groan, whine and bury my face deeper into the wonderful softness of the blankets. Weird, I hadn't been lying on my side just a second ago.

Ah, I must have fallen asleep.

I hear a someone make a 'tsk' sound above me, so I turn my head and blearily look up at them. My mum stares down at me, her expression somewhere between exasperated, amused and like she was looking at something tooth-achingly adorable.

Wait, did I just call her mum? H-Haha...ha.. whoops. Guess I'm not fully awake yet…

I push my upper body up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Something smelt really good. Yawning and blinking, I look back up at the centauress who is shaking her head lightly at my antics. "Dinner is ready. And I think you have someone to say hello to, now that you are awake."

Huh? What did she mean by that?

I stand up and turn to walk towards the table, and freeze.

Sitting at the table and watching me was a man I had never seen before. More specifically, a fairly large centaur.

When I make eye contact he frowns at me. "Hello. I was beginning to wonder if you were sleeping just to avoid me."

What. I don't like the look this guy is giving me. I'm snapped out of my growing sense of worry by the centauress' scolding voice. "Mikhael. Be nice to your son. He has had a very big day, he deserved some rest."

Mikhael's expression does a complete 180 in an instant as he starts laughing, his face crinkling up with mirth. I hear the centauress walk up behind me and give me a brief hug, her expression playful as she watches the man. "Do not worry, Nilas. Your father is just upset that you were lucky enough to spend the day with your amazing mother while he was stuck swinging an axe at a tree like a brute."

Mikhael just snorts at that, though his expression doesn't change. "It would not matter even if I spent the day at home, with the way you fawn over your garden. You would not even realise I was here."

It was her turn to snort, her nose crinkling in a very adorable way. "Do not speak ill of my garden, dear. Or you will be spending the night with it, I think."

The centaur leans his elbows against the table smirking, though his eyes hold nothing but affection. "Of course, Eris. My beautiful, wonderful wife. As you say. I ask only for your forgiveness."

She walks towards him now, hands on her hips. "Do not think words will win me back over that easy. You will have to make it up to me another way."

Oh hey, I know that tone of voice. Things are getting awkward now.

Mikhael answers with the same tone as he raises himself up slightly to intercept her as she lowers herself towards him. "I will look forward to it, then."

They kiss softly, and yep this has gotten awkward enough for me. Time to break it up in a way only a child can. I let out a harsh whinny and stamp slightly, pointing at the kitchen as they break apart and look at me almost in surprise.

Eris laughs and slaps Mikhael's arm, though her hand lingers for a moment; softly rubbing it. "Your father is very cruel, Nilas. Distracting me like that. Here, come sit with him and I will get the food."

I hesitantly make my way toward the centaur, slightly fearful. While Eris made me feel small, even sitting as he was I could tell Mikhael was even larger than her. I felt absolutely tiny.

Looking him over, I could see now where I got my hair and skin colour from. His skin was a shade darker than my own, and his hair was the same dark-brown as mine, and thick and wavy; almost curly. He looked how you'd expect a stereotypical centaur to look. Big, well muscled with thick stubble and wild looking. That could have just been my own bias and current perspective, though.

His nose was slightly flat and wide, and looked like it might have been broken at one point. As I move around the table, I get a better look at his lower half. The colour is a flat brown, save for two white socks on his forelegs. And it was also huge. He had the lower body of a work horse, all thick heavy muscle and legs that ended in big hooves.

I was pretty intimidated.

When I get close, looking up at him carefully, he reaches and grabs me before I can react; making me yelp. He pulls me into a big hug and rests his head against the top of my own, breathing in.

When he speaks, his tone is full of love and affection. "Hello Nilas. I apologise if I scared you before. We have been waiting for you for a while now. Me and your mother are so happy you are with us. We love you, son."

I'm… speechless. I don't know how to react to all that, and his scent is making me feel weird. Feelings of being protected and safe are welling up in me and a voice in the back of my head is telling me to just relax and stay there were he'll protect me.

It was making me feel very uncomfortable, and I tense and stay that way until he finally lets me go. I move slightly away from him and get comfortable, though I do catch a confused look on his face before I look away.

I sit awkwardly beside him and stare straight ahead, waiting for the food to come.

A thankfully short wait later Eris brings several large bowls of some kind of stew, which lacked any meat sadly, and more bread across to the table and we all sit and eat. I shove the awkward feelings away into the back of my head and watch silently as the two centaurs talk between each other. Eris telling Mikhael about our day and how I was, and Mikhael talking about how the village was and a number of other random topics the two would go between.

Something about one of the other workers telling Mikhael that he and his wife needed more potions and the trader was nearly out; which made Eris snicker for some reason. I had a feeling it was dirty, but no clue what potions they could be talking about. He also mentioned that in two weeks the human workers would be taking logs down-river and he would have some time off working while they were gone.

It turns out that centaur's do eat a big dinner, as we went through a large pot of the stew between all three of us. By the time we were finished, I was feeling fat and lethargic. I stood and stumbled my way over to the blanket pile before collapsing into it and curling up; to the amusement of the centaurs.

I was happily dozing when I felt someone sit down next to me and lift my upper half up. "Come, little one. Sit up. I said if you behaved I would groom you before we slept, and you did as I asked. Or would you rather go without?"

Once she is happy with how I am sitting, she begins brushing what little hair I have on my head with slow smooth strokes. The bristles of the brush massage my scalp and I begin to melt into it, slowly turning into a centaur-shaped beanbag.

Until she stops.

I have enough time to open my mouth to protest, when she begins to brush my lower half and whatever I was going to say was swiftly forgotten. I slump against her and let out noises of contentment as the brush glides over my back and down my rump and back up to start again.

I slip off into sleep before she is even half done.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm woken by the sound of movement and low whispers; just loud enough to grab my attention and wake me up.

Guh, stupid super ears catching every little sound.

I shift a bit, reaching out latching onto a bundle of blankets that I pull against me and curl around. Mmm… they smelt really nice. I feel myself relaxing again and nodding off as the scent rolls through my head.

I float in that wonderful place of half-consciousness where you're vaguely aware of what is going on but still asleep enough to just drift; warm, safe and so very comfortable.

Sleep was an amazing invention.

Warm blankets were up there as well.

I was ready to spend a few hours or so just lying here, when I heard something truly horrifying.

The sound of muted footsteps heading towards me.

No, no, no. I'm not here.

I duck my head under the blankets, hoping to hide until the person leaves and lets me get back to relaxing.

I can't smell her at the moment with the blankets shoved in my face, but I just knew it was my mother here to drag me into the world of the waking. The fiend.

She clears her throat above me. I stay perfectly still, feigning sleep.

I lay there for a few minutes before I risk a quick peek out through a little gap in the blankets.

I meet her eyes. Shit.

She notices right away, and a fiendish grin spreads across her face in the instant before I snap my eye shut again. Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh my, it seems that Nilas is still sleeping. It would be a very big shame if he was to miss breakfast."

Haha, nice try lady but you'll have to try better than that. I wasn't born yesterday.

I hear her lower herself down to the floor right beside me, and I tense up slightly.

I can hear the mischief in her voice as she speaks. "Perhaps I shall just leave him to sleep the day away like a lazy little colt."

She's up to something. What is she up to?

"Or maybe, I shall do THIS."

And then her fingers are running down my sides in a blur, tickling me relentlessly. I squeal in surprise, throwing my body about as I try to get away from her dancing fingers. I can't help but laugh, my lungs heaving as I gasp for air and laugh involuntarily.

I'm definitely awake now.

Eris doesn't let up, snickering as she rolls me onto my back to get at my sensitive underbelly. I try fighting off her hands with my own, my hooves flailing to try and do the same.

Mercy!

Mercy!

"Noooooooooo~"

She stops instantly.

Huh, that was weird, who said no? It sounded like a little kid. I know for sure there wasn't any around yesterday.

I open my eyes and see her staring at me with wide, gleaming eyes and her hands covering her mouth. Huh?

"Y-you spoke!"

Before I know what is happening, she has me pressed into her in a hug as she kisses my head. "You are so very smart, my wonderful colt! Speaking already, your mother is so proud of you!"

That… that was me? I hadn't even been thinking, it had just been a reflex.

I try again. "N-no?"

It felt really weird. Making noises was one thing, but actually 'speaking' the words was something else entirely. I could feel the sound starting way down inside me in a way I could never had hoped to replicate as a human, and working its way up. I knew how to instinctively shift a pitch here, or put a slight waver there to say what I wanted to. Hell, the sound to suggest a question was a type of nose snort.

Eris was over the moon, almost bouncing in place as she put me back down and clapped. "Yes, yes. That is right, no. You are a clever colt."

She seems to think of something and her whole demeanour changes, almost nervous but excited and wishful. This was the first time I had seen her like this. She was always bubbly and energetic. Seeing her this subdued was odd.

"Now, can… can you say… m-mother? M-mama?"

I hesitate for a second. I don't… I guess… I could. Maybe. But was it really that important?

I freeze up at my own thought, frowning.

The fuck was I saying, of course it was! I was her… her son. Her first child. This was something she would remember for the rest of her life. And I swore to myself I would do anything to make sure I never upset her.

"M-mother?"

And then without even thinking I do this strange sniff, nicker and head rub against her that just felt… right, in a way.

I hear her make a half choking, half sobbing noise above me and her arms fall slowly around me as she buries her face in my hair. When she speaks, her voice is soft and full of emotion that has me tearing up slightly as well. "I-I love you too, my perfect little colt. My Nilas. You are so very, very wonderful."

Was… she crying?

She was.

I could feel myself getting emotional.

I felt like shit. Here I had been pushing this woman- No. My… my mother away, because I felt like I was betraying my family.

And I had been doing that. I couldn't lie to myself. I had been consciously keeping my distance.

Because it felt like… like I was forgetting them. That they weren't important. Easily replaceable.

I hadn't even stopped to think about how she, and how Mikhael, my… father, would feel if I just kept pushing them away. Keeping my distance. Treating them like strangers.

Oh god, I was going to do that to them wasn't I?

Make… make them have to face the fact that their child didn't seem to care. Didn't want to get close.

Guilt sits heavily in my gut as I put my arms around her and hug her back. It worsens when I feel her twitch in surprise.

She had been surprised when her son actually hugged her properly.

I wasn't… ready to be their son. Not properly, not fully. Not yet.

I didn't have the strength to do so.

But I knew when it came down to it, I would have to accept it eventually. There was no going back from here.

It hurt to think that, but I couldn't keep fooling myself. I wasn't the person I used to be. I didn't look the same, didn't sound the same. And that meant… leaving my old family behind. A-as much as it hurt to think.

And hey, they had each other still right? They were safe, they could live. They'd miss me. I knew I missed them. But they'd keep going, and make the most of what they had.

I hoped.

And I could too. Just, not with them.

...Not anymore.

I was Nilas now.

And that was something I would learn to accept. Slowly.

But I'd do it. If not for me, then for Eris and Mikhael.

They didn't deserve to have any less.

I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

I hold her and cry.


	9. Chapter 9

All in all, it was an emotionally draining morning. More for me than for Eris, who had been crying from being happy.

Me, not so much.

Once we were recovered enough to get up and move, we sat down to eat breakfast. No meat this time, sadly. We were out apparently, and Eris hadn't had time to go hunting.

Thankfully, being able to talk now meant I could actually ask questions.

I look at her in surprise. "You can hunt?" I would have assumed that was something Mikhael would do.

"Mhmm, with a crossbow." She looks pleased with herself, laughing lightly. "I learned quite by accident, mind you."

I blink, running that through my head. What. How do you? "H-how do you learn to hunt… by accident?"

"It is not a short story, buuuut I will tell you it quickly before we tend to the garden. How does that sound?"

I nod. I want to hear this.

She smiles at me, and then starts. "I was quite the adventurous little filly, and the forest was always very beautiful to me." I could see her getting lost in memories, her gaze on nothing tangible. "I grew up outside of the village, in a house similar to this one; right on the edge of the forest."

She comes back out of her memories for a moment, focusing on me with a smile. "I will have to take you there one day soon, I think. My parents are looking forward to meeting you."

I had grandparents? Hadn't really thought about that. I focus back on what she is saying. "As I said, I grew up next to the forest as well. I found the trees and plants incredibly beautiful, and so I would sneak off into thereon my own without anyone knowing. I was caught once or twice, but it did not stop me.I found many wonderful places and saw many wonderful plants. Most of which I now grow in the garden and clearing."

Her smile drops slightly. "I was always fine and so I saw little need to tell anyone else of my adventures. I admit I grew arrogant, as young foals are known to do, and believed that nothing could ever get near me without having heard or smelt it coming. Until, I ran into a wolf that could do just that."

I had finished my food by now and was enthralled in her story. "This wolf, it had the ability to blend into the plants around it. Its fur would change colour, and it smelled more like a plant than a predator."  
Damn, that sounded like a badass wolf. Terrifying, but badass.

It.. it kinda sounds like a monster that evolved. I wonder… "How did it do that?"

"Hmm? I have never encounter a wolf like it since, so it most likely evolved to be that way."

Evolved? Ohohoho, I'm liking the sound of that. "Evolved?"

"Ah, that means it grew strong enough to change. When monsters change, or evolve, they get much stronger and sometimes gain special abilities. There is more to it than that, but that is a conversation for another day, I think. We have work to do very soon, after all."

…Hahahaha! Yes! Re Monster world confirmed!

...Oh shit. Re Monster world confirmed!

Please don't let the turbo-sue be real. Please don't let the turbo-sue be real.

I don't know what I'd do if he was. Could I kill him? Should I kill him?

Maybe I could lead a crusade against goblins in general.

...Yeah, no. I have too much of a conscience to do that, as disgusting of a species they are. As a wise man once said 'Ew! I don't like 'em! I don't like goblins! Weuugh!'

I'm so caught up in my own terrified thoughts, I almost miss Eris continuing the story. "If the wolf had not accidentally stepped wrong and disturbed some rocks, I do not doubt I would not have escaped."

Her face grows dark. "I was very lucky to get away. I ran home in a panic, crying. I terrified my parents, and well, I was no longer allowed to be alone near the forest any more or to go into it."

Looking like she didn't know whether to look amused or ashamed she continues. "I… did not take that punishment well. I was a complete brat, really. Finally, they made a deal with me. If I learned how to defend myself, they would allow me to start going back in again." She laughs. "I did notwant to spend forever learning how to use a bow or sword, so I went into town that day, bought a crossbow and spent every free hour practicing with it. I wasn't going to spend any longer out of the forest than necessary, you see."

"A week later they let me go back into the forest." A dark smirk spreads across her face. "That same day I tracked down a wolf, and shot it. I found hunting it quite enjoyable, and the meat was delicious. I still have its pelt stored away as a memento."

I'm staring at her in shock, now. Though, she doesn't notice, too lost in her memories. "Since then, if I feel up to the occasion, I will sometimes go out and hunt down something else. I haven't been able to satisfy that urge for a while now, though. Perhaps soon..."

I… don't even know what to say. I'm pretty sure that Eris isn't normal, though. I've definitely been misjudging her. I think she might be the badass of the family, not Mikhael.

"Which is why, I will say now little colt; if you sneak off into the forest on your own, I will track you down, drag you back and tie you to the house." She has the most stern expression I have seen from her yet as she stares me directly in the eyes. "If you wish to go, you will ask me and I will go with you. Am I clear? I will not stop you from going, but I put my parents through some terrible, unfairthings and you will not be doing the same to me."

I freeze up in fear, and nod my head shakily. What is this woman.  
And then it's gone and the affectionate, caringcentauress I am used to is back, smiling at me. "That is good. Now, we have a garden to tend to. Come! You will be telling me what you remember from yesterday as we work!"

-

Turns out I remember a lot more than I expected, but barely enough to satisfy Eris. Every time I think I've come to know the full depths of her love for plants, I step off a hidden ledge and fall further.

I can't complain too much, though. It's different and gives me something to do with my time. I wouldn't know what to do or where to start if I was left to my own devices.

I had some not-too-distant plans though, now that I knew where I was. But those would have to wait till I was bigger. At the rate I was growing, though, it shouldn't be too long. I had aged 2 years since yesterday already, looking like I was four now. If I keep growing at that pace, I'd be the equivalent of a pre-teen by the end of the week and most likely able to start doing my own stuff. Hopefully.

I still wasn't allowed to help in the workshop, relegated to holding the occasional ingredient and mostly just listening and learning. I did notice that she was mixing something on the side that she made no comments about, which I found odd. I had a feeling it was the potion Mikhael mentioned yesterday. When I asked about it she told me it was something more 'advanced' and I would learn about it when I was older.

Yeah, it was something sex related for sure.

It… might have been an aphrodisiac. I knew, sadly and disturbingly, that they actually existed in this world. But… I had no proof. Best I just left it alone for now.

When Mikhael got back, Eris was on him in an instant; dragging him over to me.

"Father." His face when I say it is hilarious. He kind of blanks out and shuts down for a second, before he starts laughing and grinning widely before dragging me into another massive hug.

It was… awkward, but I could handle it.

I hug him back as hard as I can.

We eat the vegetable stew again for dinner, talking back and forth between us.

I tell Eris I really want to learn about evolution and she laughs and says that she will teach me about it tomorrow, since she hasn't got many more potions to make before her next trip into town.

The last thing I remember before sleep takes me, is my vague plan for the future and the mind-blowing sensation of the brush against my hide.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm drowning, choking on my own blood.

I can feel the cold creeping up me, starting at my legs and moving up. I can feel myself dying. The rest of me is alight in agonising pain.

I think I'm screaming. I can't tell.

I wake to the sound of someone crying.

For several moments I'm blinded by panic, my body frozen between getting away or curling up and hiding.

Before I can do either, I'm gently embraced. Surrounded by my mother's arms like this, I begin to calm down; the tension and terror slowly leeching out.

She continues to stroke my hair gently until my heaving sobs and whimpers peter out.

Fuck. Fuck!

This was going to be a thing now, wasn't it?

Sure, I'd love the occasional terror-inducing nightmare, brain. Thanks for that!

Fuck...

I lean my weight against Eris, close my eyes and just let the waves of comfort from her roll over me. Slowly, my body untenses and my heart rate slows; and not once does she stop holding me or stroking my hair.

A few minutes later, I look up at her. "I-" My voice cracks slightly. "I am ok now. Thank you… M-mum."

She just gives me a sad smile. "Mmm. It is ok, little one. I will always be here when you need me."

She places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I lean back against her and look away, trying to hide the hot flush spreading across my face.

Come on, not right now…

Don't do this to me, brain. Please.

I manage to get my blushing under control quickly enough. And here I had been hoping that my little revelation yesterday might have solved this.

Eris pats my side. "Up we get, Nilas. The garden is not going to tend to itself."

I glance at Eris in confusion when, instead of moving into the apothecary she leads us back into the main room of the house.

Catching sight of my expression, she grins. "You have not forgotten that I was going to teach you about evolution, have you?"

Oh. Oh yeah. Whoops. "Eh heh. Uh, maybe?"

She just snorts in amusement, running her hand through my hair. It had been getting longer already, surprisingly. It already sat just below my ears.

If this rate of growth kept up, I would have my old hair length back before too long. I wouldn't mind that; I always did enjoy having long hair more than short hair.

We sat down opposite each other on the floor. Me with my legs out to one side and my hands resting in my 'lap', while Eris ran her hands idly down her waist-long braid, deep in thought.

"I believe it would be best to start with the story of the Gods and how our world came to be. It is a story every young foal learns after all."

I watch and she seems to go over something in her head, before she nods slightly to herself. "A very, very long time ago before anything walked this land, there were the ones we call Gods. Great entities that held sway over every aspect of our world; from the metal deep beneath the earth, to the sky itself. The Gods were numerous, and as unique and different as the things they held domain over."

Oh, wow. They never had this in the original story. I wonder how literal this creation myth is, since this world actually knows for certain their Gods exist. They could have told people the story directly. Then again, I doubt such a tale would be able to be spread without being twisted along the way.

Shit, I'm getting distracted. Focus.

I turn my attention back to her as the story unfolds.

"...should a being show that they are a truly great example of their kind and obtain the strength necessary, they were to be granted immortality once more and rise to join the Gods as a Demi-God; a reward for the struggles they had endured and as repayment for the transgressions of the Gods so very long ago."

I blink a few times, coming out of the spell Eris had put me under with her telling and realise she is watching me with her chin resting on her hand and smiling. "Uuuh..."

That was some heavy shit. Especially if it was true.

Par for the course where Gods were involved, though.

Her mouth curls into an impish grin. "You did not fall asleep on me did you, little one? I do know how much you love your rest."

"Uh, no. No, I was listening. It was just… wow."

"A very big story, yes?"

"Yeah, it was. I was not, uh, expecting it when you said you would tell me about evolution. Not that I did not find it interesting!"

Eris giggles and waves her hand at me. "Calm down, silly colt. I could tell you were very interested in what I was saying. I am happy you found my telling of it enjoyable; I have never done so before."

"Um, is...is that story… true?"

She lightly shrugs, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. "Who can say? It was simply what I was told when I was young. If you went a few towns over, you would doubtless hear a telling that would be different. Some would tell of how the humans rose up and pushed the darkness back themselves. Some would be a different tale altogether. There are many tales and no way to tell if they are true or not."

I didn't doubt that. I think I remember something about human supremacists from the original story, though I could be misremembering. That's going to be fun to possibly run into.

"Do, uh, you believe it?"

"I know that there are the Gods and Demi-Gods, and that they grant all monsters, non-monsters and creatures the ability to grow and change. As for everything else? I can not say, nor does it bother me not to truly know."

She smiles and pulls me into a hug, running her hand through my hair. "I have more important things in my life to care about, I think."

I relax into it and push my head into her hand more, my ears twitching in pleasure. I let out a sigh.

"Do not fall asleep on me. I have not told you about evolution yet." She doesn't stop running her nails lightly along my scalp, though. That sensation is like a drug, I swear.

I groan at her. "Mmmnot gunna. J'so good."

Eventually, Eris raises me up off of her; ignoring my half-hearted protests. She was so soft. I stare at her through half-lidded eyes, too relaxed to really complain.

"Now, Evolution is just like it says in the story. Firstly, most every creature can evolve, not just monsters; with the exception of humans, elves, dwarves and halflings. No one is truly sure why they work so differently."

"So, normal animals can evolve too?" I furrow my brow in thought. Was that in the story? I think so. Something to do with the Red Bear.

She nods. "Yes, there have been many encounters with animals who look to have evolved, and Beast Tamers have had instances of their beasts evolving too. We do not know if it is the same as for us, but it is close enough that it is believed to be. Now, as a monster grows they gain experience from the skills they practice and the things they do. When they gain enough experience, they Rank Up; or Evolve."

Smiling lightly, she seems to turn in on herself for a moment. "When this happens it is a… wondrous experience. It is something very, very special. It is a physical representation of your drive and skills, and it changes you; inside and out. You get stronger, faster, more skilled. Even the length of your life grows longer. Every monster species is affected differently, however."

...Lifespan extension? That's… how long do centaurs live normally? How much time do I have? I need that. I need to evolve.

"H-how long do… we usually live?"

She gives me a curious look. "We centaurs?"

I nod.

"That is a very mature question to be asking so young, little one. Hmm… we can live for sixty years if we take care of ourselves. Evolving lengthens that of course. It is not something for you to worry about for quite some time, Nilas."

My heart freezes in my chest. O-only sixty years? That's… that's shorter than I had as a human. I don't- I… I need to evolve as soon as possible.

Unaware of my internal panic attack, Eris continues. "It is said that if a monster evolves enough, they become immortal; like the story says. I do not know about the Demi-God part, but there are records of some centaurs living for hundreds of years so there may be some truth to the tale."

That's good. That's good to hear. I can work with that. Hundreds of years…

I need to evolve that high. I'm not dying again. Not for a long, long time; If at all if I can help it.

She focuses back on me, shifting slightly. "Now, while every monster can evolve; it is not something easily achieved. It is something one has to work very hard for, and it is not uncommon for some species to only evolve once or twice in their lifetimes. Some might not evolve at all. Centaurs are known to evolve perhaps once during their lives."

Only once? Shit. The hell was I going to do about that? I didn't have Rou's stupid as shit sue powers, so there was a very real chance if I tried to replicate his actions I'd end up dead. Maybe I could go the Lyra route? That didn't seem much smarter, really. Especially since I wasn't an ultra-predator like her.

But… there was something. Something I vaguely remember about a monster's growth rate. That the speed of experience gained was set from when they were young. The more you fought and levelled so to speak when you were young, the faster your growth rate would be for the rest of your life.

I needed that as high as possible. If centaurs only usually evolved once in their lives, I would need every advantage I could get.

I hear Eris talking again.

Shit! Save this line of thought for later, I can't miss anything right now.

"…most centaurs are a bunch of fearful stable dwellers that are more than happy spending their lives huddled together, flinching at any even slightly threatening thing to pass close to them and looking down on those who do not." I catch the end of her tirade as she snorts, frowning heavily.

Whoa, wait, what? This is the most animosity I have ever seen from Eris. She is genuinely angry and upset.

She must have caught my expression, whatever it was, and she immediately looks shocked and guilty. "I… am sorry, Nilas. It is nothing, just memories from the past that are not so happy."

I lean in and give her a hug.

Yeah, I wasn't going to touch that.

She hugs me back and kisses the top of my head. I can feel her smiling against my hair. "Thank you, my precious one."

Eventually, we pull apart.

"That is most everything you need to know about evolution for now. After all, you will not be evolving for some time, I think."

Hmm… we'll have to see about that one, I think.

...Wait, am I starting to pick up her mannerisms?

Never mind, not important.

I do have something I am curious about, though.

"M-mum, have you evolved?"

"I have, Nilas. I evolved some years back, and was very young at the time for a centaur. I was very surprised and happy. There were many others just as surprised; though my parents not so much. My father told me it was the Gods reward for having somehow not gotten my foolish self killed yet." She laughs at that and I join in.

"What did you evolve into?"

She smiles at me. "I became what the voice told me was a 'Forest Centaur'. Something unusual for our herd, as most evolve into 'Plains Centaur' from what those I asked said; your father included. There are the occasional different ones over the years."

So, was Eris a sub-variant? Or just a different evolution path? I do want to know the difference between the two types, though.

I know, I can ask!

Genius!

"What is different between a 'Forest Centaur' and 'Plains Centaur'?"

She rest her hand on her chin, thinking it over for a moment. "It is hard to say. I am more smaller and more lithe than a 'Plains Centaur'. You can see how much bigger your father is than me, yes?"

I nod. I had just assumed it was a common thing for centaurs, but apparently not.

Does that mean other female centaurs would be taller and bigger than Eris?

Hmm…

Ok, wrong train of thought to go down right now. Moving on!

"I have also been told by traders that I look more elfin and beautiful than other centaurs, though that is most likely just them trying to play nice so they can try to buy my wares cheaper. I am also far faster than your father, but he is much stronger than me."

So, an evolution focused more around speed and agility than strength and durability? Judging by the name she most likely got it from her obsession with the forest and plants. Heh.

"There is also one more thing. Now would be a good time to tell you about it as well."

I watch as Eris almost puffs up, a proud look on her face. "If a monster does something truly amazing, or catches their eye so to speak, Gods and Demi-Gods may give them something called a Blessing."

Oh yeah, I remember Blessings.

Why does she look so proud, though?

"When a God or Demi-God imparts a Blessing on someone, they are giving them a small part of their power as a gift. These are very, very special and very, very powerful. A God's Blessing much more so than a Demi-Gods. But a Demi-Gods one is still not something to take lightly."

...No way.

You're kidding me. She can't- No.

"When I evolved, I was given a Blessing from the Demi-God of Growth."

I stare at her in awe.

My mother… had a Blessing. I remember that being a really big thing.

Holy shit.

She sees my awed expression and her grins grows. "It gives me magic that allows anything I grow to be far greater than average. My plants grow faster, bigger and stronger than any others."

She reaches out and ruffles my hair, a teasing smile on her lips. "If we are lucky, you might be counted as something I have grown, yes?"

I didn't react, still running it all through my head.

Damn. I had quite the legacy to live up to.

* * *

 **A/N: An omake with a guest appearance by the Re:Monster Ex MC, Lyra the Arachne and her friends, which is a primary inspiration for my own story. It's set a few years after current events in the story and is non-canon.**

"I am not sure I trust you right now." I look over at the man sitting across from me, his own flagon of something most definitely alcoholic in front of him.

He just grins at me, not even trying to act innocent. "Aw, come on Nilas. What have I done to earn that from you?"

I shoot him a deadpan look, snorting lightly. "Because Ven, when you whispered to get whatever this was in the girl's ear." I point at the suspiciously small cup of liquid in front of me. "She looked shocked and reluctant. I have the every reason to be suspicious, I think."

We were currently seated at one of the number of tables in a small tavern-cum-inn on our latest stop over from adventuring. Seated across from me was Ven, our party's rogue and a shitty practical joker; and who was now trying to me pulled once again into his longest running one. Get the young centaur drunk and see what happens.

Hilarious.

I shift in discomfort. I hated having to sit on wooden floors when I came to these places, I much preferred the woven mats of my home, but most places didn't build to accommodate monsters and so I had to make do.

"Come on, Ni! You're huge, and nothing you've had yet has been a problem. Why not just take a sip, relax a little? You've been really tense since that run-in with the giant spiders." Ven takes a hefty drag of his drink, sighing in pleasure.

I scowl at him. I'd been trying to forget about that. The latest venture into one of the many dungeons that popped up now and again, had led to terrifying circumstances where a delayed trap that Ven had missed had dropped me through the floor and into a room choked with thick spiders webs. I very, very much did not like the sensation of spider webs.

The hole had stayed open, and my party were able to yell down not to go anywhere and that they would find a way down as quickly as possible.

I shrilly told them that I would not be going anywhere soon seeing as I was hanging in a room full of spider webs and that would they kindly hurry the fuck up.

Erette, the party mage, had assured me that any spiders that had been there were dead by now with nothing to feed on.

As I had hung there trying my best not to panic, I had felt movement in the webs.

Spiders the size of large dogs had started crawling out of holes in the walls, making their way straight for me.

I'd managed to get my bow off my back and use whatever arrows hadn't fallen out in my fall to try and fend them off. Thank the Gods for centaur flexibility.

I had put arrow after arrow through every spider that got close, trying desperately not to freak out as they kept coming.

Out of arrows, I had dropped my bow and drawn my dagger when the last spider pounced on me. Screaming in fear, I had desperately fought off its legs and fangs as well as I could before I had plunged my dagger into it again and again.

My party had eventually found me; hanging from the ceiling, covered in ichor, surrounded by dead spiders and giggling madly about 'No spiders.'

"I was trapped in a giant web with a swarm of them coming after me! Of course I'm tense, what did you expect!"

"And then we nearly had to carry you out of the dungeon." Ven laughs.

Embarrassed and angry, I take a sip of my drink. I mumble into it. "Fuck giant spiders..."

Ven laughs again and raises his flagon. "I'll drink to that!"

A couple of hours of drinking later, Ven and I were terribly drunk. Whatever had been in that first drink had nearly knocked me for six. Thankfully, even drunk Ven had the sense to start ordering me something weaker after that. It hadn't tasted that bad either.

Eventually, it was time for us to head off and find the rest of our party and crash for the night.

I manage to stand with only some minor trouble and start making my way past the tables as carefully as I can and towards the stairs.

As we get halfway between them and the front doors, I stop. I feel Ven run into the butt and start complaining, but I block it out.

I could smell something just beyond the doors. Something that was familiar, and made my hair and fur stand on end.

I turn towards them and breathe in deep to get a better idea of the scent, and freeze. My eyes widen in fear.

No.

The doors push open, and I see it. Long, red chitinous legs clacking menacingly against the floorboards; each one ending in a metal-capped spike perfecting for skewering innocent centaurs. A bulbous behind with the skull of some mighty dragon sitting on it. Menacing fangs ready to drain the fluids from me. Dark unblinking eyes.

They had come for me.

"THE SPIDERS ARE HERE! AAAAH!"

Screaming in terror, I turn to flee. Being more than a little drunk, I stagger as I do; my legs getting tangled by something.

IT HAD ME!

"OH, GODS! IT'S GOT ME! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

My legs come out from underneath, and the floor races up to meet my face. I feel a solid thunk and my mind goes black.

I wake to the feeling of someone playing a military tattoo with my skull as the drum, and my mouth having been converted into a desert while I slept.

My stomach roiled and I wasn't sure whether I should be thankful or not that centaurs can't throw up. A question that went answered, my thinking meats too preoccupied with telling me how much of an idiot I was for whatever it was I did.

Finally, I groan and roll over on my side from where I am sprawled out on the floor. Lifting my head, I glance around the room while trying to fight through the pain.

Ven sprawled out on top of the bed tells me this is his room.

I push myself towards the bed; not bothering to stand up fully. When I get close enough I reach up and slap Ven in the face.

"Ven! Ven, I know you had something to do with this! Wake up!"

Ven wakes with a start, yelling out and looking around for what attacked him. Finally, he glances down at me.

I really don't like the shit-eating grin he has.

"Oh Gods, what happened last night."

He laughs at me and then flinches, a hand to his head. "Aha… well you made quite the impression downstairs last night."

"I can not believe I let you get me drunk…"

Ven continues, undeterred by my mumbling. "As we were about to head up here, an arachne came in; lovely girl, was an adventurer too. Anyway, you took one look at her, screamed like a little girl and tried to run. You got your leg caught on a chair, fell and knocked yourself out on the floor."

I cringe. Oh Gods, that sounds so embarrassing. I was actually happy I couldn't seem to remember it. Hopefully that was the end of it.

"The arachne actually apologised for scaring you when she carried you up here." Ven waggles his finger at me, still with that shit-eating grin. "Shame on you, Nilas. I hadn't expected you to be racist to other monsters."

I splutter at that. "I-ah- I am not! I was traumitized by giant spiders earlier! And you got me drunk!" I jab my finger at him. "It is your fault!"

Ven raises his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't force you to drink it. That was all you."

I groan and plant my face in my hands.

"The moth that was with her looked like she wanted to fight you, as well."

Wait, what?

A moth. An arachne. I remember something red as well.

Oh… oh no.

Don't tell me I drunkenly knocked myself out in front of and got carried by…

I grab the blankets on Ven's bed and pull them off against his protests; curling up and draping them over myself.

"Nilas, what are you doing."

"I am being a centaur ghost, yes. I am not going to leave this room for the rest of the day."

Ven scoffs. "Come on, man. You're not even going to go say sorry and thank you? And besides, you might even be able to follow through with a particular comment from last night. What was it again? Oh, right. Fuck giant s-"

I kick out at him with my hind leg and he rolls away from it, laughing.


	11. Eris' Creation Myth Story

A very, very long time ago before anything walked this land, there were the ones we call Gods. Great entities that held sway over every aspect of our world; from the metal deep beneath the earth, to the sky itself. The Gods were numerous, and as unique and different as the things they held domain over.

One day, the God of Life grew sad; for where other Gods had their domain, she had nothing in particular to call her own. The other Gods saw this, and most felt sorrow for her. "Were it not for she" they said, "We would not have domains of our own. And while life exists in everything, there is nothing she can claim is hers alone. For rocks and trees and wind never truly live."

The Gods convened, to come up with a way to solve this problem and make the God of Life happy again. The meeting went on for many a day, and many a night before they all reached an agreement. They each would give the God of Life a part of their own domains to do with as she wished.

When they told her, the God of Life was overjoyed and deeply touched at the selflessness and generosity of her fellow Gods. And so, to show to them her gratitude she took the parts of the other's domains into herself, filled them with Life and set her children into the world among the domains the other Gods held. These parts would grow and become the first creatures and the spirits that would inhabit the land.

As time passed the Gods watched over these creations together; molding and shaping them in their own images. But, as time went on, the creatures began to grow more and more different from each other and the Gods grew more and more protective of what they deemed as 'theirs'. Soon, problems began to arise among them. For you see, when the God of Life had released her Life into the world, those parts had drawn in aspects from all around them and no longer truly belonged to only one God.

The Gods began to argue over which creature belonged in which domain, and which God had the right to decide its fate. The fighting grew fierce, and in their anger and hate the Gods began to warp some of the creatures into hateful beings to strike out at the other Gods and the creatures they called their own. These would be the first of the many cruel beasts that inhabit our world. Some Gods banded together to bring forth powerful chaotic beings; The first of the monstrous races with their unique strengths and abilities and their forms malleable. Others were born of order and would go on to become the first humans, elves, dwarves and halflings; with their prowess and skill in any and all tasks they took upon themselves.

There were many clashes, and the fighting went on without end. The God of Life watched on in horror and sorrow as the beautiful things she had created and breathed life into, the gifts she had given to those who had been so kind, were used to bring pain and violence upon each other. Weapons for the very Gods that had once done her a great kindness.

Overcome by her sorrow, The God of Life wept; her tears spilling to the world below. And as they did, they carried with them the sadness and pain that had grown within her; at the injustice born down upon her children. They stained the earth were they fell, black and fel. A great Darkness grew within these tears, and Death was unleashed upon the once peaceful world.

Beings began to fall in battle, the Life within them torn away by the shadow of Death. Those fallen would then rise again as the undead, turning on friend and foe alike; filled as they were with the sorrow and anger that was contained within the God of Life's tears.

As the shadow of Death spread ever quicker, spurred on by the fighting, the Gods began to realise what they had done. They grew horrified at themselves, and could only watch as Death began to destroy all they had created, and consumed their domains bit by bit.

The beings saw what was happening, the threat that had been brought down upon them and the world they lived in, and they rose together to fight it. The God of Life stood behind them, imparting more of her Life upon those who were strong enough to wield it.

The Gods, whom had started this war with their fighting and bickering were ashamed to see the beings, the ones the God of Life had created out of kindness and they had shaped to fight each other, standing together against Death and pushing it back. They too imparted their power upon those strong and skilled enough to wield it, giving the monsters strange, new powerful forms and abilities and the non-monsters vast skills and knowledge that would aid in the task of pushing back Death.

Under the combined might of the beings and the Gods, Death was forced back and the God of Life, who had created it with her tears of sorrow, was able to seal it away.

Alas, it was already too late. Even the God of Life could not remove its taint completely from the world; for it too was now part of Life, and to remove Death would be to remove the Life from her children. Life was no longer eternal for the creatures the Gods had created, and Death magic, necromancy, had seeped into the magic of the world; unable to be removed.

The beings, now faced with mortality grew scared and angry. Who were the Gods to have treated them so? Turned them into their puppets of war for their own petty squabbles, and brought Death down upon them.

The God of Life saw this, and felt pain for her children whom she had brought into life through her own power. She went to the Gods, and told them that for their transgressions and for corrupting that which she had created, they would all watch over the beings for eternity; There would be no more bickering over which domain they belonged too, for they now all belonged to Life's domain and they were no longer to be shaped and molded as the God's desired.

Instead, it would be done accordance to the desires of the beings themselves; granted their deserved and desired power when they grew strong enough to wield it. From this, the beasts and monstrous races gained the power of Evolution, and were able to Rank Up as their power grew. The non-monster races, born of order unlike the monsters, were given the power of Jobs; to better utilise their many varied and powerful Skills and Abilities.

It was now the God's task to watch over their creations, their children, and guide them along their paths. And should a being show that they are a truly great example of their kind and obtain the strength necessary, they were to be granted immortality once more and rise to join the Gods as a Demi-God; as reward for the struggles they had endured and as repayment for the transgressions of the Gods so very long ago.


	12. Chapter 11

For the next two days, besides spending the usual time tending to the garden and checking up on some of her concoctions, Eris took the time to sit me down and teach me how to speak and read what was called Plainspeech; the standard human language, apparently.

I'm still not sure if it's surprising or not that it is pretty much an English analogue.

Speaking wise there were enough differences that I didn't pick it up straight away and it turned out that enough of my anatomy had changed that speaking it was a little harder than I expected. I kept getting the sounds or pronunciation wrong. I'd grown so used to the centaur language so quickly without even realising.

I got it eventually, but I was sure if I concentrated on it hard enough I could hear a strange accent whenever I spoke. And not my original Australian one, either.

Eris had a similar accent I was sure I could hear, but what was strangest was just hearing her speak another language in general. I don't know why, it just threw me off for a bit.

She caught my confused and startled expression when she first did it and laughed. "It sounds very strange doesn't it? They use their tongue far too much, I think. Still, it is the most common language so we must learn it. It makes things far easier that way."

Now, the reading on the other hand was a different story. While plainspeech may have _sounded_ very similar to english, it definitely wasn't written like it. It took me far longer to learn how to read it then it did to speak, but knowing mostly how to speak it already made it easier.

I had a feeling that monster's might learn things many times faster than humans, though, since Eris didn't even comment on what felt like to me was an astounding speed to learn a new language in.

While I was learning, Eris decided that everyone in the house was to speak plainspeech at all times for those two days to help me learn it better. During that time I learned some interesting things.

Firstly, that Mikhael had a very bassy voice that I hadn't really noticed when speaking our language. I had a feeling it had something to do with differences in our vocal cords and lungs.

And secondly, that he had almost no accent to speak of. He spoke the language like it was his first. And maybe it was.

I had to wonder why Eris had an accent and he didn't. Maybe he was born somewhere else and moved here? I didn't know.

So I asked him.

I had been leaning against his side at the time, trying to get used to being close to him. It was still weird for me, but I was working on it.

"Dad, why do you sound different to Mum when you talk like this?"

He looks down at me. "Well, I grew up in the village you see, so everyone was speaking it around me all the time. And my father is human, so he taught me it at the same time my mother taught me our language."

I was surprised to hear that. Not the human and centaur relationship part; that was par-for-the-course with humans, really. The internet back on my old world proved that. But the fact that my dad was… would he count as half-human? Was the monster gene dominant? Fifty-fifty chance?

I wanted to know. I put on that innocent, curious face kids can do. "Does that mean you are part human?"

He laughs, lightly. "No, not exactly. It is hard to explain, but I am a full centaur."

Huh. Well ok, then. Didn't really answer what I wanted fully, but I can't really expect an in-depth explanation on monster genetics, can I.

-

It was on the morning a week after I had been… reborn? I still wasn't sure what to call it. Anyway, it was then that I learned why Eris had taken the time to teach me plainspeech the past two days. She had to head into town to sell her wares to the town's general store and trader caravans that were coming in around midday.

I wake to the sound of my mother's voice. "Nilas, time to get up."

I groan and go to roll back over, but before I can she grabs the blankets covering me and yanks them off. "Oh no. Not today. You have to get up now. We have a busy day today. Up, up, up."

Still groaning, I push myself up. "Okaaaaaay."

I find myself standing in the middle of the room blinking owlishly and pushing away the last vestiges of sleep; watching Eris go around the room opening all the windows as usual.

She seems to be a bit more rushed today then usual.

All the windows now open, she turns to me and points. "Go out and wash your face, little one. I need you awake."

Geez, ok then.

I wander into the workshop and out through the back-door, stretching as I go.

I'd been growing by years every night now, and yet I never got growth pains, miraculously. It was weird adjusting to the new limb length and body size every day, but it looks like it has slowed down finally. I figured I was around the equivalent of a twelve year old by now and I look to be the same size today as I was yesterday seeing as my shirt still fits me properly. I had woken up yesterday to find it actually fit me now. It was wonderful.

...It was getting a bit dirty, though.

I was still trying to get used to not washing properly and having a clean set of clothes every day. I mostly just wiped myself down with a wet rag of a night. My human half anyway. Good luck trying to wipe down my horse half. Tried that once.

Never again.

Sleeping with wet hair that covered most of your body is incredibly uncomfortable.

I should head down to the river to wash, soon.

Maybe Eris will let me go by myself this time…

I give my face a quick splash of water to clear our the last of the cobwebs and scrub my skin a bit, before going to head back inside.

I'm halfway through the door when Eris comes in through the opposite one. "Back outside you go. We have garden to do and then we have to get ready to go into the village."

I blink at her, taking in her words for a moment. A mixture of excitement and apprehension swirls in my gut when it finally clicks. "We are going there, today?"

She walks past me and towards the garden, and I turn to keep pace. "Mhmm. The trade caravans are coming in today, and I have my wares to sell. It is about time you saw it as well, anyway. That is were most of our herd lives, after all."

Her face screws up like she tastes something sour. " _Most_ are good people, and it will be good for you to make friends. There are a few other foals close to your age you can meet. You might be my precious little colt, but I can't be stealing all of your attention for myself."

I wasn't sure how that was going to go. I had, had a certain immaturity back when I was human that helped me get along with kids at times, but most of the time I couldn't really stand children. They were loud, obnoxious and could be some of the most cruel little shits. Hopefully monster children were better.

I still have a feeling it's going to be really weird, though.

We get to work on the garden. I've learned enough by now that I can do the common plants myself while Eris looks after the rarer and more difficult ones. I've really started to get into this, now.

I think I might keep doing this, even after I start training and trying to level up. Who knows, it might synergize well.

Adventurers always needed potions and the like, right?

I begin to build up a mental list of stuff I'd learned so far that would be useful for adventuring as I work.

-

I load the last of the wooden chests into the cart, wiping sweat from my forehead as I let my arms have a break. God those things were heavy.

"Why do you need to take so many of these, anyway?" I turn to look at Eris. After we'd finished with the garden she'd gone and changed from her normal tunic into a light blue dress with a belt that had a number of pouches on it, and given me a new, clean tunic to put on.

"Nilas, your mother can not help that she is so very good at what she does." A cheeky grin is plastered on her face as she adjusts the harness that is strapped around her human waist and horse stomach. "If I did not make enough to sell to everyone, there would be many unhappy people who would stop buying from me."

With the cart secured and the various wares stored safely in it, we set off down the winding dirt road that lead out of the clearing.

I was pretty excited to be out and seeing things, and a little bounce begins to makes it way into my step. I knew the closer we got to the village the more anxious and sick I'd feel, but for now I was just happy to trot along and take in the sights.

Eventually, we come out of the forest and onto a wider dirt road that leads off into the distance to the left and right. In front of me just past the road is a wide open plain, though I could see more trees off in the distance. Out here in the open I could smell the dirt, the heat of the sun and the wind as it rushed across the field. I was still captivated by how different the world was when you could hear and smell everything.

We turn left and make our way down the road, the relaxed silence only disturbed by the sound of hooves on the dirt and the movement of the cart.

Some time later I begin to quietly the beat of Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'; falling back into my old habit of swaying and bobbing my body as I did. The lyrics seem fitting for my life right now.

"What are you humming there, little one?"

My heart leaps into my throat and I nearly stumble. Shit! I can't explain what it is! Think fast!

"Ah, n-nothing. Just a, uh, random tune that was in my head." Yeah, you played that off real well, Nilas. Smooth.

Eris seems to accept it, though; no suspicion visible as she smiles at me. "It sounds very nice. Very happy. Can you show me how it goes, again?"

I hesitantly hum the tune again, and after a bit Eris joins in with me.

Ok, I know I've been through a lot of weird shit this past week. But, this. This is really, really surreal. I just taught my centaur mother the tune to a pop song.

...I wonder what other songs I could introduce.

Hmm…

-

I was beginning to curse my lack of a concept of time. It was never a problem back when I readily had access to multiple devices that could tell me what time it was or how long it had been. Now, without those, I had no clue how long we'd been walking for; only that it had felt like a while.

The positive side was, the view was nice and my new body's increased, well everything really, meant that I barely even felt the effects of a walk that would have drove me to exhaustion in my last life.

I had been unfit as fuck.

Also, after we had come around a part of the road that had slowly curved right for a while, I had caught sight of the village in the not-too-far distance.

And there was the anxiety bubbling away in my stomach and making my chest tighten. Joy.

Come on, man. You've adapted to being reborn as an entirely new species. What is meeting some new people at a new place after going through that? Get it together.

The anxiety lessens after my little self pep-talk, but it's still there. I find myself unconsciously drifting closer to Eris.

Eventually, we get close enough to the village for me to be able to make out details. The first thought I have it that it really looks like your standard fantasy village. The houses I could see were wooden with thatched roofs similar to my one, but a good bit smaller. I can see people moving around, either going about their business inside or heading off from opposite sides of the village towards where the river ran close by, or towards what looked like people working fields. I can also see a decent amount of centaurs moving about, though humans definitely look like they outnumbered them.

It was very quaint, and I found myself liking it already.

Still didn't mean I was comfortable when we actually hit the outskirts of the village and people began to take notice of us. I get as close to Eris as I can without getting under her hooves.

I'm looking the other way when I feel someone take my hand, and I whip my head around to find Eris holding it and looking at me. She squeezes my hand in a comforting gesture and smiles. "It is ok, Nilas. I know you are not used to so many people, but I am right here, ok?"

I just nod and squeeze her hand back, the sickly feeling in my gut almost disappearing and a warmth spreading through my chest.

When we get close enough, people begin to call out and wave to us. Mostly to Eris, but I can still see people giving me some attention. No one stops us to talk, thankfully.

I catch the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the house we're passing by, and I look over and spot a group a children running around playing. There are even four centaur kids that look to be the same age as me, maybe a little older.

Were these the ones Eris was talking about?

As I'm watching them curiously, the one with the orange-brown hide catches sight of me and their head whips around so fast I worry they might have hurt themselves. The girl grins at me a little too wide for comfort and takes off at a gallop in my direction; drawing the attention of the other children who begin to follow.

Ugh, ok. Guess I'll have to deal with a group of excited child- And she is not slowing down. Oh no. Oh no!

I brace for impact when the girl collides with me hard enough to make us both stagger; her arms around me in a tight hug and her cheek smooshed into my face. "Hello!"

And then she has my hand and is dragging me back towards the rest of the kids, and I am so confused and Mum help!

Eris just watches with a grin and waves to me as I'm dragged away, dazed and confused.


	13. Chapter 12

Before I can properly react, I'm set upon by a swarm of ravenous human and centaur children. Circling around me, cutting off any hope for escape and getting ready to go in for the kill.

And then they pounce.

A cacophony of voices assaults me, getting higher and louder as they fight to talk over each other. My ears flatten against the sides of my head at the noise and I wince in pain.

"Hi!"  
"What's your name?"  
"I haven't seen you before!"  
"Can I ride you?"  
"I want to ride you first!"  
"Mum said you can't ask them for rides. It's rude 'member."  
"Your face is rude!"  
"Nuh-uh!"

I'm boxed in on all sides, though even the tallest of the human children only came up to my chest. The other centaur children were also getting a little too close, definitely within my personal space. The questions become unintelligible as bickering and more yelling breaks out.

The young centauress holding my hand lets out a harsh whinny, making the others fall silent; a childishly proud expression on her face. "I saw him and grabbed him first, so he has to answer my question first! That is the rule!"

There was a small amount of grumbling, but they kept quiet. She was a bossy one, this girl. But, she _can_ make a swarm of children shut up pretty quick, so points in my book for that.

Now that I could properly looking at her, I could see she was an inch or so taller than me. Her hair was wild, short enough that I had mistaken her for a boy at first and an orangey brown. Her skin was lightly tanned and speckled with freckles. She _looked_ my 'age' but I didn't know how much that really counted for with the wacky growth rate centaur's seemed to have.

She turns to look at me and I habitually jerk my gaze away from hers, before forcing myself to look back on her. I stare awkwardly back at her, noticing her eyes were blue. I didn't do good with sudden eye contact.

"What is your name!"

I blink at her, stunned slightly by the volume of the question. And the fact that she went through all that just to ask my name. "Uh, my name is Nilas."

And that opens the floodgates again.

Just as she opens her mouth to say something else, the rest of the children start up again.

That's it. "Hey!"

My loud yell cuts through the voices, sending most of them quiet again, or at least quieter than before. Thank you centaur lungs.

"I can not hear what you are all saying. Just ask one at a time. Jeez."

I cross my arms and huff. I'm getting irritated now. I really, really didn't get along with children.

Next thing I know, I'm drawn into a game of Twenty Questions. And by Twenty Questions, I mean every single possible thing that a child could possibly as about the new kid they had never seen before.

Yes, I lived outside of the village. A very long walk away.

No, I don't live in the dirt. I live in a house, thank you very much. And I bet it is way bigger than yours.

I am a week old.

No, you can not ride me.

They kept coming, and I told so many different names they just went in one ear and out the otherr,. Thankfully, the children slowly began to get bored or find more interesting things to do, and their numbers began to trickle away. They had more important things to do then hang out with the new centaur boy that seemed to jump between shy and annoyed often.

Interestingly enough, the girl from before, who had introduced herself as Sena at one point, and the three other centaur children, two boys and another girl, whose names I hadn't caught yet had stuck around. They kind of formed a semi-circle around me, smiling. Then they all move forward and pull me into hugs with a round of 'Hello's.

Sena, who I was beginning to see really liked talking, introduces them all before they can do it themselves.

"He is Matthew. He does not talk very much and gets nervous easily and he knows about _everything_." The boy with the brown hair and hide seems to shrink in on himself so fast that I almost worry he was going to collapse in on himself and disappear; even as he goes bright red from his neck up and shifts nervously. Skittish is probably the best descriptor for him. He hasn't even said I word to me yet, even when he hugged me.

Sena then pulls the other girl into a hug, which she returns happily. She's a slight little girl with blonde hair that reaches just past her chin and a greyish-white hide. She looks like she might be a bit older than the others as well. "This is my best friend, Mira! She is very good at sewing and has a very pretty singing voice."

"It is nice to meet you, Nilas."

She points to the last of the little group, a curly black-haired boy with a pale yellow hide that gradually faded to black at the bottom of his legs. He gives me a friendly smile and a wave. "And that is Aelle. He is stupid and thinks I talk too much. Do not listen to what he says."

An indignant look crosses the boy's face, and he turns to Sena. "Hey! I am not! You are stupid, and you are saying that cause I beat you before." A smug smile replaces his previous expression as he crosses his arms. "You are just jealous that girl's are slower than boys."

"Am not!" Sena puffs herself up as much as she can, striding over to Aelle. "I was just still sleepy from waking up! I could beat you next time!"

"Oh yeah, then prove it."

"Ok. Onetwothree go!" And she took off before the boy could react. "Last one to the Stable and back is a big fat stupid head!"

"Hey, that is cheating!" Aelle took off after her, already slowly gaining on her. Well, that was a thing that happened.

I turn to Mira, since Matthew still looks like he might faint, and shoot her a questioning look. "Are they always like that?"

Judging by her long-suffering expression, I already know the answer before she even speaks. "Mhmm. Sena likes to make up things to do with everyone to try and win at them. She can be very silly. And Aelle likes to make her mad, cause he finds it funny."

"Should we… go after them? Or stay here and wait?"

Mira shakes her head lightly. "We can go after them. I can show you where we live, and Sena will not care. She will just make up another rule or contest."

I shrug. She knows them better than I do, so I'll follow her lead. And at least these two seem quieter and reasonable than the others. "Alright, lead the way."

Smiling, Mira takes my hand and tugs for me to follow. I seem to be being lead around by the hand a lot lately. She turns to look at the skittish boy, holding her free hand out to him. "Come on, Matthew."

I follow along feeling awkward from all the stares as we walk down the road all holding hands.


	14. Chapter 13

Not long after we started towards whatever the Stable was, Mira started to hum and sing a wordless tune. Sena was right, she does have a really nice voice.

I feel kind of bad for interrupting her. "Hey, Mira? How, uh, old are you?"

She doesn't seem upset, thankfully. "I am two months old."

"And how old are the others?"

She looks over at Matthew for a second, who had calmed down a bit since Mira took his hand. "Matthew is close to a month old. Sena is a little older than him and Aelle is a month and a half."

Huh, I would have pegged Aelle as the oldest due to him being the largest out of all of us. Guess I was right about my aging slowing down since yesterday, as well. They don't like any older than I do.

Then again, I've always been terrible at judging someone's age by their appearance so there could be things I miss. Really made checking people out awkward when you couldn't tell if they're too young or not.

Speaking of, if growth rates are like this, is it going to have that whole 'only a year old but already an adult' thing? Cause that was always kinda weird for me, especially when it came to relationships. I mean, it's probably par-for-the-course for monsters, but there is something kinda unsettling about having a seemingly adult person be not even a year old.

I wonder, do humans and the like just not even find it weird here? Am I the only one that would actually find it weird if a one year old monster was in a relationship with an adult human?

Not exactly questions you can ask in polite company.

I know it's just my bias from my old world, but still.

I'm brought out of my rambling thoughts by the sound of distant yelling. I watch as down the road ahead, Aelle and Sena speed towards us; dodging around people as they went. I'm surprised with how fast they were with getting back here, though Aelle is now readily beating Sena, who is still yelling. Still, considering how much bigger he is she's doing a pretty good job of keeping up with him.

It's still not enough for her to win though, as Aelle catches up with us and does a circle around us while slowing down. Then Sena hits him after barely having slowed down, knocking what little breath they had out of them.

Between heaving breaths, Sena manages to force out some complaints.

"Not...fair...you...didn't...touch...the...wall...pro...perly…I...win."

Mira manages to coerce the two arguing centaurs into continuing moving by distracting Sena. Using me.

So now I have her almost hanging off of me, rambling on about herself, the town and anything and everything she could. I do learn some helpful and interesting stuff, though.

Apparently, on the other side of town there is a building owned and run by the Adventuring Guild, where adventurers passing through stay and can train and pick up jobs to do in the area. Sena explained it as a big board with lots of different things the villagers, or the town itself, can put there that people can do for money. They were quests, really.

I would have to go and check out it out as soon as possible to see If I could find someone to help me with the things I want to do. If not, I'm sure any information I find would be useful. And when it came time, it would give me a good starting point to becoming an adventurer myself.

A few other points of interest were the general store, which was most likely were Eris was at the moment, which wasn't too far from our current position, an inn for travellers and traders who weren't affiliated with the guild, and the buildings we were currently heading towards.

When they came into view, I was surprised. These buildings were massive, at least in relation to the rest of the town's structures. Close to the very centre of the town sat the town's living quarters-cum-barracks and the buildings called the Stable.

The living quarters were a series of large wooden buildings that apparently held the town's workers and any individuals who no longer lived in their family homes and had yet to marry and have a home of their own built. The Stable was, as the name suggested, where a large number of the town's centaurs lived. Not sure how they didn't find the name offensive, but whatever.

From the outside the Stable was several large wooden single-story buildings with large double doors. They look more like a mead halls than a house of any sort. But, I guess it would have to be big to hold multiple centaur families. My house was an example of how big centaur's lived, and that was just for a three person family and it dwarfed most houses I had seen so far. The few larger ones were most likely owned by centaur's who wanted their own home away from the Stables.

A decent number of centaur are moving in and out, or around the building; hanging clothes out, washing out pots and a number of other domestic things. I dunno what, I don't get a good look before Sena drags me bodily past them and into one of the buildings; the others trailing slowly behind.

I have maybe a second or two to stop and take in my surroundings before Sena takes off again, pulling me along.

The inside is set up fairly close to my house, just much larger. Much of the floor is covered in woven mats, except for just inside of the door and a thin strip around the outside perimeter of the room; where a decent number of doors sit spaced out along three walls. Making that many mats must have been time-consuming as fuck. There are a number of low wooden tables scattered around the room. Some of them have centaurs sitting down at them and- wait, are those giant cushions? How come we don't have those at home? That's not fair! They look really comfy!

I'm torn from my internal whining by Sena's howling voice. "Muuuum! Look! I have a new friend and he lives outside of the town!"

Oh god, everyone is turning to look. Please stop looking at me. I stare a hole in the floor in embarrassment.

We come to a stop at one of the tables where three centaur women are seated, chatting and looking to be sewing. One of the women looks over at us and smiles. Considering she looks like a mature Sena, freckles, hair and all, I'm pretty sure this is her mother.

Huh, Eris was right. They do all look like they are taller and just generally bigger than her. You can see the difference between her elfin looks and their more human ones as well. I look kinda elfin myself then. That is pretty damn awesome.

"Mum, mum. This is Nilas. He is a week old and lives outside of the village- wait, where do you live?" The last part of that is directed at me.

All three of the women are looking at me now and I can't meet their eyes for more than a second at a time.

"Uh, in the forest down the road a long way." Aaaand I'm almost whispering. Fuck.

"Yeah, he lives in the forest- the forest?!" Sena is looking at me awestruck, like I suddenly grew wings or something. Wait, that would probably be a thing that could happen here, isn't it. "Is that not dangerous!?"

"Um… not really? I mean, it is not that far in and mum has plants growing around that make predators stay away so..."

Sena's mum takes that as her cue to speak, smiling at me. "You must be Eris' little boy, then. It is nice to meet you, Nilas. I see you met my daughter. She hasn't been too annoying has she?"

"Mum!" Sena has an indignant expression, her arms crossed and pouting. Her mother laughs at her daughter's reaction to her teasing. More of a titter, really. I decide to have a little fun.

"She, um, tackled me with a hug when she first saw me. Then dragged me off before I could say anything."

Her mother is just straight laughing now, and Sena is going a red. "I just- I mean… I had not seen him before and wanted to say hi..."

Sena's mother turns enough to snag Sena and pull her into a hug. "It is ok, Sena. I know what you are like, there is nothing wrong with that. Just please do not break the other children."

Sena buries her face into her mother's neck, obviously embarrassed and I can't help but grin. Her mother looks at me with a playful expression that says 'I know what you were doing' and I freeze, embarrassed myself.

My good mood is dampened slightly when I notice out the corner of my eye that one of the other centauresses is almost glaring at me. The fuck is her problem.

The arrival of Mira and Matthew halts any chance of my irritation and stubbornness growing large enough for me to start glaring back. Wait, where did Aelle go?

Sena's mother let her daughter go. "Hello Mira, Matthew, how have you been today? Is Aelle not with you?"

Mira and Matthew smile at Sena's mum, before Matthew lets go of Mira's hand and makes his way around the table to give the woman who was glaring at me a hug. She returns the hug and kisses him on the head. Well shit. "I have been good today, Mrs Selle. Aelle said he was going to go see his brother."

Mrs Selle sighs. "He never learns does he? I suppose it is just brotherly love. Still, those two seem to get on each others nerves far too well. Hopefully he doesn't distract him too long."

Mira doesn't say anything, though her expression says she agrees. Sena takes the lull in conversation as a chance to butt in. "Mum, can we use the brushes and stuff? I want to groom Nilas."

Whoa, wait. What? You want to what me?

S-should I be calling stranger danger? Was grooming people a centaur thing? My only experience with it is Mikhael and Eris.

"I think you should ask him if he wants to first, Sena. It is rude to make people do things they do not want to, remember."

"Sorry mum..." She turns to look at me, barely restrained excitement flowing through her. "So, do you wanna?"

"Uh..." Did I? I mean, it felt amazing but it still was kinda awkward. Then again, I spent my childhood with nothing but sisters so I had no problems with stuff like this. Eh, why not. "Sure."

Sena leaps at me again, hugging me. "Yay! Do you want to as well, Matthew?"

The boy in question removes his face far enough from his mother's side to look at her and shake his head. The bitch had thankfully chosen to just ignore me completely now. Fine with me.

"Mira?" The blonde girl nodded, looking a little excited herself.

"Come on, come on!" I'm, once again, dragged away by Sena. This time towards one of the numerous doors.

This was going to become a thing, wasn't it?


	15. Chapter 14

Oh wow, so this is what it is like being the youngest child with sisters.

Once they dragged me into Sena's family's living quarters, which was pretty much just a room with a window, a dresser and cupboard and a bunch of blankets for sleeping, she pulled out a set of brushes and tools that looked very similar to the ones my sister used to have for her horses. There was even a hoof pick, though we didn't end up using it.

Honestly, I got into it pretty quick. For years my older sister had asked me to brush her hair, so I wasn't a stranger to the task, and I had helped brush her horses at times so I had experience there as well. It was just kind of weird to combine the two.

Mira and Sena found my reactions to being brushed adorable, when I nearly fell asleep from it and kept making little sounds of enjoyment. I'm pretty sure that my general sensitivity in this world was also higher than average since, while Mira and Sena found it highly enjoyable and relaxing, it didn't nearly reduce them to a puddle of melted centaur like it did me.

Eventually they kind of ganged up on me. I think it was that sisterly instinct towards younger siblings. The one to pamper them, not the instinct to harass them instead. I always hated that one.

It was pretty awkward when Mira grabbed my tail and started to brush it, though, and it made me flashback to the extreme awkwardness that was Eris washing me earlier in the week. And the less said about having to brush Sena's and Mira's tails the better.

There are some places hands should not go excepting certain situations.

It got to the point where we were all sufficiently groomed, and I was too relaxed to move. So we started to just talk.

"Nilas?"

"Mmm?" I look up at Sena from my position on the floor with half-lidded eyes.

"What is it like living in the forest?"

"S'nice."

Judging by her expression, she was looking for more than that. Too bad, I was relaxed. She would have to deal with it.

"Come ooooooon." Oh god, the whiny voice. Help me. "Don't be meeean. I just want to know what it is like. We are not allowed to go near it."

I raise an eyebrow at that, propping up my chin on my arms. "Really?" I look between Mira and Sena and they both nod.

"Yes. Our parents say it is too dangerous to go near, and no one in the town goes near it besides the hunters and the workers. The closest we get is the river, and only when we have someone to go with us. Only a few centaurs even live outside of the town."

"So, you have to tell us all about it!"

Wow. That must really suck. The forest isn't even really that dangerous. Hell, I had yet to even smell a predator near our house let alone see one; and we were a ten minute or so walk into it. Not even being allowed to go just inside or near it? I understood wanting to protect children but the forest was not that dangerous! That sounded really stupid-and I sound like Eris.

...Huh. I guess I really am my mother's son.

"I am… not really sure how to start. What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Sena punctuates her oh so helpful statement with exaggerated arm movements. Thankfully, Mira was there to be the smart one. "What does it smell like?"

I rub my chin as I think. An old habit from my last life when I had facial hair. "It smells… alive. Here in the town, you can smell the dirt, the people, the old wood. But, it smells...dead? Not exactly, but it does not smell as living; as natural. Nothing grows, and there are many scents that seem to clash badly. And there is so much of it so close together. It is very different to what I am used to. I can smell many more centaurs, though, which is nice. It is comforting."

The girls are both watching me with varying expressions of intense interest. It's kind of sad how amazing a forest sounds to them. Maybe later on when I can protect myself, I can take them with me one time…

"The forest, it smells alive. Every tree, every plant has a scent that flows together. It's… beautiful. You can almost feel it, like it is a single living creature. It is… hard to explain. I would like to show you it, sometime."

Sena looks ecstatic at that, like she is about to pounce on me for another hug. Mira on the other hand, looks a little bit hopeful but mostly just worried and apprehensive. "I… do not think that would be possible, Nilas. We would not be allowed to, and there must be a reason our parents say it is so dangerous. Thank you for the thought, though."

I frown, my ears drooping with it. "But… it is not really that dangerous? I have never smelt anything dangerous, mostly just rabbits and birds and such." And what a strange first encounter with one of them that was. Turns out there are birds in this world that have four wings. I remember some of the odd creatures from the story, I wonder how long before I run into one.

Mira still doesn't look convinced, and Sena looks dejected from what she had said. Damn it. How can they be so worried about the forest? Eris dragged a bloody heavy cart behind her without any strain, and Mikhael is built like a brick shit-house. I don't think a wolf or something would be much of a threat to a full grown centaur if they went with them. Then again, there was probably more than wolves in there…

Fine, whatever. Not my problem, really. Time to try and lighten this mood. "Ok, well. Would you like to know anything else?"

-

"You know, you did not really need to come along."

"Of course I did! What would you have done if you had gotten lost?"

"Ask someone for directions? I am sure there are plenty of people who know where it is." Ok, that was a lie. I probably would have been too nervous to ask a random person where the guild was, and would most likely ended up wandering around for a while. Not that I was going to tell Sena that.

The girl in questions huffs and crosses her arms. "Well, I wanted to come so there."

"And you left Mira all by herself." I smirk at her. "I thought she was your best friend."

"She said she wanted to stay behind and sew! You were there!" She does this adorable little stamp, and I can't help but giggle. It was cute watching her get all worked up, and I had a thing for pressing people's buttons.

"You are mean." She is whining and pouting now. "Maybe you should be Aelle's friend, instead. You are both big stupid heads."

"I am sorry, Sena. I am just teasing you." I smile at her. I did genuinely appreciate her coming with me. "I am happy you came with me. I, uh, do not like being around strangers by myself."

She practically glows at that, a massive grin stretched across her face and a light blush. "That is ok. I am older so I have to look after you!" Uhuh. She was really, but that was something I still wasn't used to. And we looked the same age, anyway. "Why do you want to go to the adventurer place anyway?"

"'Cause it sounds interesting. And I want to meet an adventurer."

"Why?"

"'I bet they have interesting stories, and I want to hear them." Should I tell her? Eh, it couldn't hurt. "And… I want to maybe be an adventurer one day."

Sena looks shocked and confused. "Why would you want to be an adventurer? The adults say it is really, really, really, _really_ dangerous. And you are not supposed to do dangerous things."

"Well, do you not want to go inside of the forest one day? Even though adults say it is dangerous?"

"Um, yes? I would like to see it, even if it is dangerous. A little bit, at least. It sounds scary but fun." She seems torn between excitement and apprehension. "I like being scared a little bit sometimes. But only a little bit, and really dangerous sounds like the bad kind of scary, so-"

I cut off her rambling before she can get going any more. "Well, there are lots of places out there like the forest, which are dangerous and scary but fun and amazing to see. There are even amazing places that are not dangerous. And I would like to visit and see them all."

She still seems apprehensive, but not as much as before. I guess the furthest she has ever thought of straying from safety was the forest. The rest of the world may as well be the part of a map labelled 'Here Be Dragons' to her. I suppose I'm asking too much from someone who is just over a month old.

"So, you are going to leave?" Huh? Oh, oh no. She looks almost depressed, like a kicked puppy. "Will you come back?"

I smile at her and give her a small side hug. "Of course I would come back. And I will not even be leaving for a long time, anyway. I have to get older and much bigger and stronger first."

That seems to cheer her up. "Will you tell me about what you see?"

I laugh. The hope and excitement in her voice was heart-warmingly adorable, and her expression topped it off. "Yes Sena, I will tell you all about what I see on my adventures."

"Ok!" She grabs my hand, forcing me to pick up the pace. "Let us go then!"

"Whoa, hey, why so fast all of a sudden?" It takes a few moments for me to correct my stumble and start keeping pace.

"The sooner you talk to an adventurer, the sooner you can get strong and then go find things you can come back and tell me about!"

-

I don't think that even if I had been alone I would have missed the Adventuring Guild building, for the sheer fact that it was the only two-story building I had seen in the village so far.

It was also one of few buildings I had seen that had glass in the windows. Beyond that, it was an otherwise unassuming building. No banners, signs or the like to tell you what it was; just the large wooden board sitting off to the side with papers nailed to it. The infamous quest board.

Sena and I walk closer to get a better look. They seem to just be simple tasks. Gather a number of this, collect a number of that. Who knew fetch quests would actually exist.

Kind of weird, though, since some of these things were stuff Eris grew or could easily acquire. It'd probably be easier to just ask her, not sure why you'd go to the trouble of putting it here and hoping an adventurer felt up to it.

There was also one to hunt down some wolves that had been seen close by on the other side of the river. The person who wrote it made it very clear that if they weren't dealt with immediately, they would descend upon the village in a ravenous swarm and devour everyone.

Ha! Someone was really fucking melodramatic.

This time it's my turn to grab Sena's hand and pull her around. "Let us go see if there is anything around the back. If not, we can check inside. Uh, we are allowed inside, right?"

Sena goes to nod, then stops. "I… think so? I have not been told not to go inside."

"Fuck it, we will go in anyway."

Sena gasps. I turn to look at her in confusion, and catch her look of shock and horror; a hand covering her mouth.

Oh, fuck. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

"Y-y-you said a bad word. You could get in really big trouble for that."

"Uh, I-it was just an accident. It will not happen again, just please do not tell anyone ok? I am sorry."

Sena nods hesitantly. "Ok. But do not do it again." She shakes her finger at me. I have a feeling she was emulating her mother. "I am older so you have to do as I say."

I nod. "Ok."

Alright, I've got to start thinking before I say stuff. I don't even want to imagine what the reaction would be if I had done that near one of the adults, or god forbid, Eris.

We make our way around the side of the building, my ears picking up various sounds. What sounds like metal clanking against metal, grunting and heavy breathing, shifting feet, and a steady continuous thunk.

Jackpot.

Behind the building there is a large open area of flat-packed dirt that is most certainly a training ground. There are a number of large clearly outlined circles scattered around, a number of wooden posts and vaguely human-looking training dummies, and a series of archery targets and more wooden posts lined up in front of a stone wall that looks far too smooth for something built by hands.

I barely pay attention to this beyond a cursory look as something far more interesting grabs my attention. Namely, the two people currently making use of the grounds.

A fairly tall figure was wielding an almost stupidly big two-handed sword and doing what looked like drills of some sort; the blade flowing through the air in a way that was at odds with its size. Even in the heavy dull-grey plate metal that covered them from head to toe, the person moved almost gracefully as they fought off imaginary foes.

The helmet brought to mind a stereotypical Knight Templar with its bucket shape, and was covered in scratches and scars that marred the surface. The pauldrons were just shy of entering into WoW territory, and each one had some sort of eye-shaped gem placed dead centre in it. Similar gems were placed on the top of the gauntlets and in the centre of the metal plate that was part of one of those leather skirts that you would see in art and movies sometimes.

It was pretty damn intimidating, and judging by the way Sena is trying to hide herself behind me even though she is bigger, I can tell she agrees.

The second person is, while more unassuming, far more interesting to me. I knew I would have to work up the courage to talk to this one for sure.

He was probably of an average height and build and had short blonde hair. That's all I can tell about him since he's faced away from me. He was human, at least, since he had rounded ears. I had been expecting my first bow-wielding adventurer to be an elf, really. I wonder if that stereotype exists here as well?

He's wearing leather armour that covered his chest, back and shoulders, with a chainmail shirt underneath and leather glove-slash-gauntlets. Around his neck was a pile of fabric that might have been a scarf or a hood. He had more leather armour over a pair of brown pants. I think the technical term was greaves or something? I can't remember. Damn, it's time like these I miss the internet.

He has a short blade strapped to his waist, along with a quiver on his back that he was pulling arrows out of at a rapid and steady pace; launching them downrange far faster and accurately than anyone I had seen before.

So these were the effects of Jobs. It was a little unnerving, frankly. It was something that seemed just a little bit off from how things had been on Earth.

Sena and I circle around the man from a distance to get a better view. I notice that he has already put a decent amount of arrows into the distant target and that they were all stupidly close. I can see now that he looks fairly young for a human, maybe in his early twenties, with a slight bit of stubble growing in.

My train of thought is dragged down and brutally beaten and my mind skips a track when I watch the man pull out two arrows at the same time, pull them back, and let them go.

They both speed through the air, hitting dead centre on two separate targets.

...Ok, I call bullshit! What the fuck was that! I just… how...it…

…Holy shit, I need to learn me some of that.

We watch for a little while longer, before the adventurer finally runs out of arrows. With a satisfied grin, he slings his bow over his back and heads towards the arrow-filled targets. I take the chance to start approaching him, feeling that familiar anxious tension welling up in my gut; but I push through it.

When I get close, the man calls out to me without even looking back from where he was pulling out the arrows. Come to think of it, he probably knew we had been here the entire time. "Hey there, kids. What brings you two out here? I thought centaurs were usually wary of strangers."

They were? Information to store for later. Maybe ask Eris about it. I glance back at Sena to see she is keeping some distance from me and the man, and seems uncomfortable. Huh. She sees me looking, and her face hardens with resolve as she slowly walks over.

I don't miss the fact that her side is pressed up against mine and she has a grip on the bottom of my tunic, but I don't say anything; instead I gently take her hand in mine. I give it a gentle squeeze which she returns. She seems less tense, thankfully.

I force myself to stop stalling, fighting past the weight in my stomach. "Uh, this is my first time in town and I wanted to see this place. And meet an adventurer."

Finished retrieving his arrows, he turns to us, arms held out and smiling. "Well, you've found one. And a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. So, what can I do for you and your little lady friend?"

I wasn't sure if that was a joke about how Sena was clinging to me or not. Best just ignore it.

Time to play the part of the curious, excited child. "I want to know how to be an adventurer; what it is like! And I want to learn how to shoot like you!"

"Is that so? Well, being an adventurer is really dangerous, kid. What's got you so interested?"

"I want to see lots of places. And I want to become strong. Very strong."

"Heh, is that right? And how strong is that?"

"I want to become a Demi-God!"

That silences the adventurer, his smile dropping as he looks unsure of how to react for a second. Finally, he breaks into a grin and laughs loudly. "Well damn, kid. You don't aim low, I'll tell you that. What's your name?"

"My name is Nilas."

The adventurer sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Nilas. I'm Gavin."

I take his hand, giving it a solid shake. "Good strong handshake you've got. That's good, a man should have a decent handshake."

He claps me on the shoulder. "Tell you what, you and your friend can come inside and I'll tell you everything you want to know. How about it?"

I eagerly nod.

We start off towards the doors at the back of the building, Sena still holding onto my hand. Gavin calls out to the armoured figure, who was still practicing. "Hey Stein, don't overdo it again. I don't want to find you unconscious on the ground next time I come back out." He grins and winks at me, showing he was joking.

"This is Sena, by the way."

Sena flinches at that, and I give her a gentle, comforting smile; which relaxes her.

"Nice to meet you, Sena." Gavin gives her a similar smile, which she manages to weakly return. "H-hello."

It was a start, I suppose.


	16. Chapter 15

True to his word, Gavin gave me a pretty good general run-down on being an adventurer; and a more in-depth one on archery and being a ranger when I expressed my interest in learning.

He went through what a standard adventurer should carry. Mostly common sense stuff, but I guess it didn't hurt to be sure. Stuff like rope, a tent, torches, bandages, an axe, a knife, etc. Pretty much the fantasy equivalent of camping or hiking gear.

That made me think. Now that I was a centaur, when I was older I would be able to easily and comfortably carry a fair amount of stuff; which could makes things easier. On the other hand, other people might try and use me to carry more stuff. That, and the fact that armour is going to a problem. Do I just leave my horse half unprotected? Is it even feasible to armour up my whole lower half? Even a set of leather armour would take ages to make.

Shit, I was going to need to put a lot more thought into how I was going to do this.

Anyway, after that he moved onto how best to choose your next job and the people you would be working with for it; if you didn't have your own group. He recommended finding one to get to know as soon as possible, and to not go dungeon diving straight off with people you just met; saying that my inexperience would be dangerous to myself and them.

Stories of his own exploits were used as examples of what to do and what no to do, though I was pretty certain he had sterilised some of them or told more kid friendly ones. That said, he didn't hide the reality that being an adventurer was incredibly dangerous, and by the end of it I was feeling a little apprehensive; not that it was going to stop me. Sena looked like she didn't know whether she wanted to run and hide, or listen to more.

I was happy to see her open up during it; starting to ask questions herself and not seem so nervous around Gavin. It helped that he had a natural charisma about him, and seemed to be good with kids. I had to fight down any insult I felt when he would speak to me like a child. I had always hated when people seemed to speak down to me or dumb down what they were saying, but it was to be expected when I was literally a child, I suppose.

Still didn't like it.

Then came the best part. He asked if I wanted to learn how to properly use a bow.

Of course I said yes.

-

After a lengthy Q&A session with Gavin, he moved us all back outside into the training ground.

As we exit the building, I absently notice the armoured man from before was gonebefore focusing back on Gavin. Coming to a stop near the target range, he turns to me and sizes me up. His expression is stern and his attitude has shifted quite a bit, but it's good to see he is taking me seriously with this. "Ok, first we need to find out your dominant eye. Take your hands and hold them out in front of you like this." He puts his hands out and together, leaving a small triangle-shaped gap. I follow his lead. "Good. Now, make it so you can see one of the targets through the gap."

I focus on one of the distant targets between my fingers.

"Alright, now slowly bring your hands back towards your face. Make sure to keep focused on the target, don't pay attention to your hands. Let them do their own thing."

I do as he says, and when my hands come to rest on my face I am looking through the gap with my left eye.

"Hmm. Left eye dominant, huh? That might be a problem. I'm right eye dominant so my bow isn't going to work for you."

My disappointment must have shown on my face because he was quick to assuage me. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I can still show you the basics. How to stand, how to properly nock an arrow, the little important things. There is a lot more to archery than just pulling an arrow back and letting it go at the target." He smiles at me. "You'll just have to get the other stuff from the town hunters once you get hold of your own bow. You'll need them to teach you to make your own arrows and string a bow as well. That is important."

He goes to say something else, but stops partway with a confused expression on his face. "Huh. Guess I can't really teach you how to stand properly. Oh well, with four legs your centre of balance is probably fine no matter what you do. I can teach you posture, though."

He pulls his bow off of his back and moves himself into position. "Ok, so try and copy me. First, rotate your upper body like this."

-

By the time Gavin was finished teaching me as much as he could and Sena and I left, the day was starting to come to an end. The sun would be on its way down towards the horizon soon, and I was thinking it was probably best to head off and find Eris.

We parted from Gavin, but not before he promised if he ever came back through that he would see how I was doing, and was expecting great things from me.

I knew Eris had been heading towards the general store before I had been foalnapped by Sena, so I had her lead me there.

It was easy enough to spot when it came into view, thanks to the wagons nearby. It fit in with the rest of the town's aesthetic, wood with thatched roofing and was a decent size. The people who owned it probably lived in the building as well, after all.

As we get closer, Sena drifts close to me again; taking my how she seems fine one minute, and then she was shy and nervous the next.

Getting closer, I spot someone I definitely wasn't expecting to see. Mikhael was standing outside of the general store, talking to another male centaur and carrying a massive wood axe.

He spots Sena and I as we get close, and he smiles my way; turning the attention of the male centaur on us as well. How are centaurs so damn huge? Those two are a good head and shoulders taller than the human men walking by. I was going to be a giant when I grew up. That could actually end up being a problem…

Ok, what would a kids reaction be to this situation?

I smile back at him and pick up my speed. "Dad!"

When I reach him I put my arms around him as far as I can and hug him. Still kinda awkward, but it feels a little better each time.

"Hello Nilas. Have you had a good day?" He bends down slightly to return the hug.

I nod. "Uhuh. I have done lots of stuff. And Sena has told me lots of stuff and shown me lots of places."

The young centauress in question was standing a short distance away from us. "Sena, this is my dad. Dad, this is Sena."

Mikhael smiles down at the girl, which she happily returns. Her nervousness is gone once again. "Hello Sena. You are Selle's daughter, then?"

"Uhuh. It is nice to meet you, Nilas' dad!"

"And it is nice to meet you to, Sena. So, you are the one that stole away Nilas earlier?"

Sena starts to go red. "U-uh, I was just happy to meet a new friend a-and I got excited. You are not mad are you?"

"Of course not. I am happy that Nilas has made a good friend so quickly. He is a very quiet young boy. And Eris thought he would need a little push."

Hey! I resent that. There is nothing wrong with being quiet. I just listen more than I speak.

Though, I do want to know one thing. "Dad, where is mum? She said she was going here."

"She went out looking for you, actually. She will be back here in not too long, I think."

The centaur from before takes the chance to speak up. "Speaking of partners, I should get back to mine. See you tomorrow, Mikhael."

"See you, Jacob."

Once the centaur left, Mikhael turns back to us. "So, what did you two get up to today?"

Sena and I tell him about our day, with Sena taking the reigns of the story at times. She was very happy to tell him about my reactions to being groomed, to which he told her about the times I fell asleep part-way through at home. It was pretty embarrassing and I felt the need to defend myself, which I don't think helped.

And from the way Sena was looking at me she wasn't going to keep it to herself, either. I had a feeling the next time I was dragged to a grooming session, things were going to be interesting. I grew up the first time with nothing but sisters, I have a sixth sense for these things.

I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him about my reasons for going to the guild. I could tell him straight out, but if he didn't take it well I might not even end up getting a bow to practice with. But, if I kept the adventuring part to myself, later on when I've trained, if they don't agree with it, I could still go off and do it since I would already have what I needed. It sounded cruel, but I was usually a 'better to ask for forgiveness than permission' kind of person, anyway.

Unfortunately, I never got to decide; since Sena decided for me.

"And we went to the adventuring place cause Nilas wants to be an adventurer, and we met one! He was nice..."

Fuck!

I should have asked her not to tell anyone! I wasn't ready to try and possibly argue this.

Mikhael shoots me a look somewhere between confused and worried. Just as he opens his mouth to say something, I am thankfully saved by something behind me distracting him.

I glance behind me and notice Eris coming this way.

Wait, fuck. That's not any better!

Then again, Eris might be more open to the idea…

After a big hug for me and a kiss for Mikhael, she turns to Sena. "Hello, again Sena. Did you have fun with Nilas today?"

"Yes, Mrs Eris."

"That is good." She turns to look at me, and while she is still smiling there is something else in her expression. "Now, I just had a nice chat with an adventurer by the name of Gavin, who was telling me some interesting things about what my little one was getting up to."

I suddenly feel very, very nervous. Everything is going wrong very quickly.

Her and Mikhael exchange looks, then when she looks back at me her expression has softened and her voice is kind. "Tell me, Nilas. Why would you like to become an adventurer?"

Here comes the moment of truth. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. "Well, uh, I, uh, want to get really strong like mum and dad are, and so that I could go with you into the forest and hunt and see lots of places and learn lots of things." I've started to ramble now, but I can't stop. "And there are lots of things I want to see and so I want to learn to use a bow so I can be strong and safe. I want to be like you, mum! You are not scared to go places people say are dangerous."

Eris looks torn, somewhere between proud and worried. She looks over at Mikhael, who looks just as lost and a little more worried. "Nilas, what your mother does and what you want to do are very different. Being an adventurer is incredibly dangerous, you-"

"I know it is! Gavin told me all about how dangerous it is, but I still want to. Please! Please let me! I will do everything I need to, and I promised I would go and then come back and tell Sena about the things I see and I can not break a promise!"

I could feel myself getting genuinely upset, instead of just acting the part. This meant a lot to me.

I am pulled into a hug by Eris, who begins to stroke my head. "Shh. It is ok, Nilas. We are not upset with you, we just wanted to know why. Many adventurers they… they do not come back. And we do not wish to lose you. We love you too much."

I… I knew that. I was sure I knew better than most what dying was like and the things you could lose. But, I had a chance to not have to go through that again. And as… unconducive becoming something as dangerous as an adventurer would seem to be towards my goal, there was a chance I could… well, live for a very long time if not forever. And I was going to take it. I'd died once, and that terrifying experience was enough for me.

My voice is weak when I speak up. "I...I love you both too. I… I know It is dangerous… but, I want to at least try."

I look up at her, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "A-are you going to stop me from being one?"

Eris sighs, and for a second I see a pain behind her eyes that makes me feel guilty; but it's gone just a quickly. "You are far too much like me, my little one." Her tone is light and humorous, but I can hear the sadness in it. "I am thinking you are the Gods way of paying back all the things I did to my parents."

She squeezes me gently. "What you want is very dangerous, Nilas. And I can not say I want you to do such a thing, but I am not one to talk, I think. How about this. I will get you a bow, and you can train to use it. When I think you are good enough, you can come with me further into the forest. And then, when you are older if you still want to be an adventurer, I will not stop you. Is that ok?"

I nod. "Yes… that is ok." I hug her tight. "Thank you, mum. I love you."

Mikhael joins in on the hug as well, and I am sandwiched between them. "Just promise us that you will really think about it, and if in the end you choose to go through with it, be as safe as you can. Do not take unnecessary risks. You are my son, so I know you will be strong. But there are stronger things out there, always be careful."

"I promise."

And I meant it. I hadn't realised it, but these people, my parents, meant so much more to me than I had realised. And I would do my best to be as safe as possible, and I would work as hard as I needed to ensure that.

-

A decent time into our walk home, I remember something I was planning on asking Eris before everything else happening had made it slip my mind.

"Mum. When I went to the Stable, when she found out that you were my mum, Matthew's mum started glaring at me."

Eris freezes, all her muscles tensing at once and I swear I can feel the temperature drop. "She. _What_."

Oh geez, she has one of those stares that looks like it could kill a person. I'm just happy I'm not the target of it. "S-she was… glaring at me?"

Eris practically snarls. "That two-faced, prissy little tail-lifter! Who does she think she is g-"

" _Eris._ " Mikhael interjects. She stops her tirade instantly, noticing me staring at her wide-eyed. Taking a deep breath, she holds it for a second and then releases it. I can still see the sheer rage running through her, though. I think I might have poked something I shouldn't have.

"Sorry, dear. I just- You know how she is and it just…"

"I know."

"And, to treat Nilas like that because of things between us is-"

"I know. But you can not let her get to you. You are better than that."

Hugging him as best as she can around the wagon's harness, she buries her face in his shoulder for a moment. "She is just jealous I got you first..."

Mikhael snorts at that. "I think it is a lot more than that. You two have never gotten along, and it was not all her."

" _Mikhael."_

"You know it is true, Eris."

Eris sighs. "Yes, I know..."

Letting him go, she turns to me. "Matthew's mother and I have… never really gotten along. Things happened when we were younger, and some of them I am not proud about, and she has never forgiven me. Do not worry yourself with it, but tell me if she, or anyone else, does it again."

"Ok, mum."

Eris smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Good boy."

-

By the time we had gotten home, the sun had set and night had crept in. I was exhausted from how much walking I had done, and I could tell that Eris and Mikhael were both fairly tired as well.

After putting my new bow and the quiver away in the storage room, which we had been lucky to find was a left-handed one which had been kicking around the back of the store for a while, we wiped ourselves down and settled in for the night. I fell asleep almost right after I laid out on the blankets.

Now, I was drifting in that place between sleep and consciousness when I hear my name. I come awake slowly, listening vaguely to the whispering that woke me.

"...Nilas for now...nice night out tonight… All. To. Our. Selves." I only catch brief snippets as my half-asleep mind fails to process what I am hearing.

A few questionable sounds reach me, making confusion and awkwardness well up inside me. What are they...?

It's when I hear dad having to 'make it up to her still', that I realise what is going on.

Well, back to sleep I go. Hopefully I won't remember this in the morning.

I hear mum giggling as a door opens and then closes, shutting out the voices.

I'm going to remember this in the morning, aren't I?

I'm _totally_ looking forward to those mental images.

No, really.


	17. Interlude: Fatherly Fears

Mikhael watched his son sleep peacefully against his side with a gentle smile, running a hand gently down his back. He had not been so sure about being a father at first. He had always been the kind of person who did not go looking for stressful situations, preferring to take things easy.

He looked over at his partner, where she sat at the table writing something. Though, they always seemed to find a way to him, instead. Not that he would ever regret those particular situations.

And now, he and Eris had another to add to their family.

Things had been strange the first few days according to Eris, and Mikhael had seen it that first night as well; with Nilas seeming distant, withdrawn and uncomfortable. He had been unusually quiet and subdued, barely making a sound.

Thankfully, it passed quickly and he became as affectionate and energetic as a young centaur should be.

Unfortunately, it was starting to become apparent he took after his mother in more than a few ways.

With some amusement, he silently hoped he did not inherit her temper. Some of the people in town were sure she had some werecat in her.

They never said it where she could hear, of course. And he would never admit to having thought the same thing once or twice. Even now there were those who wouldn't approach her after their first encounters with the raging beast that lived inside her.

Eris was a scary centauress when she was angry.

He looked back down at his son, a tinge of sadness appearing on his face. He was already growing up far too quickly. Even Eris, who had expressed similar thoughts, had been older when she first took up her crossbow.

And worse, he wanted to be an adventurer.

Mikhael was, quite frankly, terrified of what might become of his son and wanted nothing more than to put a stop to it. But, Eris made it clear to him that any attempts to stop the boy's dreams would be met with stubborn arguing and would do little to put him off; in fact, it would most likely only drive him more.

So, all he could do is watch his son train and hope that there would not come a day where he left and never came back.

The centaur was torn from his thoughts by his wife. "Dear, come over here, please. I need your help with this."

Gently moving Nilas and wrapping the blankets around him, Mikhael stood and made his way over to her. When he got closer, he noticed she had written out names and things like 'inquisitive', 'assertive' and 'too quiet' written beside them.

...Wasn't Sena that young centauress Nilas was friends with? Why was Eris writing about her?

"Eris. What exactly are you doing?"

Eris glanced up at her husband, a look of intense thought on her face. "I am trying to figure out who would be best for Nilas, of course."

Mikhael sighed and ran his hand across his face. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but with some of the ideas she had had over the years, this was not that surprising. "He is not even a month old yet. Do you not think you are going a bit too far?"

Eris snorted, going back to work on her list. "Nonsense. He might be like me with his sense of adventure, but he has gotten your quiet personality. And if he has gotten that, he has most likely gotten your inability with women as well. He will need all the help he can get. Now, he is very good friends with Sena and they get along well; but I feel she might end up being a little too quick to support bad ideas from him. We will have to see how she grows, first. I was thinking maybe Bianca. She is a year older than him, but that could be a good thing."

Mikhael felt the need to defend himself. "I was not bad with women."

His wife sent an incredibly deadpan look his way.

"I was not!"

"Mhmm. The first time I kissed you, you thought I was trying to bite you."

Mikhael cringed. "You had bitten me before. I was being careful."

Eris waved that off. "I only did that when I was angry. And it was very obvious I was not angry then. Or it should have been. And we can not forget you accepting Cerelia's 'late night grooming' session without a second thought." She scoffed. "Honestly. If not for me, she would have you wrapped around her finger to this day, and you would not have even realised."

Mikhael frowned and crossed his arms. " _Eris._ You are doing it again."

The centauress flinched slightly, shooting him an apologetic look. "Sorry, dear. Thank you."

Mikhael sighed and sat down besides her, letting her rest her head on his arm. "It is ok. I know you try."

Eris smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently, before turning back to her list. "As I was saying, Bianca might be a good choice. Then again, she does seem a little whiny."

She scratched down something else on the paper. "There is Mira, of course; the little darling. She is responsible and well-spoken and she does not seem to mind being around Nilas. He told me about the grooming between Mira, Sena and him; so there has to be some interest. You should ask him, dear. Fathers and sons talk about those sorts of things, right?"

Mikhael sighed again. He loved her more than anything, but sometimes he wondered.


	18. Chapter 16

The hunter from the village that had agreed to train me was a harsh-faced, bald older human, with a hard gravelly voice and even harder personality. He scared me a bit to be honest, and the fact that he reminded me of an older-looking Riddick, without the murderous intent, probably added to that.

"So. You're the young centaur that wants to learn how to hunt, huh. You do know you'll be killing things, don't you, Kid?"

I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "Uh, yes? I am well aware of what hunting is."

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, still staring unconvinced down at me. I can feel him looking me over, and I nervously adjust the slightly-too-big bow thrown over my chest. If I hadn't been a centaur, it might have been a bit too big for me to use.

"This isn't something you can learn half-assed, kid. If you're going to be my apprentice, you're going to have to put some real effort in. You fall behind what I expect, I'll stop teaching you and you'll have to find somebody else."

Wait, apprentice? I didn't want to be his apprentice, I just wanted to learn some stuff before I continued on my own! "Uh, I did not really, uh, want to become your apprentice. I just, um, wanted to learn some basic stuff from you."

The man's disdainful expression grows darkerafter I say that. "If you want to learn from me, you become my apprentice." He starts to turn to leave. "If not, you can piss off back to your little stables."

Holy shit, this guy was a fucking asshole. I'm tempted to tell him to go fuck himself and leave.

I can't, though. I need to do this, and if I put it off now I might not ever work up the motivation to try again. And, if it really comes down to it and I can just stop once I've learned enough.

I swallow my anger. "Wait! I will become your apprentice then!"

The man turns back to me, with an expression like a shark. "Let's get started then."

-

"This is your bow?"

"Yes. I got it a few days ago from the general store."

"Is that right? And it's been stringed that whole time?" I nod and the hunter, whose real name was John but should have been Asswipe, throws the bow at me suddenly; making me desperately catch it. "You are a gods damned idiot, kid. It is very nearly a useless piece of shit if it's been stringed for that , it will do for now."

I clench my jaw and take a few deep breaths in through my nose, forcing myself to calm down. "It was the only one that was left-handed. And what is wrong with leaving it stringed?"

"Because it's a good way to needlessly wear out a bow, and a good way for a bow to shatter in your hand mid-draw."

He takes the pack he was carrying off his back, which I now see has his own bow, unstringed, tied to it. He rummages around in the pack for a second before pulling out a long thread of cord with leather loops on the ends. "Before anything else, you're going to learn to string and unstring a bow. Here." He tosses the cord at me and pulls another out of his pack.

Taking his bow, he puts the loops on both ends of it and gets to his feet. Placing his foot on the centre of the bow, he pulls the string up as he stands up straight; the bow bending with it and allowing him to slide the bowstring into its slot. He repeats the process, this time unstringing the bow instead. "Now, you try it."

I look down at my hooves and then back up at him. "Uuuuh..."

He just grunts. "Figure it out."

Tentatively, I bend over at the waist and place the bow on the ground. I gently press my hoof against the wood, hoping it can take it. Stringing the ends of the cord on the bow, I lean back up and pull. Thankfully, I manage to unstring it without anything going wrong, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now string it this time. You'll be doing this until I say stop. After this, I'll teach to do it without the cord."

I sigh, and get to work.

-

"Kid, hand me one of your arrows."

"My name is Nilas."

The day had been getting steadily worse. John hadn't let up the whole time with the attitude. And to make things worse, I couldn't really complain. He was actually doing a really good job of teaching me what I needed.

He was just such an ass.

"And you're a kid. So I'll call you Kid until I think you've earned otherwise. Now, hand me one of your arrows."

I do as he says, pulling it from where the quiver was strapped to my side. Eris had helped me come up with a way to keep it secured there, and we'd tested it to make sure the arrows didn't just fall out. If I had this new body, I was going to take advantage of the positive aspects of it.

The hunter looks it over, testing the metal tip on his thumb, bending the shaft back and forth slightly and looking at the fletching. "Mm. They'll do. It'd be a waste to use these for practice, though. I'll teach you how to make em another time. For now we'll use these."

He pulls an arrow from his own quiver, but instead of being tipped in metal the wood has been sharpened to a point. "You'll have to adjust to the slight extra weight once you start using proper ones, but it's better than damaging arrows you might need."

-

"The hell did I say, Kid. Don't slouch or overextend your arm or that'll keep happening."

I was rubbing the inside of my right forearm where the string had struck it again, scowling at the man. "Can I not just have something to cover it? This really hurts."

John shook his head. "No. The pain is there to teach you to hold the bow properly. If it's that bad, you should've brought something yourself."

I probably should have, but I hadn't been thinking about it at the time. I was dearly regretting it now. Still, for all he knew I was a very young centaur who knew nothing about archery. He was just being a dick.

"Again. And try to actually hit the target this time."

I bite down another flash of anger, pull an arrow from my quiver, nock it and draw the string. My back is straight, the arrow drawn back beneath my eye and I'm relaxed. I take a deep breath, aim and let the arrow go.

It manages to hit the far edge of the target this time. I grin at my improvement.

"You hit it. Now, next shot do better."

-

My arms feel like dead weight by the time John calls it done for the day. I keep forgetting that while I am a bit stronger than a human child, I am still a child and so still pretty damn weak. I would need to build up my fitness and muscle if I wanted to actually take on creatures and get stronger.

Maybe I could challenge Sena to races?

With his stuff all packed up, John turns to look at me. "Keep the practice arrows. Practice everything I taught you daily. Be back here in two days."

And with that he leaves.

I groan as I slide the bow over my head and rest it against my shoulder and chest. I'd have to unstring it once I got home. I look for a place to store the cord before just throwing it over my neck. I should probably get a bag as well if John keeps giving me stuff.

Shielding my eyes, I check where the sun is on the horizon and, seeing it on its way down, start heading towards the Stables. Mikhael said he would pick me up from there after he was done working, and the sooner I could get home and crash, the better.

Part-way there I spot Aelle following after an adult centaur who looked like he wanted nothing more than for Aelle to leave.

"Hey, Aelle!" I wave to him as he turns to look for who called out, and the older centaur takes that as his chance; nudging Aelle in my direction and saying something I can't hear before taking off in a canter. Aelle stands there glaring at the retreating figure before turning and making his way towards me.

"Hey, Nilas." He goes to say something else when he spots my bow and quiver. "Uh, what is with that."

"Huh? Oh, I am an apprentice to one of the hunters. I want to learn how to use a bow and to hunt."

"You want to learn to hunt?" He looks weirded out at that. "No, wait. You are already an apprentice? But you are only a week old!"

"I am almost two weeks old..." I grumble at him. It's a blow to the self-esteem when a kid not even two months older was taller than me and treating me like he was older. Which he was, technically, but still.

"You are still younger than me. How come you can do that? My mum and dad say I am too young and my brother will not even teach me anything."

I quickly try and change the topic before I have to deal with a whiny child. "So, uh, who was that just before?"

Aelle frowns, which is more like a pout really. "That was my brother. I wanted to play with him but he said he was going to play with his friends instead."

"How old is he?"

"He is two." Wait, what the f- oh, crazy monster growth speed. Right. How many of these centaurs are actually still really friggin young then?

"Are his friends all the same age?"

"Yeah." That's all I get from him. Guess he is only a child. Things like that aren't important to him.

Still, it gives me a general idea of how quickly a centaur grows. His brother looked around eighteen or nineteen years old. If that's how fast I'll grow I'll have to just be as quick as possible to start levelling up.


	19. Chapter 17

I'm choking on my own blood; my breath harsh and gurgling.

I can feel the coldness of death creeping slowly up my body; each part it passes going lifeless and still.

It reaches my heart and I can feel it start to slow, trying pitifully to keep pumping blood out of my wounds as the darkness drags me in.

"Hush, my little one. It is only a dream, it can not hurt you. I am here."

A golden warmth flows over me and banishes the cold. My breathing grows easy as my body relaxes and I'm filled with a scent of comfort and warmth and protection. I turn towards it and it wraps itself around me, pushing back the dark and keeping me safe.

I'm filled with nothing but overwhelming love for that warmth. For what protects me from the dark. For my mother.

I float in it for an indiscernible amount of time, before coherency begins to come back to me as I slowly wake.

I have my arms wrapped around something, with my face resting against it. I can tell thatit's hard and covered in hair. I rub my face against it to try and get a better idea of what it is. Seems like a limb.

I blearily open the eye not squished against the limb to take a look, and find that I have a firm grip on a white foreleg; hugging it against me.

I move my head and look up to find mum staring down at me in amusement, and I dopily smile back.

"G'morning~"

She lets out a small giggle at my slurred, half-conscious greeting. "Good morning Nilas. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmyep." I bury my face into her 'lap', wrapping my arms around her waist. "'Cause'f you."

She begins to stroke my head, making me hum contentedly from the back of my throat.

"That is good. What are you going to do today, little one?"

I shrug as best I can, slowly letting myself wake fully. "Mmmdunno."

"Why not go into the village? Spend a day playing with your friends. It has been a while since you have done so."

I mull it over. She has a point. It had been a couple of weeks since I had actually spent a day there just doing nothing. I was either learning from John, practicing archery here, reading mum's books or learning from her. I even spent one day meeting dad's parents. That was interesting, and very awkward.

I will admit that my anti-social tendencies had gotten the better of me a couple of times and I ended up spending some days relaxing alone instead of using it to go into town.

Should probably work on that, really.

It's decided then. Into the village I go.

"Mmm-ok. I'll go in. Later. Resting now."

Mum snorts. "If I let you 'rest', you will not be up until midday. No, you will be getting up now, I think."

She pushes me upright, and I let myself slowly slump back over in that direction; laying back down with my legs pointed towards her. She lets out a long sigh. "Nilas, do not make me put you over my back and drag you down to the river. I am sure the water will wake you up."

I attempt to sit my upper torso upright, my limbs still lagging slightly from sleep making it harder than it should. "I am up. I am up! No need for water."

Mum ruffles my hair and smiles. "Good. Now, go get ready. I trust you to be safe walking on your own, ok?"

I nod. "Ok, mum."

With a kiss on my forehead she gets up, going off to start her own day.

I get up as well, before the siren call of the blankets can lure me back to sleep.

I run over what I was going to do today in my head while I change my shirt for a clean one. I tried not to change them too often if I could help it, no need to give mum more work. I had managed to go down to the river alone a few days ago, but it was hard to go without mum or dad coming along.

Finding out first hand that familial bathing was a common thing among centaurs was an… interesting experience. I had hoped that the first time with mum was just that I was extremely young, but that wasn't the case. Made sense since as a centaur trying to wash yourself fully takes a lot longer and is a lot harder than having another do it for you, especially when you were fully grown.

And they were both fully grown, alright.

Time to think of other things.

Hmm, should I practice my archery a bit before I left?

I probably should.

...Eeeeeh.

But it would be the smart thing to do.

….Yeah, I wasn't going to. Couldn't be bothered.

And I had another day with John tomorrow so I wasn't slacking or anything. Just, taking a small break.

Well, time to grab something to eat quick and head off.

-

"...And frighten all the dogs, on the rocky road to Dublin',One, two, three, four, five.~" I sing to myself as I trot down the road. I didn't get the chance to do so often, since there was no way I was going to sing songs from my old life around where someone could hear.

Especially since a lot of songs didn't translate over well to Plainspeech, and so I had to do the singing in English. And I sure as hell didn't want to have to explain to others how I knew another language that no one had ever heard. I could always say I made it up, but it's easier to just not let it be heard in the first place.

That would be a fun conversation with mum.

I stop and pull up suddenly. My mind finallycatching up to itself.

Mum?

When did I start thinking of her as that?

...Come to think of it, I've been doing it ever since I woke.

I had been thinking of her as my mother, without even realising it.

It just felt… right.

Huh.

And she was my mum.

My amazing, incredibly attractive m-

You know what?

Now that I've accepted who she is, I'm sure that will all go away soon.

Yep.

No more awkward thoughts.

It'll make bathing easier at least.

...Gunna stop thinking about it now.

Moving on.

...You know, I never asked if the village has name. Sena or one of the others might know. Should probably ask.

"Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinkin', that's the paddy's cure when there he's on fer drinkin'~..."

-

Coming into town was still a daunting experience, especially since this would be my first time doing it alone.

I had disliked social interaction with strangers back in a world were people tried their hardest to not make eye contact as you passed each other on then street.

Here, where most people would give a smile and wave or a greeting as they went by, was playing merry hell with my introversion and social anxiety. I did manage a few awkward waves and smiles back.

In the distance I spot two familiar figures walking with their backs facing me. I pick up my pace a little.

"Mira! Matthew!"

They both turn their upper torsos to look at me; Matthew's turn far more frantic and sudden than Mira's.

I slow down slightly when I get a look at their faces.

While Mira is smiling happily at me, Matthew looks like he wants nothing more than to run quickly in the other direction.

I watch as he turns to Mira and starts speaking. I can't hear whatever it is from this distance, but judging by how Mira's expression changes, I don't think he is talking about how happy he is to see me.

Mira glances in my direction quickly before saying something in return, looking confused.

As I get closer, Matthew says one final thing and after looking at me nervously once more, leaves at a trot. Mira watches him go, shoots me an unsure and apologetic look and follows after him.

...Oh.

Well, ok then…

Not sure what that was about.

Guess I'll go find Sena or Aelle, instead.


	20. Chapter 18

Turns out that finding a specific person in a village of this size isn't easy.

A quick, awkward stop in at the Stables where I was certain people were staring at me more than usual, I found out from Sena's mum that Sena was out in the village somewhere and she didn't know where Aelle was.

As I left, I was certain one or two were talking about me. And I swear Sena's mum gave me a concerned look as I turned to leave. I dunno, maybe I was just being paranoid.

I spent quite a bit of time just wandering around the village.

It was kind of nice, really. I hadn't really taken the time to properly familiarise myself with the place, and my easily confused sense of direction meant that aimless wandering was probably my only option of finding someone I knew.

Probably the most interesting thing I saw was a young woman riding side saddle on a centaur, holding hands with each other. It was sweet, so long as I didn't think too hard about it.

Damn you internet!

During my attempts to purge those mental images, I turn a corner and enter an area of the village that was pretty much a tiny park. A clearing that had a small amount of grass and a few trees in the centre of it.

Sitting underneath or playing among the trees are a small group of human children and centaurs; including Sena and Aelle. I even recognise Aelle's brother sitting close to his younger sibling.

The first one to properly spot me is a pretty brown-haired centauress with a lighter brown hide who looks to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. She looks me over for a moment, before smiling and speaking to the energetic young girl sitting across from her whose back is facing me.

Sena's head and torso whip around to look back over herself, her eyes locking on to me instantly and narrowing.

Ok, what is going on here.

In an instant, the fiery young centauress is up and running. Far quicker than I thought would be possible. I brace myself for another painful collision, and am pleasantly surprised when she stops herself just in front of me instead.

"Nilas." Her arms are on her hips in that feminine 'you've fucked up' pose that apparently transcends worlds and species and she is, well, it looks like she is trying to frown but her cute childish face makes it nothing more than a heavy pout. "I am very upset with you."

"Huh, what why?" I have no idea what is going on today. Maybe I should have just stayed at home.

"It has been weeks since you came to play! It is very rude to not visit your friends, you know." And now she's shaking her finger at me.

...O...kay. So, is this why Matthew and Mira are avoiding me? It…kind of sounds like something a child would do?

She lets out a dramatic sigh. "You are only young, so I will forgive you this time. Come on!"

I protest her claims as she drags me back towards the group, but they fall on deaf ears as she just continues to speak over me. "I have more people to introduce you to. I could have done it earlier but you were being rude. They do not mind, though."

"Ok, that is nice. But I want to know what is going on with Mat-"

"Bianca! This is him!"

Bianca, the pretty centauress Sena had been talking to, is watching me curiously. "He is the one who wants to be an adventurer?"

Oh god, Sena has been telling people. Don't rumours and gossip spread like wildfire in places like this?

"Sena, have you been telling people about me wanting to be an adventurer?" I was frowning at her.

Sena nods. "I told my mum and then other people heard." Of course they did… "So when others asked about it, I told them as well!"

I groan, bringing my hand to my forehead. I think I know where this is going. "Did Matthew's mum hear it?"

Sena frowns slightly. "Uhuh. And she was upset for some reason and said that Matthew can not play with you anymore." Her ears droop and she looks crestfallen. "Sorry..."

Well, that answers the question of why he fled from me with his tail between his legs. He seems a little too clingy to his mum. I had a feeling she was a serious helicopter parent.

"It is fine, Sena. It is not your fault." I smile to show her I'm not upset. "What about Mira? I saw her and Matthew before and after Matthew ran away, shefollowed him." She didn't seem too happy about doing so, though.

Sena shrugs. "I do not think she was told to stay away from you. She did not say so. She was probably just looking after Matthew like she usually does."

So, Mira isn't avoiding me, she is just looking after Matthew? I feel a little bit better now, actually. No clue what Matthew's mum's problem is. She just seems like a bitch.

I finally take the chance to sit down across from Bianca, who had been waiting patiently for us to finish talking; making myself comfortable on the grass as Sena does the same.

Suddenly, Bianca leans forward and grabs my face in her hands; smooshing my cheeks. I stare up at her in shock and confusion. "W-wha?"

She's stares intently at my face for a second.

"Uh, can I haph my fasche back pleashe."

She grins at that. "You are so adorable~." Pulling me into a crushing hug, literally dragging my whole body towards her, she nearly squeals.

"Nice to meet you, Nilas. I can tell you and I are going to have lots of fun together."

She smells really nice.

Wait, whoa, hold on. Getting off track there.

I struggle to try and free myself but holy shit does she have some strength. "Lemme go!"

"In a second~. I just need to hug you some more."

"Sena, help!"

"Good idea~. Sena, come get a hug as well!" There is wicked amusement in her voice when she says that.

"Um, sorry Nilas. She should stop soon." Sena, you traitor!

A person I've never heard before speaks up before I finallysuccumb to suffocation. "Bianca, let the poor kid go. Do you want to scare off another one?"

I taste freedom at last when the overly affectionate centauress lets me go with a devious grin. I move backwards out of her reach quickly, just in case.

Thankfully, her attention is focused on Aelle's brother, who must have been the one to speak up. "I tried to tell him I was sorry. He was just so shy, it was cute."

I lean over to Sena. "Is she talking about Matthew?"

Sena giggles. "Uhuh. He won't go near her, now. He says she is scary."

I snort. "She is kind of scary."

Sena huffs at that. "I think she is nice."

"People can be nice and scary."

"Well, I do not think she is scary, so there!"

I raise my hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. She is not scary. Just… very overbearing."

"You are lying. She is a centaur, not a bear. No one is stupid enough to believe that."

"Wh-what? I-" I'm thrown for a loop by that. She sounded serious as well. "I- overbearing has nothing to do with bears, Sena. It means she is, uh, well…" How do I… Oh, right. Centaur language. I repeat the word using that instead.

"Ooooh." Sena looks faintly embarassed. "So it has nothing to do with bears then?"

I shake my head and snicker. "No, Sena. It does not."

"Well, how did you learn that word in Plainspeech, then?"

"I read it in one of the books at home and asked my mum what it meant."

"Really? That sounds nice. What kind of books do you have?"

"Uh, all kinds, really. Lots of them are about plants and being an apothecary. My mum really likes those."

"What else have you read? Tell me." She has that curious gleam in her eye again. No getting out of it.

-

I surreptitiously try to put some distance between where I have being practically glued to Bianca's older girlat one point having made me sit down next to her so she could occasionally fawn over how cute I apparently was.

It was amusing watching Ronan, Aelle's older brother, sending love-sick puppy dog looks Bianca's way on occasion, though. She never noticed them, the poor guy.

Then again, I didn't know how old she was. She could be anywhere from a few months older than Mira to two years. He could be making eyes at the centaur equivalent of underage for all I knew.

Hell, he could be underage for all I knew.

Great, now I'm weirded out again.

Goblins aren't exactly a great point of reference for, well, anything really, either. So that knowledge is no help.

Fucking goblins.

The mildlyoverbearing centauress was currently talking about how romantic my dream to be an adventurer was. I had a feeling she didn't actually think I was going to become one, but that it was more like an adorable childish dream. Like a kid saying he wants to be an astronaut.

Well, time to show her I guess.

"I am already an apprentice to a hunter, actually."

"You are?" The question is echoed by pretty much everyone who was part of the conversation, save Aelle who already knew.

"Yep. See?" I show them my arm, where the bruises and welts from the string are. I was still occasionally hitting myself, but I had gotten a lot better at it. "From the bowstring hitting me."

Bianca had my arm in her grip nearly instantly, running her fingers gently over the marks. "Oh, you poor thing. They look like they hurt." She brings my arm up to her face and kisses them. "There, all better."

"Um… thank... you?" I awkwardly take my arm back. Why did I always seem to end up around the strange girls.

"But being a hunter means you have to kill and eat things." That came from Stephan, one of the younger human children I had met on my first visit to the village. Embarrassingly, I hadn't remembered his name and had to wait till someone else said his name before I used it myself. I was good with faces, not names. "I thought centaurs didn't eat meat and stuff. That's what my dad said."

...Huh? "They… do not?"

I turn to the other centaurs, confusion etched on my face.

Sena, who is looking at me strangely, shakes her head. "I have never eaten it. And I have never seen anyone else at the Stables eat it. I did not even know we _could_ eat it."

Aelle looks slightly wary, but shakes his head when I look at him. "I have not, either. And I do not want to."

Bianca speaks up before I even get the chance to look at her. "I have once! It felt and tasted really weird. Not something I would try again."

"I have as well, and I agree with Bianca." Of course you do, Ronan. Heh. "I do not get why humans like it so much. It is disgusting."

Now, I felt the need to defend meat. That shit was fantastic. "It is not. It tastes amazing. And my mum eats it as well."

"Yeah! Meat is really good." Thank you, Stephan. "Centaurs are weird for not liking it."

The other young boy whose name I still don't know, voices his agreement. Haha, fellow meat lovers unite!

"No we are not. And your mum is weird anyway, from what I have heard."

"What."

...Hold the fucking phone. The fuck did you just say, Ronan?

Now, if he had just been stating something he had heard, I could have left it well enough alone. But that little hint of assholish judgement meant I was mad.

"Your mum is weird. I heard people talking about how she came into the village one time wearing a wolf's skin and telling people how she killed and ate it."

I can feel the familiar fire igniting in my chest, and I clench my fists to try and get it under control. Relax. Re-

Next thing I know I'm in a choke hold.

No, wait. That's just Bianca hugging me again.

"Ronan! Why would you say something like that about his mother." Her voice is scandalised. "Look how upset you have made him. Apologise!"

"Wha- But it is true. Others said how sh-"

I have to fight down laughter at the confusion and hurt in his voice and on his face. Fuck you, asshole. Talk shit about my family will you.

"Apologise!"

"O-ok, I am sorry!"

Heh. Maybe Bianca isn't so bad, after all.

-

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because you have not raced me yet!"

"Do I have too? I was comfy." I was whining, but I really liked having the chance to just lay down and relax. Especially in the sun. But, Sena had been having none of that and had been practically jumping on me till I agreed to race her at least once.

"I know that. But why do I have to race you."

"So I can beat you, of course!"

I had the strangest feeling that Sena might be a _tiny_ little bit competitive. I dunno, something just gave me that vibe.

I can't really complain, though. I needed to start improving my stamina and pushing myself, and at least racing Sena gave me the push to actually do something about it.

I look over at Sena who is staring back at me with a confident grin and prancing on the spot. I grin back at her. May as well get into it.

I can hear the others cheering off to the side. Calls of 'Go Sena!' and 'Beat her, Nilas!' coming from different people. It even sounds like Bianca is alternating between cheering for both of us.

Sena gets into a running stance, her torso leaning forward and snorting heavily. "Three, two, one, GO!"

I shot off from my starting position, my hooves gripping the hard-packed dirt and pushing me forward at a startling pace. I hadn't really run all out before and it was… exhilarating. My body naturally fell into a gallop, which was very, very different to running as a biped.

As a biped you are literally falling forward and pushing off with your legs, catching yourself before you overbalance and then doing it again.

As a quadruped, you can feel the power in each step and the terrifying amount of muscle in your rear that is there to force such a heavy body forward in a constant motion; legs falling in a constant tattoo against the dirt.

I can feel my legs almost touch underneath my stomach with each four-beat motion, my massive lungs working overtime to bring in enough oxygen to supply my whole body.

I glance over at Sena where she is just ahead of me, her upper torso leaning forward slightly and rocking in time with her gallop the same way I was. She chances a glance back and grins when she sees me behind.

We're following the outside circumference of the clearing and even though I'm on the inside, Sena isn't making it easy. Seeing the chance, she ducks in front of me to try and block my attempts to pull forward and kicking up dust in my face.

And, oh god why couldn't her tail be longer!

My hooves dig into the dirt as a sudden burst of energy brings me around her right side, desperate to get out from behind her for many, many reasons.

I push myself harder, feeling muscles I didn't even know I had start to ache from the extended sprint as we rounded the clearing for our second lap.

We had agreed to three laps, so I had some time still to get ahead.

I slowly come level with Sena, who isn't looking too happy at that judging by the glower and sudden burst of speed. I can hear her breathing heavily already, though I can't really talk. My own breathing is coming out in sharp, heavy snorts.

The cheers from our onlookers are still going. I even notice a few more people watching us outside of the clearing with varying expressions.

I lose myself in the feeling of the wind in my hair and the dirt under my hooves. I can smell sweat and dirt and adrenaline and I feel so... free.

I laugh out loud, coming parallel to Sena who returns the laugh with a competitive grin.

We're neck in neck. Our hooves nearly synchronised as we push ourselves harder and harder. Vying for that last little bit of speed to come ahead.

In a rush of chemicals, sweat and burning lungs and muscles we come to the final stretch of the race.

I fight with Sena for that coveted win, but I can feel myself slowing. The lactic acid building up in my limbs slowing them just enough for her to slowly but surely pull ahead.

With barely any distance between us, Sena crosses the line first.

She throws her hands up in the air, and a cheer goes up; not just from our original watchers but from those watching outside of the clearing as well.

I slow down, heaving in massive breaths to try and get my breath back. Putting my hands on my head, I slowly keep walking to let my limbs relax.

It felt good to run like that. My body had anenjoyable burn going and I could feel my hearts thudding heavily.

...hearts?

My breath catches in my throat and I start coughing when I realise that I HAVE TWO HEART BEATS.

I HAVE TWO HEARTS!

HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICED THAT BEFORE?

My legs feel even weaker now, focusing on what must have been there the whole time I've been like this. I can feel my heart hammering away in my chest, as well as another doing the same inside the chest of my lower torso.

I have to fight to not start panicking. This is something truly alien and beyond anything I was expecting.

What else is different inside of me? How inhuman was I even in my human half?

My skin crawls and my body begins to feel weird as my mind begins rejecting it.

Ok, calm down. Calm down.

"Are you ok?" Sena is watching me with a worried expression. I must look terrified.

"I… I am fine. I just need to sit down." I give her a shaky grin. "I guess you are just too fast for me. I pushed myself too hard."

The compliment sets her preening. She forgets she was worried about me in an instant.

I follow after her as she runs back to the group, singing her own praises.

I guess I still haven't fully adapted to everything yet.


	21. Chapter 19

I feel another pleasurable rush as I watch the arrow strike the target, just left and down slightly from the centre.

"Again." John stands just off to the side, watching intently as I go through the day's practice.

I draw another arrow, guiding it smoothly from the quiver at my side and to the bow. I nock the arrow without slowing and swiftly and smoothly draw the arrow back to my cheek, breathing slow and steady as I aim, then let go.

The arrow this time hits just to the right and up of the last arrow, hitting the target dead centre.

A nice grouping of seven arrows adorns the target. A testament to my freakishly rapid ability to learn. I know for certain now that being a monster has given me the ability to learn crazy fast. I should not be this good at archery after only a couple of weeks.

Not that I was complaining, of course. I'd take every bullshit ability I could get. Increased strength, speed and senses, magic. Oh hey, I've got to ask mum about magic! If I could use that, it would be amazing. And I remember magic users being labelled as 'Walking Artillery' by Admiral Turbo Sue.

Besides, being able to hurl lightning bolts or fireballs around would be a dream come true.

Sorry, humans. I may have been one of you once, but even with the negatives being a monster is just so much more awesome.

A stab of pain in one of my ears wrenches me out of my thoughts and sets my ear fluttering wildly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I glare at John as he pulls his hand back from where he flicked me, returning my glare with one of his own.

"I was talking to you, Kid. And it is pretty Gods damned rude to ignore someone when they are. Don't your parents teach you anything."

I snort, but stop glaring and stare at the ground. I manage to force out a stubborn apology. "Sorry."

"Mm. Well don't bloody well do it again, then. You want to learn, you have to focus. And the last place you want to lose focus is _while shooting or hunting_. Now, go get your arrows."

-

I watch in confusion as John feeds the small fire he has started in a fire pit behind his house.

"Uh, so what exactly does building a fire have to do with archery?"

John grunts, but doesn't look up from the fire. "I'm going to teach to make arrows."

"That… does not really answer my question."

No reaction.

Instead, he stands up and makes his way away from the fire and towards the back of the building. He returns with a bundle of sticks and a sack.

How big does he want this fire to be.

Dropping the sack and bundle on the ground a safe distance away from the fire, he waves me over.

"Sit down, Kid. This is important. Now, normally you'd want to do this with green branches, but you can still learn using these..."

-

"Ease up on it, Kid. You're trying to straighten it out, not break it in half."

"Mm, sorry." I relax the pressure on the arrow shaft, bending it gently across the heated-up straightening block to work out the kinks. When I'm finally satisfied, I pass it over to the older hunter.

He rolls it in his hands, eyeing the shaft. "Not bad, Kid. You've got a good eye for this. Try another."

-

"Catch."

I reflexively catch what John throws at me, my hearts leaping a bit at the sudden object coming my way.

"...Why did you throw a piece of wood at me?"

"You push the shafts through the holes to get rid of the bark and shape them to what you need."

"Oh... ok?"

I roll it in my hands, peering through the holes curiously.

"It's not going to bite ya, Kid. Get a move on."

"Well you could have said you wanted me to try it. Geez."

"I just did. Move it."

-

My hands are starting to ache from the having to force the arrow shafts through the block. It's tedious work and hard on the hands, but John wouldn't be teaching me if it wasn't important.

With a few more jerky pulls, I drag the last shaft free; perfectly cleaned and shaped.

I look up at John, who had finished his stack a while ago and had been setting up what was probably the stuff for the next step.

I had never known how much preparation went into just making arrows. And not even a full arrow, just the wooden shafts.

I can feel my attention span start to slip and quickly drag myself back to the real world, before John can have a go at me for it again. "I am done."

He looks like he was just about to snap at me, whatever he was going to say dying on his lips. I grin internally at his put-off look. He grunts instead. "Fine, hand them here. I'll do this part, since it's easy enough to get by watching."

He pulls out a jar filled with what looks like oil, and a stained brush. I hand him my bundle and he sets them on top of his own, before taking the brush and opening the jar. "You want to seal the shafts so they don't just go and warp at the slightest bit of moisture and ruin all the work you put into them."

-

By the end of the lesson, my head felt like it was going to burst from all the stuff crammed into it.

How to cut a nock in the arrow. How to carve the bone or horn for the insert in the nock. Cutting the feathers. Attaching them.

John wasn't one for delicate teaching. He would make me do it again and again until he was satisfied.

I lost count of how many feathers I went through trying to cut the fucking things to shape.

Eventually, though, the arrows were complete; minus the arrowheads.

"Don't worry about them. I'll have to put in an order for them with Sam."

"Sam?"

John looks at me like I'm a fool. "The blacksmith."

"Ah." There wasn't really anything else to say.

I start to collect my things, placing my odds and ends in my bag and putting my bow over my chest.

"Hey Kid."

When I look his way, John almost looks like he is smiling; the corner of his mouth slightly upturned. "Tomorrow morning, just after sun up. Be here. I think it's time you started to learn how to hunt."

"Really?!" I'm grinning. Yes! Finally, I can actually start doing something! I'd started to panic slightly as every day passed and I went almost nowhere. I didn't know how large the window of opportunity for increasing my growth rate was, and if I missed it I have no clue what I would do.

"I'll admit, you've done good, Kid. You've come further, quicker than anyone I've seen. I think you're about ready."

His face hardens. "Don't think it means you can slack off. You've still got a long way to go, and if you don't keep up; you'll have to go find someone else to teach you. Now, get going."

I do as he says, practically prancing down the road.

Haha, yes! Evolution here I come! I wonder what I'll turn into? Ooh, what if I get a Blessing? Fuck, that would be so awesome.

I let out a giddy giggle that earns me a few amused looks from passersby, but who cares; Ultimate Power here I come!

Oh fuck.

How am I supposed to get here just after the sun comes up?

Fuck, fuck, fuck. No way I could get up in the middle of the night to start walking. Hell, I doubt Mum or Dad would let me.

Shit, what do I do…

I cringe as an idea comes to mind. I really, really don't want to have to ask.

…But I really don't have any choice.

This is going to be awkward and uncomfortable as fuck…

-

I move through the massive open doors of one of the Stables, and make my way inside.

I get friendly greetings and smiles from most people moving past, with some not quite friendly scattered throughout that I force myself to ignore.

Running my gaze around the large room, my heart plummets and gut seizes when I can't spot anyone I know. Sena's mum is nowhere to be seen.

Oh god, I'm going to just have to stand here awkwardly while I wait for someone I know to show up, aren't I?

...S-should I knock on Sena's door?

I spend a few more agonising minutes trying to work myself to up just do something; made worse by people looking my way to see what I am doing. I can feel myself getting more and more uncomfortable from their attention.

Screw it, I'll go wander around town for a bit and come back.

I turn and head back towards the doors. I have to pull up short to avoid crashing into some...one.

"Mira!"

Oh thank god, someone I know.

I hug her before she can react.

Geez, when did I get this huggy? All the centaurs must be rubbing off on me.

"So, I finally get to meet the elusive Nilas, then?" A woman's voice coming from behind Mira makes me glance over her shoulder at- Holy shit.

She is the tallest centauress I have ever seen.

No, seriously. She has a few good inches on any others I've seen around. She's almost as tall as Dad.

Her blonde hair is done in two braids that came down over her shoulders and reached just past her chest, which was…well. Yeah. Her hide was also the same as Mira's, so I was going to go ahead and guess this was her mother. She was carrying a woven basket full of what looked like clothes.

"Uh… H-hello."

The woman smiles down at me. "Hello. Let us move out of the way the door before people get upset."

We move inside again after Mira says hello and gives me a hug in return, and Mira's mum goes off towards what it probably their room while Mira and I sit on some of the free pillows.

"So, uh, what have you been doing today?" Wonderful conversation, Nilas.

Mira doesn't seem to mind, though. "I have been helping my mother with chores. We just got back from washing clothes at the river. You should come down one time, playing in the water is fun."

"I might just do that."

Mira looks me over, eyes jumping from my quiver to my bow. "You had another hunting lesson, today?"

I nod. "Yeah. Well, more of an archery lesson. Have not really done… any, uh, hunting yet."

"I see. Are you enjoying it?"

"Uhuh. I am learning a lot of things, and it is fun to see myself improve."

She gives me a smile. "That is good."

The awkward silence reigns again for a short time. I see Mira's ears perk up slightly when I open my mouth. "Uh, do you… know where Sena's mum is? I wanted to, uh, ask her something."

I catch her ears twitch slightly before she answers. "She was still at the river with Sena as we left. She would be back a little later. What do you want to ask her?"

I scratch the side of my neck. "I want to ask if it is alright for me to stay here for the night. John, the hunter training me, wants me to be at his house just after the sun rises tomorrow. No way I could walk there by then from my house."

The blonde centauress tilts her head to the side slightly. "Why would you need to ask? Any centaur can stay here if they want."

"Well, I did not really know that, and, uh, I would not know where to stay. It…yeah."

Mira's smile gets a little wider. "You could stay in our room for the night. I am sure my Mother would not mind. I will ask."

I blink. "Uh, really? Wow, thank you."

"Though, once Sena hears she will most likely want to do the same."

"Heh, yeah. She does like being involved in things, regardless of what others think."

Mira giggles at that. "Yes, she does."

-

Mira's mum had no problems letting me stay the night, like Mira said. And sure enough, once Sena showed up with her mum she invited herself to the… wow, this is a sleepover isn't it? Last time in years I did something even remotely like that was crashing on a friend's couch after a LAN party. Not sure if I should feel awkward about it or not.

When Dad came around to get me and head home, I explained the situation and that was that.

Turns out that in the Stables, dinner is a very social affair. Food is cooked in bulk and served out to everyone, and the Stable was filled with the sound of conversation as we all ate.

I sat at a table with Mira, Sena, Aelle, Matthew and their parents. Though, Matthew was sat on the other side of the table, and his mother chose to ignore my existence once again.

I had to find out what the hell was going on there. I bet Mum would know.

I didn't miss the looks Mira and Sena's mothers were sending her. Somewhere between mildly disapproving and exasperated.

If anyone else noticed they didn't say anything. Instead, I chose to focus on Sena trying to convince Aelle to join in the impromptu sleepover, but he was having none of it. Apparently, Sena kicked in her sleep.

Great. Looks like I'll be putting Mira between me and her.

After everyone had finished eating, Sena's mother had gone after Matthew's as she left with Matthew in tow. One guess what they were probably talking about.

-

"Come on, Nilaaaas~. Sit doown~!" Sena grabs my arm and pulls hard enough to put me off-balance as I stagger towards her. I quickly sit down before she does any real damage.

Mira's family's room looks very similar to Sena's, with the addition of a few books and what looked like sewing equipment sitting on top of a small table in the corner, along with a few other random odds and ends.

"Alright, time for sleep, children." Mira's mother spoke up from where she was leaning against her husband's side. He was a thinner centaur, not as stocky or muscular as some of the others I'd seen; my father included. He had a dark grey hide and blonde hair a few shades darker than his wife's and daughter's. He was also, amusingly, shorter than his wife by an inch or two. Lucky guy.

"Aw, but Mrs. Liara, do we have to?" Sena, of course.

"Yes, Sena. Some of us have to get up early. Nilas included." Liara, Mira's mum, gives Sena a patient smile.

The sulky centauress sighs. "Okay..."

"Um, thank you again for letting me stay the night, Mrs Liara, Mr Ilurus."

"You are welcome to stay any time you like, Nilas." Mira's dad spoke up. A mischievous glint appears in his eye. "Besides, I am certain it is not something you will complain about any time in the future, hmm?" His eyes jumped to the girls on either side of me, before settling back on my own and he grins.

Liara slaps him on the stomach. "Behave, you." She turns us three kids. "Alright, get comfortable. It is time to turn the lanterns out."

A pair of arms wraps around my shoulders and pulls me over sideways. Yelping in surprisng and flailing, I hit a the floor with a dull thump. I strain my neck around and spot Sena's face close, grinning at me. "Good night, Nilas!"

"Uh… good night, Sena. Can you let me go?"

"Nope."

...Fine, whatever. I was used to sleeping with someone now, anyway.

Mira makes herself comfortable beside me, a number of blankets draped over her back as she offers me one with a pitying smile.

"Good night, Mira!"

"Good night, Sena."

I take it and throw it over myself and Sena, who has attached herself to me like a leech. With that, the lantern is put out and I settle down to sleep.

"Good night, Mrs Liara and Mr Ilurus!"

"Good night, Sena."

"Good night, everyone!"

"Sena. Sleep." Liara puts her hoof down.

A few seconds later, a sheepish voice comes from the figure behind me. "...Sorry."


	22. Chapter 20

Thoughts bubble up within me, as my consciousness slowly rises to the surface.

I am surrounded by warmth, and unfamiliar yet comforting scents. My body feels heavier than usual, like a pressure pushing down on me and my arms are wrapped around something soft and warm.

Once my mind stops cycling itself through my awakening senses, I become aware of a hand gently moving my shoulder back and forth.

"Nilas. You will have to get up now. The sun is coming up." The tone is motherly but firm.

I bury face deeper into whatever I am cuddling. It doesn't smell like mum or dad for some reason.

"Mmdonwannaget up, Mum..."

"Oh wow, he is calling you mum, already. It must be more serious than I thought."

"Ilurus..."

"What? I am a father. Teasing my daughter and her friends comes with the role."

Wait… that's… not my parents.

I slowly open my eyes and my vision is filled with blonde hair. Is that...?

I pull my head back slightly, and find myself looking at the back of Mira's head. I blink slowly as my mind works through that new information.

Huh, guess I must have latched onto her during the night. Not surprising, since I am a serial cuddler in my sleep.

I slowly begin to extract my arms from around her, mindful to not wake her up.

"Ah, so you are finally awake."

Oh, right. People were talking. I turn my heavy-lidded gaze upwards, where Mira's mother crouched over us.

I wave to her with what is probably a goofy smile on my face. "Hello Mrs Liara. Thank you for getting me up."

I go to move away from Mira and get up, but am stopped by something heavy weighing down on my mid-section. Confused, I glance down and am met with a strange sight.

Sena is stretched out over both mine and Mira's lower halves with her arms stretched out above her head, face down on the floor snoring gently.

How the hell did she manage that? Or more importantly, how the hell was I going to get up?

"Having trouble?" Liara sounds amused at my current predicament. "Here."

Gently, she lifts Sena up and off Mira and I with ease; a reminder of just how strong adult centaurs seem to be. She lowers the young centauress gently down on the other side of Mira, where she shifts briefly before falling back into a deep sleep.

Careful to keep my voice down, I thank her before going to stand. I groan as aches and pains I had previously not noticed hit me all at once.

It seems Sena attaching herself to me so closely was probably one of the better options, since even with almost no space between us she apparently still managed to tenderise my back and butt during the night.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawn so heavily I swear my jaw is going to pop.

"Did you have a good sleep, Nilas? It looked very comfortable." Ilurus laughs at the confused look I send him. What is he- oh. I had spent the night attached to his daughter. Stereotypical teasing of the young male about cute girls his age and such. Fair enough.

"Yes, I slept well thank you. Except for Sena's kicking." He just laughs at that.

Gathering up my stuff quickly, I thank Liara and Ilurus again and say goodbye before going on my way.

-

The walk through the village towards John's house gave me time to fully come awake, helped along by the mild chill in the air. People who were starting their day as well greet me, with the occasional double-take at the young centaur armed with a bow and quiver and wearing a small knife.

By the time I reach his home on the edge of the village, the hunter is already waiting outside with his own bow and hunting gear. He is also glaring at me. "Thought I said to be here just after the sun was up."

I look at him in disbelief, then over at where the sun was just sitting above the horizon. "Pretty sure I am here just after the sun is up."

"Sun's been up for about ten minutes, Kid. Not off to a good start."

Fucking really? I roll my eyes and bite my tongue to stop the smart-ass comments that threaten to spill out. I still didn't know if John was just acting the part of a strict teacher, or if he was just naturally that kind of person. There were times where it could go either way, really.

He pays my reactions no mind and begins to walk off. Nothing else to do but follow, I suppose.

-

Turns out that John had a reason to be annoyed at my lateness. A short ways down the river there was a wooden barge that the village workers and others heading into the forest use to cross the river easily. We just barely make it on before they push off, having ran a good part of the way there.

Packed onto the barge were a good number of men of both species, though once again the humans far outweighed the centaurs, all talking amongst each other. Most looked to be workers, but I could see a few other hunters scattered throughout the group. When they made eye contact with John or me they nodded in greeting.

Slowly but surely, we make our way out across the river. Massive centaurs with long wooden poles slowly pushing it further out, fighting the current. The river isn't incredibly wide, but it is enough that by the time we reach the opposite bank, the centaurs pushing it look a little tired. I wonder if they spend all day doing this.

Everybody slowly departs the barge, breaking off to go about their daily business. The woodcutters head off down the riverbank, talking and laughing amongst each other while the hunters disappear into the trees when I'm not looking. With that, the centaurs once again push off from the riverbank and make their way back across the river.

I look back over at John, who was stringing his bow and adjusting his gear. He glances up at me, irritation on his face. "So, you just going to spend all day standing there?"

Jolting in embarrassment, I quickly join him in getting ready. Once my bow is strung and I check to make sure everything is secured and where it should be, I turn to him expectantly.

He nods his head towards the tree line. "Let's get in first, then we'll start."

We step into the shadow of the trees, the beautiful scent of the forest curling around me on the wind. I breathe in deeply, savouring the scent of the land and the sounds of birdsong as they flit through the treetops above, singing to each other as they pass through the beams of light filtering down through the canopy. It's a strange reminder of the alien nature of this world whenever I spot one of the four-winged species with their bright plumage and long tail feathers. I wonder if there were four-winged harpy species...

The gentle sound of our steps is the only evidence of our passing as John leads me silently and slowly through the forest. When he speaks, even his voice is quieter then I had ever heard from him. Carrying a steadiness and sureness that spoke of a man completely in his element. "I was going to teach you how to step lightly and carefully, first. But you're not stomping around like a complete fool, so we can skip the basics. Where did you learn that?"

Huh? I hadn't even realised I was doing such a thing.

Where would I have even learned it from?

"Uh..." An image rises unbidden into the forefront of my mind. My mum stepping carefully and lightly as she walked in front of me, her hips rolling with each step. I shake the image from my mind. Since when did I find that part- nevermind. Is that really where I learnt it? Subconsciously from mum? She was the one I was around when I learnt to walk so, I… guess that made sense? As much sense as anything in this world, anyway. "From my, uh, mum."

A raised eyebrow and an 'Is that so' was all the reaction I get. Still, that was one of the biggest reactions beyond irritated I have ever seen from him. Must have really surprised him.

"Hmm, fine. Then I guess it's time to try and teach you to track. Not going to get my hopes up, though."

I shoot him a dirty look. He never lets up and god-damn does it get annoying. Fine, I'll show him then.

I stop walking and close my eyes. Ignoring his demanding questions, I begin to breathe deeply and slowly. I take in the area around me, my ears twitching and twisting at each bird call and distant sound and my nose slowly working its way through the myriad of scents that cling to everything and swim on the air.

Slowly as I focus, I start to pick out the pungent scents of wild animal; distinct from that of the surrounding plant life. A… large herbivore, I think? It came from somewhere to my right and passed through sometime not too long ago. I wasn't sure what direction it had came and went from, but it was something. Not as good as I had hoped, though. Great, another thing to find the time to train.

Opening my eyes, I send John a smirk and walk to near where the scent is strongest. "Is that right? Here." I point in the general area, sniffing to make sure I have the right spot. "Something passed through here not long ago."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Oh geez, he looks pretty annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have ignored him.

My smart-ass bravado vanishes. I look down at my hooves. "Uh, with my, um, nose. I can smell it."

Crouching down, the hunter checks over the ground carefully. He spots something near instantly and grunts. Not sure what that particular grunt meant, and I have gotten pretty good at telling the difference between them by now. Here's hoping he's not super pissed. "Deer tracks. Looks like you were right."

He then stands up and cuffs me on the back of the head.

"What the fuck!"

I look up at him, glaring heavily. He returns the glare with one of his own, extinguishing the surge of anger that came from being suddenly hit. Prick.

"Watch your language! And no one likes a smart-ass, Kid. You're _my_ apprentice. You wanna act tough and have a pissing contest, you do that with your friends. Not me." He turns back to the tracks, crouching down. "Now, get over here. May as well make use of these tracks. And stop using your nose. Learn to track properly."

I rub the back of my head and glare at him again, but do as he says. It's not like I can just turn my nose off...

He holds his hand up to stop me once I get close enough. "Stand on the other side of me, and don't move. Always walk next to the trail you are following, never on it, got it? Always keep the tracks between you and the sun. This way you can make out the details in the print. Print shape, depth, and small marks that would help you tell two different animals or individuals of the same kind apart..."

-

By the time John was satisfied enough with my ability to at least vaguely track something, the sun was past its peak and slowly making its way down. After putting me on the path of what was apparently a rabbit, the hunter had disappeared into the trees with a call of 'Good luck' and that he would return once I was done.

I had no clue if he was going off to do something on his own, or was just creeping in the bushes watching me. Either way, it was a shit ton of pressure.

And it wasn't going as well as I had hoped. I had lost the trail a few times and had to backtrack. At one point I even went off the track after I was sure I had lost it, _when it turned out to be right in front of me,_ and wandered around for a while before realising what I had done and went back. God, I really hope John hadn't been watching.

"Ok, Nilas. You can do this. You have the trail, it looks fresh enough. You can do this. We have to catch at least one thing today. Don't fuck this up."

I move slowly and silently through the underbrush, my bow held low in front of me. It has to be somewhere close. I've been walking for a while now, after all.

-

Oh god, I think I lost it again. This is bad. Why did I think I could do this? Why did John think I could do this?!

I don't even know where I am!

...Is that rabbit crap?

It is!

Yes! Go me!

-

I can not be following the same rabbit still. It can't take this long to find one, seriously.

If I even am still following a rabbit. It looks like a rabbit track, but that doesn't really mean much when I don't even have a day of experience.

I'm half tempted to just smell it out, but that would feel like cheating. I want to be able to do this myself.

I need to be able to do this myself.

-

As soon as I can, I'm buying a waterskin. How did I not think of that before? Jesus.

I need a drink.

...Wait. Is that something up ahead?

I bring my self as low down as possible, which is fucking difficult as a centaur, and watch the small clearing just ahead of me.

I was sure I saw-

A flash of brown catches my attention, and sure enough a rabbit hops into view. And damn is it a big one. It doesn't have anything extra like horns or such like in the manga, but it's a bit bigger than a small dog.

Please don't be magic. Please don't be magic. I don't want to die from a rabbit.

My hands are shaking as a draw an arrow from my quiver, my body starting to pump with adrenaline. I take a deep slow breath, and begin to inch my way closer.

Every time it shifts or moves while grazing, I twitch and my heartbeat ramps up. I am hyper aware of every little detail. My heart feels so loud I'm surprised the rabbit can't hear it and my ears are picking up every minute sound around me. I take in the scent of the rabbit, and file it away in my mind.

Gently, I nock my arrow and begin to pull the string taut.

Crack!

My heart freezes and the blood in my veins goes cold when I feel a branch snap under one of my hooves.

FUCK!

How did I forget to check my fucking footing?!

The rabbit freezes, its heading turning my way.

I hold my breath, just waiting for it to see me and flee. I fucked up. I fucked up.

The rabbit's gaze runs across where I am and by some miracle doesn't see me. The standoff goes on for what feels like an hour before, finally, the rabbit turns back to graze.

I slowly let out the breath I had been holding. I'm sweating now.

After a moment to ensure that the rabbit won't turn back this way, I bring the bow up and aim. Praying to whatever Gods are listening, I let the arrow loose.

Time seems to slow down as I watch the air leave my bow and speed across the distance. A short squeal of pain leaves the rabbit as the arrow takes it in the side just behind its neck, dropping it.

An almost feral grin spreads across my face as all the worry and tension leaves my body, replaced by a burst of adrenaline and accomplishment.

I did it!

Fuck yeah!

I move quickly up to the rabbit, and see that it's still breathing.

Oh shit. What do I do now?

I have to put it out of its misery, and quickly. I begin reaching for my knife, unsure of how to go about it.

"Not a bad shot, Kid."

I let out a high-pitched, terrified whinny and buck behind me at the sudden voice.

"Whoa! The hell are you doing, Kid!" I hear scrabbling from behind me as John gets out of my kicking range.

I turn my upper torso to face him, eyes wide in panic. "S-sorry. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

John brushes himself off from where he had leapt aside in haste. "And you nearly gave me one as well, in addition to a broken rib or two. Probably should have known better than to walk up behind a centaur. You're a jumpy lot."

I… couldn't really argue that. I hadn't very jumpy as a human, but now I would occasionally find myself starting at things I wouldn't have before.

"Here. Best ways to kill it once you put it down is to slit its throat, or get it with your knife in the back of its neck." He crouches down and in a one swift movement, draws his knife and slits its throat open. I flinch slightly at that and look away, my throat closing up in sympathy.

Always found that one of the more disturbing ways to kill someone with a knife. Just the look and idea. Unable to breath and choking on your own blood. I shudder.

As it dies, another scent seems to rise from it besides the smell of wild animal and blood. Something I can't really describe. It makes me twitchy and nervous, though. Like my body is telling me something isn't safe and to get away. It seems to spread out from the rabbit slightly and 'soak' into the ground.

Then I realise something. "Um… h-how long have you been following me?" I see he has a rabbit of his own; so it couldn't have been the whole time.

"I caught up to you just before you found the rabbit. You left some interesting tracks to follow. I'm surprised you actually found this one. The tracks I put you on were for a much smaller rabbit."

Oh god. My face and neck heat up and I'm certain I've gone bright red.

I cough awkwardly and quickly change the subject. "So, uh, are you going to teach me how to skin it, now?"

-

John went first, using his own rabbit to demonstrate how to properly skin and clean an animal. Of course, his was like half the size of my own so skinning mine was going to be fun. And by fun I mean disgusting. 'You are huge. That means you have huge guts.' and all that.

He was quick and precise with his knife. I'm pretty sure it took longer for him to bleed it than to have it skinned and cleaned.

After that, John took my rabbit and hung it up, ready to be skinned.

Then it was my turn.

It was an… enlightening experience.

The first half was easy enough. Gently cutting the skin in the areas John had shown me didn't give me any troubles. Though, I did take it extra slow for fear of puncturing too deep and ruining it.

I had handled enough raw meat and seen enough videos and such that peeling the skin off the rabbit didn't give me any trouble beyond a slight discomfort at the sensation of the hide pulling free of the skin, which quickly passed.

Cutting off the head, now that was a different story.

I had never before put a knife into anything deeper than a steak, and that one time I dissected a heart. Both of those times, there had been no blood.

So, when I sink the knife into the rabbit just behind its head and blood comes running out, I begin to feel nauseous. The heady, metallic scent of blood swamps my nose and makes me cough as I quickly separate the head from the body and step back.

I watch with a mixture of curiosity and revulsion as the blood drips out and pools on the grass beneath.

Things get progressively worse from there.

Cutting through the skin and then cutting and tying off the rabbit's intestines and anus is enough to make me wonder if maybe centaurs can't throw up with how much it unsettles my stomach, but fuck it. I wanted to learn this so I'll just get used to it.

Steeling myself, and trying not to breathe to deep, I get back to cleaning the rabbit out.

-

"Alright, Kid. The meat isn't tainted and the skin isn't too damaged, so you didn't do too bad. Now, one of the most important parts." He nods at where he had made me set aside the rabbit's heart earlier. "You have to eat that."

"...What?" I send him an apprehensive look, my already queasy stomach telling me what it thought of that idea. Is… is he serious? But, it's… covered in blood and shit. And it's a fucking heart!

"Eat the heart, Kid." He looks serious. "It's an important part of being a hunter."

"But...why?" My voice is thin as I keep glancing over at the blood covered organ. I remember what they feel like from the time we dissected a cow heart in school. That tough rubbery texture and the thick metallic smell and taste of blood does not sound like a good combo.

"It's a mark of pride. A way to show you are willing to respect and not waste what you kill."

I swallow the excess spit that had been pooling in my mouth. "Can I not just, leave it for something else to eat? It would not be wasted like that, right?"

John crosses his arms, his face stern. "Hurry up, Kid. We have to move soon. You don't hang around after you've skinned and cleaned your catch. It attracts predators."

...Really? Fuck, ok.

I gingerly pick up the heart. Raising it to my mouth makes the already overwhelming smell of blood even denser, and my stomach roils even more. I squeeze my eyes shut and in one swift movement bite it in half. I gag slightly as the taste and texture floods my mouth, but I push through and chew. I shiver at the sensation. Swallowing as soon as I can, I quickly pop the last part into my mouth and repeat.

I look at John, not even hiding my grimace. "There, done. Can we please go find some water."

The hunter slaps me on the back. "Good on you, Kid. Sure, there is a small stream nearby. Wrap the meat in the skin and we'll go. We have to clean everything off, anyway."

Oh thank g- Wait. As John was turning away, I swear I saw a small smirk on his face. Did… did I just get hazed? "Mr. John, that was a real thing, right? About eating the heart?"

"Of course it was, Kid." He says that, but he doesn't look at me and I swear he sounds like he's trying not to laugh. Then I notice his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Mr John. You are not lying are you?" He doesn't answer, but his shoulders start shaking a little harder. "John? John?! Come on! Was that a real thing or not?!"


	23. Chapter 21

I breathe onto the tips of my fingers, trying to ward off the cold where my fingerless gloves don't cover. Making the short trip up the driveway, I slide open the latch on the gate and walk through; making sure to guide it back closed so it wouldn't slam shut.

Adjusting my bag over my shoulder, I walk the short distance to the front door and quickly open the screen door and main door to get out of the cold. I did not like cold one bit. Comes from being a summer baby, I assume. The already present sounds of my siblings grows louder still once I'm inside, and I have another tinge of sympathy for my mum for managing to put up with them twenty-four seven.

Speaking of, I bend over and grab my youngest brother into a surprise hug as he runs past me, his minecraft pickaxe held aloft.

"Gotcha! Hey there, little bro."

I kiss the top of his head as he grins and hugs me back. "A_! Are you 'taying?"

"Nah sorry, not today. Just here for my job thing."

"Oh. Ok." He doesn't seem too bothered by that, as usual. With one more kiss to his head I let him go, off to most likely bounce off the walls and drive Mum crazy.

I really should spend more time here with everyone. I just don't do well in this kind of environment for very long, with all the fighting and screaming and loud children. Can't stand it.

I step over a few scattered toys and say hello to my other brother and sisters, the latter getting ready for school. They ask me the same question of if I'm staying the night, though they're more disappointed with my answer. I feel a small stab of guilt in my chest. I promise them I will soon.

Maybe I'll actually do it this time.

A few more hugs later, I finally reach Mum where she is putting together lunches. As I bend slightly to give her a tight hug, I marvel at the fact that it seemed only yesterday that she towered over me. Funny how time works.

"Good morning. How are you?"

Mum smiles at me. "Tired. But that's nothing new. You're squeezing me a bit hard, there. Are you trying to break me?"

I chuckle and loosen it slightly. I didn't mean to do that, it had just felt right. "Sorry, just really missed you. The kids being difficult as usual, huh." There was a reason I call my siblings demon spawn. Mostly for the shit they put Mum through at times. Not that I don't love the shit out them.

"Mmhm." I let her out of the hug as she goes to move around the kitchen. "How have you been?"

I shrug and brush my hair back behind my neck from where it had fallen during the hugs. "Eeeeeh, same as usual, really. Still no one wants me, so I've just been apply to every job I can find and hoping for the best."

Oh, right. I should tell her about the deer I hunted! She'll be happy to hear about that. "I did manage to hunt a deer the other day, though. And I didn't even get that lost this time."

Mum sends me a shocked look and smacks me on the arm. "You did what?! Why would you do that?!"

"Uh..." Why was she upset? She liked th- wait, no she didn't. She absolutely hates hunting; Why did I think she would be happy to hear that? I mean, she didn't even let me go to that camp the rifle range was doing a couple of years ago because she didn't want me to be shooting living things."Sorry. Um..."

I don't know what else to say so I look away and scratch the side of my neck.

She doesn't say anything else, just sends me a look that tells me how she feels about it.

"I need you to help with the garden today, so don't be lazy and fall asleep down the room."

I laugh. "Ok, Mum."

I leave the kitchen, walking out to the garden. There was a bit of wind today, so I was feeling it in places I still wasn't used to. I had half a mind to figure out a way to make pants.

Good thing I dressed for the weather as usual, beanie, gloves, thick trackies and a hoodie. I keep walking towards the backyard, bending to pet Maggie's head as she wanders past, earning myself a meow from the dopey cat.

"Yeah, hey to you too, goofball."

I step out into the clearing, shielding my eyes from the sun as I spot Mum already at work tending to the plants. I stop suddenly, a strange sense of confusion flowing over me; but it's gone just as quickly as it arrived. I shake my head and keep walking.

Without any preamble, I join her in looking after the plants. Checking them for any signs of damage of problems and going around watering them, among other things.

Still, as I worked I couldn't get rid of that feeling of something being not quite right out of my head. I glance around the backyard, and realise I can't hear any noise from my siblings; which, was extremely unusual.

"Hey Mum, want me to go check on the kids? They've been way too quiet."

Mum looks at me in confusion, her ears flicking. "Are you feeling ok, little one? I do not know who you are talking about." Then her expression grows amused. "Is this some strange way to ask for a sibling? I would have thought you would want us all to yourself for as long as possible."

What? No! What is-

Mum turns to me from where she is hanging out the washing. "A_, can you go check on the others for me, please."

I don't-

What-

I feel something tickling my face and when I reach up to wipe it off, my hand comes away wet. I'm crying.

Why am I crying?

"A_?" "Nilas?"

I look up.

The person standing in front of me seems to fade in and out. Changing between one moment and the next.

I can see an older woman. Short, with a kindly face heavily lined from age and stress that would once have been called beautiful, and hair cut short around her ears.

I can see a tall young woman, shockingly beautiful in a way that seems almost unnatural and hair in a long thick braid that reaches her waist. Her lower half is alien. That of a horse's, spattered white and brown.

Something clicks, and all at once awareness rushes into me. I'm dreaming.

Everything starts to fade, and I panic. I rush towards the woman in front of me, my mother, but my muscles feel like lead and the air is as thick as water.

At the very end, the older woman solidifies as she just stares back. The expression, I imagine, of a woman who had to bury her son.

I lay there, face against the blankets and sore from crying in my sleep. I don't have the energy to move, or to care. A black pit has opened up inside me, swallowing everything.

A dark, sarcastic part of my mind comments that at least it was better than dreaming about dying again.

I couldn't disagree, even if it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Eventually, I lose enough apathy to get up and moving.

Helping Mum with the garden was a good way to lose myself in work and forget about my dream; even if it paralleled it enough to make the task less enjoyable than usual.

Now that she wasn't pregnant, and I had other things to do most days, she had thrown herself back into the forest with a fervour I was mildly jealous of. Today, after the general upkeep for it she, Dad I were preparing a new part of the garden so she could try and grow a new plant. When I asked her about it, I managed to piece together from her excitement rambling that she had found it growing in a magical focus area and it apparently blossomed into rare flowers that, if used right, reinforced and boosted the body's ability to fight off dangerous disease and illness for a time. Normally, it would be unable to grow anywhere outside of those magical areas, but she was hoping that her magic would make up for it.

What caught my attention was that, if not prepared right, it apparently made an extremely effective poison. That would be incredibly helpful for monster hunting. I'd have to see if I could make some if she managed to get them growing.

A sudden thought bounces back into my head at the thought of magic. I keep bloody forgetting to ask Mum about magic! I turn to look over where the centauress is currently fussing over the best placement for the new plant.

"Mum?"

"Yes, little one?" I can tell I only have half her attention. She is really into this plant. I'm surprised Dad isn't jealous.

"Could I learn magic?"

"Maybe if I put it here… I do not think so, Nilas. You have to be born with it, or evolve to get it. If you have not learned to use it by now, I do not think you will. I am sorry." She finally looks at me with a caring smile. "That does not matter, though. You will be amazing even without it."

"Oh..." I try not the let it show, but she can tell I'm upset by that. A part of me already assumed that I didn't have the ability, but it still doesn't stop the disappointment. Just… it's magic. Something I've always dreamed about having. To not even get the chance to learn is crushing.

A small part of my mind whines about how we didn't get reborn into a world where anyone can learn magic. I'm just happy to have been reborn at all.

And I'm thinking about the dream again.

Great.

Something on my face must have given away my thoughts, since Mum stops what she is doing and moves over to me. Personally, I blame my ears. Still haven't been able to control them fully.

Mum pulls me into a gentle hug, rubbing my back. "Are you ok, Nilas? You have seemed upset all day."

I try not to grimace. Of course she would notice. Damn it. I didn't want to have to deal with that right now. "Y-yeah, I am fine. Just did not sleep well."

"Another bad dream?" I nod, not looking her in the face, and she sighs. "I see. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Haha, no. Not at all.

I shake my head, not looking her in the face so I wouldn't have to see the upset expression I just knew she was making.

She's quiet for a moment, before she holds my face and makes me look at her. Her eyes are sparkling and she is grinning. "How about this. Tomorrow, you and I go out hunting together, hmm? I will show you one of the places I found when I was younger."

"And I suppose I will be left here to tend to your garden, then?" Dad speaks up from where Mum had left him standing, holding the magic flower where it sat in a small bag. His tone is amused, even as he puts on an upset face.

Mum calls back over her shoulder. "You are free to bang away at things with your hammer if you wish. It is not my fault you are a terrible hunter, stomping around like a fool."

I grin at the playful banter between the two. It was nice to have this. It was so very different to what I used to have, that sometimes it all seemed like a dream.

And like hell I wasn't going to make the most of it. I could deal with a few bad dreams if this what I woke up to after them.

Still grinning, I let myself lean against Mum as I hug her a little tighter.


	24. Non-canon MGQ Omake 1

A/N: This silly thing was born from me thinking about how little the monster genre is used in any significant way, and the fact that monsterguys seem rare or non-existent in most of them. This brought me to the hilarious thought of Nilas ending up in one of these places and since MGQ was the one that seemed would be the most amusing, I dropped him there. Not canon in anyway, and won't affect the main story at all.

Should probably also mention that this is set after Nilas has been an adventurer already for a few years, and so gives a little peak into a possible Nilas in the future.

* * *

"Come back! I need you!"

"Stop chasing me, you psycho!"

"But I need you inside of me!"

"Go find a fucking tree branch or something!"

"Nooooooo..."

Her cries trail off behind me as I finally put enough distance between myself and the disturbingly amorous centauress. I still do not stop running until my chest is heaving and my lungs are burning, just to be extra sure. That girl was something else.

Why was this happening?

The day had been going so well, right up until that Gods damned dungeon. Oh sure, it seemed easy enough. No guardians, no traps, just a casual jaunt to the treasure room. Easiest dungeon we had ever found. It had not even been opened before. Oh right, except for the fucking magic trap that went off in my facer, and left me feeling like my insides where being forcibly ejected through my orifices. It felt like I was one of those damn water snake toys.

I fucking hate wizards. Smarmy, sneaky little shits, the lot of them. I should stomp on them, see how they like the feeling of their insides being forced out of them.

I might be a tiny little bit upset.

When I came to, I had been lying in a forest in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Nothing smelled familiar, and it could not have been anywhere near the dungeon, considering there was not a forest for miles from its entrance. So, having been teleported to Gods know where, and with my party nowhere to be seen, I had had no choice but to pick a direction and start walking.

That had been all fine and good, there was no such thing as a terrible forest after all, right up until I had run into Miss Desperation. I had caught a scent that had been just familiar enough for me to recognise as a centaur, and made my way straight toward it. Running into another centaur was perfect, since it meant there would be a town or village of some sort nearby and I would not have to worry about any possible bad reactions over being a monster.

Stepping out into the open, we had both caught sight of each other at the same time, and froze. Straight away, I knew something was up. This close, I realized there was something else to her scent beyond that of a centaur's. Something almost spicy, that got into my nose and sent a buzz through my whole body. It was weird and kind of disturbing, but not enough to stop the rush of comfort that came from being near another of my kind.

Her choice of clothing, or rather the almost lack of it, also caught my attention. She was wearing a really weird combination of a steel and leather bra, pauldrons and collar. It did not look at all functional, or barely even comfortable.

When I finally focused on her face, my breath caught in my throat. The young woman was shockingly beautiful. It was an almost unnatural beauty that reminded me of Mum, yet somehow even more pronounced. I had felt myself growing nervous and awkward just from meeting her gaze. I idly noticed while trying to force down the feelings, that her ears were higher up her head than they should be. A strange evolution trait, maybe?

I approached her, greeting her in Centaur; which had only drawn more blank stares. That feeling of something being wrong grew stronger. Any centaur should have been able to recognise it, so why had she not? I switched to Plainspeech, to the same effect.

Then, she had spoken up herself.

"Are...are you a man?" She had spoken in English, and I flinched backwards in shock. I hadn't heard that language for some time. What the fuck was going on?! And come on! Yes, I might have gotten most of my facial features from my mother, and yes I had long braided hair, but I was not that effeminate, damn it!

"Uh..." The words had felt odd in my mouth, and I could hear how thick my accent was. "Yes? I thought that was pretty obvious, really."

Her confused expression had deepened, but a glimmer of some kind started in her eyes. "But...you're a monster. A centaur."

I had started to wonder if maybe she had hit her head a few too many times. Or maybe she was part of some strange centaur equivalent of an Amazonian society. Hell if I knew.

"Yeeees? I am. And you are as well. Are… are you feeling well?"

Something inside her clicked, and her facial expression had changed from confused to scarily flirtatious in an instant. And I was fairly certain I could smell her... well, arousal, as well. She started towards me, undoing her top along the way. "I will be. Very, very soon."

I began to back away, something in her gaze making me nervous; and not in a good way. Ok, maybe a little bit in a good way. But, there had still been something off. "Whoa, hey now. Maybe you should calm down and we can talk this out. We do not even know each other's names."

The top dropped to her hooves. Oh boy. I forced my gaze onto her face.

"No talking. It's mating season-" What. That was not a thing. "-and I want to _breed_. I don't know what you are, but I do know what I'm going to do with you. Now, hold still."

I started to turn myself sideways, ready to move away. "Look. Let us just get to know each other, first. I mean, you are very attractive but this is a little-"

"We can talk once you get me pregnant!" And with that, she had pretty much thrown herself at me.

The girl had been very obviously unhinged. So, I had done the smart thing.

I had gotten the fuck out of there.

So now, here I am. Still stuck in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, likely being pursued by an insane centauress and with the overwhelming urge to ring the scrawny little neck of the next wizard I can find.

And, with an irritating sense of deja vu sitting in the back of my head.

I sigh, and once again check over my gear out of habit. Something that I would do to calm myself down, losing my self in the familiar actions. Everything had thankfully made the trip with me, and my bow was undamaged. I have no clue what kind of monsters lived in this forest, besides insane horny centauress' apparently, so I was not going to let my guard down.

Hopefully I will come across someone who is not insane, that can give me a point of reference or directions towards the nearest town. I just hope everyone else is alright.

* * *

There is something seriously wrong with this forest.

Multiple times now I have caught that spicy scent in the air, usually accompanied by a predatory scent that put me on edge. I have circled around all of them, because fuck having to deal with whatever they were.

And that feeling of deja vu has only gotten stronger.

I am in the middle of bemoaning my current situation when I catch the scent of a human up ahead. And… oh dear. That is an, uh, incredibly strong and spicy predatory scent. Maybe I should…

No, I can not just leave them without trying to help.

I can, however, approach very, very quietly and take a quick look first.

I nock an arrow, holding my bow low and loose in front of me. My current plan of action is shoot whatever might be attacking the person, grab them and run like hell. Let's hope it goes better than my average plan.

I stalk closer to the source of the scent, keeping as low and as quiet as possible. I can make out two separate voices but I'm too far away to pick out anything distinct. Still, if talking is going on it means nothing too bad can be happening.

As the source of the scent gets closer, the talking suddenly ceases and the predatory scent disappears entirely. A few moments later, a young boy calls out. "I know you are there! Come out! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to!"

What, how the fuck did he know I was here? I am not even in line of sight, yet! I quickly move out into the open, about to greet the boy and assure him I do not mean harm, when I catch sight of him and my jaw drops.

Holy shit, it is the fucking Straightest Shota!

I nearly drop my bow as my whole body goes slack from shock. Standing before me and wielding a sword that is so much more disturbing in real life, is the purple-haired boy hero, Luka.

"Holy shit, you are tiny." It slips out of my mouth before I even realise it. It is true, though. Sure, I was pushing a good seven and a half or so feet; but, even in my last life I would have towered over him.

My words seem to have thrown him off slightly, since that horrifying sword droops and he takes a step back. "Uh… stay back!" Well, he recovered pretty quickly, I will give him that.

Finally, my brain decides to catch up and I snap back to focus. Deal with the fact I have world-jumped again, later. For now, just find somewhere safe. "Whoa, hey. Easy there, kid. I do not want to fight. I am just happy to see a human, right now."

This seems to only make him more defensive. "I'm not going to just let you take me. Ilias' Commandments forbids sex with monsters!"

Wait, is he? He thinks I am a monstergirl! I am not that effeminate! "What? No! The hell, kid?! I do not want to sleep with you! I just want to find the nearest town! And, I am a guy!"

That seems to make him more confused. Come on, really? Stupid world with its stupid sexy monstergirls.

"But… there is no such thing as a boy monster?"

I open my mouth to argue that, and then freeze. Oh shit, he is right. In this world only girl monsters exist. Oh shit! I was the only monsterguy in existence! Who knows who will come after me if that gets out! I can think of a few who would happily cut me up and see what makes me tick!

Ok, ok. Panic later. First, get out of here before the centauress, or something else, shows up.

"No, seriously. I am a guy." I slap the leather armour covering my chest. "Look, no boobs see. And come on, I do not even look like a girl."

"Uh..." This is the part where you agree with me, Luka.

He looks away and I scowl at him.

Sighing, I close my eyes and rub my temples. When I find a way back to my world, and by the Gods I will, I am going to track down any possible relatives of that wizard and strangle them; just for being related to that asshole.

I open my eyes just in time to catch Luka standing up suddenly, looking embarrassed and even more confused. Did he just-? "...Did… did you just check to see if I was a guy?" He turns red. "You did! What the hell! You do not just go staring at people's junk like that!"

"S-sorry. But, uh, it does look like you really are a boy. Somehow. So, uh, what do you want then?"

I feel like I am forgetting something, but it can not be that important. "Well, directions to the next village or town would be perfect, really. I am Nilas, by the way."

Luka manages a nervous smile. "Uh, I'm Luka. A hero. Nice to meet you." Oh good, I was right. At least now I have a solid idea of where I am. "We are heading to Grand Noah if you would like to come with us."

Wait, we?

An overwhelming spicy, predatory scent hits me like a bat, making me stagger slightly.

I recover just in time to hear a soft, cold voice flow into my left ear. Very, very close by. "Yes, come along with us."

I slowly turn my head, coming face to face with someone I really should have remembered. Alice. An incredibly scary and powerful monster, and the current Monster Lord. The one who almost all monsters bow to. Her yellow slitted eyes are narrowed as they hold my own in place with just a gaze. I can feel sweat rolling down my forehead. "I am very curious to find out just what you are."


	25. Chapter 22

Mum had me up and about early morning, no excuses. She had been practically bouncing in place and when I didn't get up as quick as she would like, she'd lifted me up out of the blankets and into the air. My squawk of surprise only made her laugh. She only calmed down once Dad rolled over and said that if she didn't calm down and let him rest, he'd lay on her and then she wouldn't be going into the forest at all today.

She had us ready and out of the house so quickly I was still half-asleep by the time we hit the edge of the clearing, clutching my bow and wondering what the hell had just happened.

This was the first time I had seen Mum all kitted out, and I was surprised. She carried her crossbow like it was part of her, completely at ease wielding it which spoke of how long she had been using it. Her shirt looked padded and thicker than what she usually wore, her small leather quiver full of crossbow bolts strapped to her waist, and saddlebags with whatever stuff she felt the need to bring strapped around her lower torso.

She looked every bit the huntress I had heard about in her stories, and seeing it for myself was surprising.

The walk to wherever we were going consisted of alternating times of content silence, conversation, mostly of Mum asking me questions about anything and everything as well as the occasional story that came to mind, and singing. Well, mostly Mum singing while she taught me different songs she knew, in both Centaur and Plainspeech. I was pleased to find out from Mum that I had a good singing voice.

I was hoping it stayed that way. I had enjoyed singing a lot when I was human, but I had sadly lacked the ability to do so, without people threatening me with grievous bodily harm.

* * *

"How have you been getting along with your friends?"

"Fine."

"That is good. You should invite Sena, Mira or Bianca home one time."

That was… a little out of left field and oddly specific. Why only them?

"And Aelle or Stephan as well, right?"

"Hmm? Well, yes. If you want to."

Huh. Ok...

We're silent for a moment.

"What about Matthew?"

I look up at Mum, to find her watching me with an unreadable expression. "Huh?"

"You did not mention young Matthew. Is there any reason why?"

"U-uh no? I just, um, did not think he would like it? He, uh, does not like the idea of leaving the village."

Wow, real convincing there, buddy. Sure fooled her.

Her expression tells me she isn't convinced. I'm pretty sure she knows exactly the reason why.

I really need to figure out a way to fix that situation if I can. Should really ask Dad about it.

* * *

"And you should have seen your poor father's face. He looked so horrified at what he had done, but it was one of the most wonderful things anyone had ever done for me." She sighs wistfully, her eyes looking back on some memory passed. "That was when I was certain he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

I smile at the story. It was a bit… unconventional, to fall head over heels in love with someone because they put an axe through a creature trying to hurt you but it fit what I knew of Mum. My chest hurt a little bit, and my smile turns melancholic.

It would be nice to have something like that with someone…

* * *

My eyes are closed, trusting Mum as she leads me by the hand to not walk me into anything. I still step carefully, as to not trip on anything that might be in front of me.

We had crossed the river and went far deeper into the forest than I had ever been before, walking for hours before we finally reached where Mum had been taking us. She'd asked me to close my eyes as we drew close, and I'd spent the last five minutes or so having done just that.

"Ok, open them now, little one."

I do as she says and any thoughts I had grind to a halt at what is in front of me. Eyes wide with disbelief and awe, my head tracks upward to take in the full sight before me.

A giant….tree? Trees? I wasn't sure if those were stupidly big roots wide enough for me to walk along or individual trees that fused together at some point as they twisted and turned throughout the clearing. Either way, a giant tree towered above me like a skyscraper, its trunk looking thick enough to fit a house inside of. And from its countless branches sprouted flowers of countless colours; Greens and blues, purples and reds. Beautiful, vibrant splashes made all the more amazing by their green and brown surroundings and sparse light filtering through the thick canopy, making them glow.

Flitting between the flowers were small, just as vibrantly coloured creatures that I couldn't make out properly from this distance. Their colours were changing constantly in a living dance of light, like those mood lights you could get back on Earth.

All together they made up one of the most breath-taking things I had ever seen.

This… this was fantastical. So far beyond anything that I could have even thought existed in anything but a fantasy tale. I'm completely blown away.

I almost laugh when I realise that my life pretty much is fantasy now. A young centaur standing in a fantastical forest staring up at an impossible tree.

"Well? What do you think?"

I turn to Mum, still unable to say a word.

Her gentle laughter tells me she knows exactly what I think.

* * *

We spent what was probably several hours beneath that tree, just taking it all in. An attempt to walk along one of the roots taught me that I really didn't trust my balance as a centaur as much as I did as a human, and that I did not like heights at all in this new body. If I fell, there would be no catching myself. It did get me close enough to see that the colour-changing creatures were winged lizards about the size of a cat. I wondered if I could tame one as a pet.

Eventually, Mum and I both agreed that it was time to do something else. The day was getting on, and we would have to start making our way home at some point anyway. So, we decided that we'd head a good way home first, and then hunt.

Now, tracking and stalking your prey is all well and good. It's relaxing in a way; paying close attention to your surroundings. And the slow, steady growth of anticipation as you slowly close in on your target is invigorating.

But, it was also the only way John allowed me to hunt. No using my sense of smell, no running around. Just slow and steady.

So, now that I was out here with Mum for the first time like this, I thought I would try something new. I was going to chase down my prey.

"Do not go too far, Nilas. And be careful."

"I will, Mum. I promise."

"I trust you. Now, go have fun." She sends me a slightly feral smile that I happily return. And with that, I take off into the forest, bow nocked and ready to be drawn.

Trees whip past me; two-toned blurs of green and brown. I feel the adrenaline begin to pump through me, and my hearts pick up pace; a feeling I have grown used to by now.

Over fallen logs and through clumps of scrub I thunder, head twisting left and right as I hunt for a scent.

There.

I catch a faint trace of something my instincts say is harmless off to the right, and change direction on a dime; my body twisting and hooves digging into the dirt before taking off again without barely slowing down.

I can feel myself grinning hard as I close in on the source of the scent, small animals and birds taking flight as I gallop by.

Up ahead I catch sight of something small and long-legged just before it shoots off between the trees.

Grinning, I push myself harder to try and close the gap. A decent gap between the trees gives me my first good view of my prey. A small deer-looking creature with brown fur speckled with red, that seems to have not only fangs, but also four dark eyes and a long thin tail that ends in a tuft of red fur. Another one of this world's odd creatures. It catches sight of me gaining on it and darts to the side.

Shit! It's fast as hell.

I follow after it. My slightly larger build not taking the turn as quickly but my longer, more powerful legs giving me an edge on the straights.

I draw back the bowstring to my face and frown. The movement was making it hard to get a good, solid shot. Maybe I should have practiced moving shots more before I did this.

I loose the arrow with a twang of the string, and watch as it whizzes over the deer creature's head; not even coming close to hitting it and making it juke to the side again.

Fuck. Yeah, really should have practiced. Oh well, I've come this far so no way in hell am I giving up now.

Gotta make it fast, though. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

The trees have started to close in a bit, making it harder to move. But, it's doing the same to my prey, and I'm the one with the ranged weapon.

I slow down slightly, just enough to steady myself a little more, and nock another arrow.

Draw. Breathing steady. Loose.

This one strikes the dirt between the deer's hind legs and I swear. This is bullshit!

I take aim once more, ask whatever Gods are listening for help and let it fly.

My arrow flies true and strikes the deer on the haunch, exactly where I wanted.

Ok, it actually moved into the way of it, but it still counts!

With a cry of pain, the deer falls as its legs come out from underneath it, and I'm on it before it can react, putting one last arrow through its head.

I allow myself a quiet woo of victory as I try to get my breath back. The thick scent of blood begins to wind slowly through the air and into my nose, as well as that enigmatic scent I've come to realise indicates death. It always appeared after an animal died, and I had smelled it in other areas throughout the forest. It didn't travel far, but once you got close enough it was hard to miss. It was far from the most pleasant smell. Maybe it was why more centaurs didn't hunt and the like?

Wasn't important. I had more important things to deal with right now. Like cleaning this before I take it back to Mum.

After removing the arrows, wiping them off and putting them back in my quiver, I drag the small deer to a nearby low-hanging branch and set about stringing it up by its head.

And now begins the wonderful process of gutting it. I didn't like doing it for deer, but I was determined to learn; especially since John would make me do it anyway.

I take a step back a short time later, breathing through my mouth to try and combat the scent of blood a bit. It just seemed to stick in my nose, and a small part in the back of my mind recoiled from it every time.

Sighing, I close my eyes and stretch my neck and back; moaning in delight at the pops and wonderful pull of my muscles. God, I loved doing that.

Still looking up, I open my eyes and freeze.

A pair of yellow slitted eyes stares back from further up the tall trunk.

How did-

My eyes widen with fear and an aborted scream forces its way out of my throat as a squeak instead as I stagger backwards. A random memory of my past life makes its way into my head as I stare up at the brown-furred predator. Big cats hunt by going for their prey's throat.

 _Blood slick in my throat. Choking me._

 _Unable to breath. Lungs working uselessly._

 _The feeling of cold as my blood and life drain from me._

Feelings, memories, pound around inside my head, blocking out all else till I can't breath. Can't think.

Have to get away.

Can't die.

I don't want to die!

I scream.

The big cat tenses, almost in slow motion as everything seems like it's moving through water, and leaps.

Straight down at me.

I move backwards desperately to try and escape, and in my panic forget I have four legs now. With tangled limbs, I go over backwards and hit my head against the ground; sending a bolt of jagged pain through my skull.

Stunned, I barely have time to react before the cat is on me. I lash out with my hind legs in a desperate kick, and manage to clip its side and throw it off target; hitting the ground beside me instead and rolling.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

I stagger to my feet, eyes searching the ground around me. Where is the knife? Where did I drop it?!

My body screams at me to forget it and run. The cat is right behind me and will be up any moment. Before I even realise it, I'm sprinting away; my body running on autopilot as my dazed and panicked mind runs in circles.

Sharp pain tears into my rear as a heavy weight collides with me from behind, and screaming I'm dragged to the forest floor. I'm twisting, kicking, trying to fight off the cat as I feel its claws digging into me. Through the skin and deep into the flesh, the hot wetness of blood bubbling to the surface and making me scream louder as memories and sensations resurface.

Bleeding out. Growing cold. Move my arms, hold it in, can't hold it in.

So hot. So cold.

The forest grows blurry through the film of tears brought on by the combination of pain and terror.

A small, detached part of my mind takes note of the fact that I haven't stopped screaming, and it had reached a shrill pitch that sounded a lot like a dying animal. Which I pretty much was.

I tuck my head against my chest and hunch over in an attempt to keep my neck away from the cat's teeth, flailing and trying to throw the cat off me.

It claws its way up my body, biting at my flailing limbs as it tries to get at my most vulnerable parts.

Things seem to blur together as time stretches out and compresses all at once. A cacophony of pain and fear and desperation. Hot adrenaline and hotter blood as it spills from the increasing number of injuries across my body.

Through the stink of blood, sweat and the terror-inducing scent of predator a distant tinge of something reaches me. It manages to cut through the fear and terror, and I call out instinctively.

"Mummy!"

With my head tucked in and away from the attacks, I was unable to see my Mum's approach.

I did, however, hear and feel it. A thundering of hooves that I could hear and feel approaching far more rapidly than I could have imagined, and a wordless roar full of rage.

The weight of the cat on top of me is suddenly torn off with enough force that I'm almost dragged along with it.

I turn my head towards the commotion. The small part of my mind not wracked by pain or fear watching in awe as my murderous-faced mother stomps the cat into the dirt, even as it tries to retreat. She brings her front hooves down on it again and again until it stops moving entirely. I can see blood staining them when she finally backs off, breathing heavily.

Desperately drawing in air and my mother's comforting scent, I let out a whimper. Her head whips towards me and the anger on her face is instantly replaced by burning fear and despair. She is crouching by my side almost before I realise it.

"Nilas. Nilas dear, look at me. It is going to be fine, yes? Do not worry, everything w-will be fine." Her voice breaks, and unshed tears glimmer at the corners of her eyes as she fights to try and keep herself calm. "We just have to-to get you home. Get you home and it will be all ok. All ok. You will be fine. Hold still, little one. I need to c-clean you up."

I watch absently, my throat too raw to speak, as she works quickly at cleaning and dressing my wounds as well as she can in the circumstances. Every whimper or cry from me draws a choked noise from her, the occasional tear fighting its way free and down her face.

Slowly, my mind begins to calm and straighten out. My panic and fear draining away in Mum's presence, replaced by more pain and guilt. My panic, my stupidity lead to me getting hurt. Led to worry Mum, making her have to see this. I was an idiot. I was going to get myself killed.

It would be easier if I just stayed at home, where it was safe.

These thoughts are running circles through my head as Mum gathers everything, and places me over her back with some trouble. With my head resting against her shoulder from behind, and even with the jolts of pain, the mental and physical exhaustion catches up to me and I slip in unconsciousness.


	26. Interlude: Justification, Fears & Family

Mikhael gently ran the knife over the piece of wood in his hand, shaving off small parts bit by bit. He was not sure what it was going to be yet, maybe another tree, or a leaf. Wood carving was something he was not exactly amazing at, but he found the process relaxing and fun. And that was what counted, right?

He looked out the window of the shed, taking note of the low position of the sun. Eris and Nilas should be back in another hour or so. Spending the day checking to see if anything in the house needed fixing and then carving or making furniture was a nice way to relax, but it got lonely after a while.

Even years later he still hadn't been able to fully get used to the silence this far away from the village.

The large centaur's ear twitched, turning subconsciously towards something before he realised it. He looked up from his work, focusing on the distant sound that stood out against the constant background noise of the forest. It sounded like someone, or something, was moving towards the clearing. Eris was not usually so loud moving through the forest, and it sounded too large to be Nilas.

Standing, he grabbed his large axe from where it was sitting on a bench and moved over to the window to check. He did not think it would be one of the creatures of the forest, Eris told him that the larger ones preferred the deeper woods where their food was larger and more plentiful, but it did not hurt to be careful.

As he watched, Mikhael caught sight of a very familiar shape through the trees, speeding towards the clearing. His ears flickered in confusion. There was no way Nilas could keep up when Eris was running as fast as she was, so why-?

Eris flew into the clearing without slowing, single-mindedly focused on the house and giving Mikhael a glimpse of a small, bandaged figure spread across her back, just before she slammed the back door open and disappeared inside.

Mikhael's hearts skipped a beat and then felt like they had stopped. His axe dropped from loose fingers as he moved rapidly towards the door to the shed.

That had been Nilas.

Dark and terrifying thoughts of what could have happened filled his head as he galloped across the grass to the house. What was wrong? How bad had Nilas been hurt? What if it was too bad for Eris to treat? Even at a gallop it would take time to get to the village. Time his son might not have.

Why had he let him do this when he was so young? He should have just put his hoof down and told him and Eris no.

But he could not do that, to either of them. He could not be the one to tell Eris no, not after Nilas had shown so much interest in the things she loved. It would hurt her. Hurt both of them. Maybe he was weak and foolish for that.

Sounds of frantic movement reached him from the open door just before he went through it himself.

The worried centaur flinched at the sound of something crashing to the floor, and spotted Eris frantically shoving books, containers and other parts of her workshop out of the way or onto the floor. Her face was set in an angry, determined scowl as she flung open a box and pulled out a vial filled with a red liquid.

"Eris, what happened?" His voice was strained, forcing past the lump in his throat.

She barely even glanced at him as she moved out into the main room.

Following, Mikhael felt his hearts squeezed inside of him when he spotted the bandaged young centaur laying motionless on the blankets. The gentle rise and fall of his son's chest relieved some of the tightness, but it still hurt to see him like that.

He watched as his wife sat down beside the sleeping foal, and shook his shoulder. "Nilas. Nilas, wake up." When he did little more than stir slightly, she shook him harder. "Nilas! Wake up!"

Eris had begun to raise her voice, and he could hear the tell-tale signs of anger in it. He moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder gently, which only brought her angry gaze towards him; her mouth open and ready to yell.

Nilas stirred and then hissed in pain, his eyes shooting open and then clenching shut again. The whimper that left his son made his hearts ache more, and drew Eris' attention away from him. She removed the stopper on the small glass bottle and held it to Nilas' lips. "Drink."

After a moment of hesitation the young foal did as he was told. The tension and pain on his face seemed to just flow away as the healing potion disappeared down his throat. With a peaceful sigh, Nilas slipped back into unconsciousness.

Eris began remove the bandages that were wrapped around their son's rear and partway up his back. He could see the bloody injuries already slowly closing up. The hair would have to grow back in on its own, so until then Nilas would have bald patches where the cuts had been.

Without another word, Eris stood and walked past him back into her workshop. Mikhael watched her as she went, the tension throughout her body clear as day to him. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

He found her leaning against one of the tables withher back to him. He gently closed the door behind him.

"Eris… what happened?"

The emotions building inside the centauress snapped and she slammed her fist down on the table, shaking it heavily. "THAT IDIOT! WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING!"

Mikhael took a step back, the sheer anger she was displaying shocking him. This was worse than usual. "Eris what-"

The raging centauress spun around to face him before he could blink, her face red and tainted by a frightening scowl. Sometimes he forgot just how quick and agile she could be. "I TOLD HIM TO BE CAREFUL! HE PROMISED TO NOT GO TOO FAR! I TRUSTED HIM TO NOT BE STUPID AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

Every sentence was punctuated by aggressive hand movements, and Mikahel didn't realise he had been backing up till he felt the door against his rear. "Dear, please. Just take a breath a-"

She was in his face in an instant. "DO NOT DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MIKHAEL! YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU SPEND THE DAY HIDING HERE WHILE I AM OUT THERE."

Mikhael frowned. He could feel himself getting angry; a rare event. He understood she was upset, and she had a temper but she was going too far. "Eris. Stop."

She got louder instead, the ranting and yelling becoming crueler and sharper; Aimed at both him and Nilas. Mikhael had always been quiet. He very rarely raised his voice, and almost never got truly angry. So even he was surprised at what came out when he next spoke. "Eris, I said STOP!"

The guttural, angry tone of his voice shut Eris up instantly. Her eyes widened in shock and then widened even further as her anger burned out and she realised what she had been doing. Mikhael watched with a sad, understanding look as hers lips started quivering and tears gathered in her eyes.

With a choked sob she buried her face in his chest, clinging to his shirt. Wrapping his arms around his sobbing wife, he held her against him as she cried and mumbled incoherently.

Slowly, her crying lessened and she became more coherent. He began to gently stroke her face, which was red and blotchy from the crying. "Eris, please. Tell me what happened."

The centauress took a shuddering breath and looked like she was about to start crying again. "Shh. It is ok. Take your time."

Finally, she calmed enough to speak. Her voice was thin and hoarse. "On the way back, I asked if... if he wanted to go hunting. Of course he agreed, he enjoys it almost as much as I do." She manages a crooked smile, but it does not reach her eyes. She looks back down. "I let him go off on his own. He seemed so excited. I believed he would be able to look after himself, and I was going to do my own hunting."

She tried to stifle more sobs, her tears coming back. "I-It was my fault. I s-should have waited until we were closer to home, further out of the forest. I should have not let him go alone. I-It… was my fault."

Tears flow as the centauress is pulled back into her grief once again. Gently, Mikhael managed to coax Eris into going outside and sitting on the grass. She explained to him what happened; How she heard Nilas crying out for her and finding him being attacked by a Cathpala. How he had been screaming and trying to get it off him. Mikhael felt sick and horrified just listening to it, he could not imagine how it had felt for Eris to see it.

These were the kinds of things he had been worried about, and they had come true. He was not stupid enough to believe that those things could be avoided entirely, even Eris had had similar encounters over the years. But at such a young age? He did not like that at all. Young children should be having fun with their friends, not stalking around the forest with the chance of… of being killed by something.

He was not able to tell them no, but he could not just let it happen again. Maybe he could convince Eris to wait till his was older, and stronger.

"Are… are we going to stop him from going in there, now? At least until he is older?"

"No!" He stared wide-eyed down at his wife and her urgent reaction, having grabbed his shoulders with a scared, desperate look on her face. He bit back the small spike of anger and irritation at her refusal. There son had been attacked and hurt! He could have been killed! "We can not try and stop him from going in!"

"And why not?"

Eris seemed to curl in on herself, a bitter smile on her face as she looked down. "Because… he is very much like me."

Mikhael sighed, hugging her close again. He knew what she was talking about. Eris had been notorious in her young age for not listening to anything anyone else had told her, so sure of her own thoughts and beliefs. Not even her parents could stop her from doing what she wanted, and even punishing her had barely slowed her down. She would sneak into the forest constantly, and actually started doing it more when people started telling her not to and that it was unsafe. "And you worry that he will do so anyway… And if something like this were to happen again..."

"...I would not be there to keep him safe. If that were to happen..." The defeat in her voice made his hearts ache. "We can not try and stop him Mikhael. We just can not."

They were silent for a minute, before Eris punched him gently in the chest. "Why could he not have been more like you. It is your fault by being so boring." Her voice is still shaky, but the humour in it lifted Mikhael's hearts.

He snorts at her, smiling and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course it is, Dear."

"...What do we do now?"

His wife sighed and pressed herself against him more. "We just have to wait and see what happens next. This is not something you just walk away from untouched."

She gently traced her side as she spoke, following the path of something long faded away.


	27. Chapter 23

The nightmares had returned with a vengeance the next night after my… encounter in the forest, and this time were joined by the wonderful images of the tree cat managing to finish the job. It made any sleep I got fitful and unsatisfying. There were nights where I would even not sleep at all. Unable or unwilling to do so, I wasn't sure; my mind so scattered that I spent most days in a daze, unable to work up much strength or motivation to do anything. The only thing that kept me from spending the days underneath the blankets were my parents and the monotonous repetition of the day's activities.

I'd gotten good at hiding and faking my emotions in my last life, not something I was exactly proud of, but I could not help it, and it helped me now. I had never been a very open person with others, preferring to keep things close to my chest and deal with them myself for the most part, and the worry that still showed up on my parent's faces when they thought I wasn't paying attention made me certain that sharing the depth of my problems with them would only hurt them more and do little to help. This had all been my fault, after all. My stupidity and fear had got me into the situation and then made it worse.

There was just… I could not do it. I would be ok on my own, eventually. No need to get anyone else involved.

I spent the next three weeks in a dulled, lethargic trance as I went about tending to the garden, or practicing with and learning from Mum when she would drag me into the workshop. My archery fell to the side. I did not have the focus or the care to practice, instead spending the free time laid out in the sun reading. I had initially done it inside, until Mum had gotten sick of me being inside so much and kicked me outside.

She asked me once or twice if I wanted to go hunting again, and I didn't miss the torn looks of relief and disappointment that flashed across her eyes when I said no. That just made me feel even worse and more conflicted.

Going into the forest was… no, it was not something I was going to do on my own for a while yet, if not forever. I even took to only bathing when Mum and Dad did. Whatever awkwardness I felt was drowned out by the fear. The whole time my body felt tense and wound up, and I stuck close to them at all times. It was tiring just going in there, and I sure as hell was not going to do it any more than absolutely necessary.

My trips into town also grew sparse, and I withdrew from my friends when they began to ask too many questions. I… had a fight with Sena, if you could even call it that. It was more like kicking a small puppy, and I felt like a massive dick afterwards. She had noticed the marks, and began to needle me about them. I told her to leave it and not ask, but being Sena she did not listen. She got a little too close to the truth in her guessing, and I reacted... badly.

It ended with a stupidly childish shouting match and Sena using some… choice words to describe how stupid I was. It was far, far from the worst I had ever heard, but by kid standards it was pretty rude. I was surprised and apparently so were the other centaurs around at the time. She got in a hell of a lot of trouble for that from her parents, though, and hadn't spoken to me since. It...it hurt, and I wanted to apologize, but I could not work myself up to do so. Especially since I was not even really at fault. Sena was the one who kept pushing.

After that, I spent the nights before my hunting trips with John, staying in either Mira or Aelle's family rooms instead.

My lessons with John were, at first, the only part of my life that hadn't felt like it changed since I had been hurt. He was the same gruff asshole as always, and if he noticed the marks he did not comment on them. It felt good to work out my stress and tension by shooting arrows at a target over and over again. Imagining it as the cat also helped a fair bit.

Until, it was time for the next hunting session.

I barely made it into the forest before I had a minor panic attack.

I had frozen, my breath catching in my throat and my hearts pounding hard enough that I feared they might break through my ribs and go bouncing away. My head had began to spin, and I'd felt sick and light-headed. I had to fight to stop myself from hyperventilating and bolting back out the way I came.

Even after I'd gotten some semblance of control back, the whole time I was twitchy, paranoid and couldn't properly track a single thing. John had been more than a little annoyed. Shockingly, beyond a dressing down and telling me to try harder and focus, he said nothing else. No mention of how twitchy I was, or anything. It was a pretty big relief.

The next few times I didn't panic as badly, and even managed to track and take down a few animals. But, it still wasn't the best I could do and I knew that. It was frustrating and just made me feel even worse. Eventually, I knew something had to give.

* * *

When I show up at John's, I am more than a little thrown off to find him sitting on the ground waiting for me, without any of his hunting gear. I slow down as I approach, wary and confused. I do not like this. It was a deviation from the norm, and with everything feeling like it could fall apart at any moment, this other change to something I thought was stable was upsetting. Even worse, I can not read the blank expression he currently has as he watches me.

I take more time than necessary to reach him, but eventually I have no choice but to get close. I step lightly, my head and ears flicking and my body turned to the side just slightly as I force down the instinct to do any nervous prancing.

"Um, you did want me to come today, right?"

John nods, his face not changing. "Yes, I did. Sit down, Kid."

"Aren't we, uh, going to go hunting?" I rub my arm and shift on my hooves awkwardly. I would take the tension of that over the discomfort of this.

The hunter shook his head. "Not today. We got to talk. I won't say it again, Kid. Sit."

I am sorely tempted to just turn and run, go back home and read some more. I am pretty certain I know what this is going to be about. I am actually surprised it took him this long to say something, even if I would rather he did not at all.

Instead, I step forward hesitantly and sit.

I have barely even settled when John starts speaking. "Mind telling me why you've decided that you're going to fuck around and not try recently, Kid? And don't say it's nothing, or that you aren't 'cause you're not as good at hiding things as you probably believe you are. And I'd have to be blind to miss what look like were claw marks on your hide."

At their mention, my hands mindlessly reach back to run over the spots on my hide where the hair was still growing back; what was left of the wounds after Mum had used a healing potion on me while I was unconscious. It still amazes what it had done. I just wish it had grown the hair back as well. I could not hide them and I had received a lot of uncomfortable looks and questions about them.

John continues on like I had not even reacted. "You've been jumpy, skittish and not been puttin' in the effort you should. So, start talkin'."

My tail and ears flick in agitation as the sick feeling in my gut and chests grows which is joined by a small burn ember of anger, making me frown. "And why should I? You are not my Dad."

"No, I'm not. But I am your teacher, and you are my apprentice, so lose the damn attitude. You came to me to learn, and if you're just going to waste my time then, like I said at the beginning, you can piss off and find someone else. This isn't a game, Kid."

I snort and meet his hard gaze. My answer is sharp and angry. "You think I do not know that?"

How dare he act like I am not taking this seriously. I had experienced things he could never even imagine. He did not know what I was going through, what I had faced. What I had to live with. My anger fed on itself and grew hotter and hotter.

"I think there is a lot of things you don't know, Kid. And this is one of them. So what, you had a bad run-in with somethin' in the forest, so now you're going to curl up like a coward and hide?" John leans forward and looks me dead in the eye, his face still unreadable. "You thought you could do somethin' like this and just be safe and everything would be fine? Grow up, Kid."

I open my mouth, ready to call him out. Tell him to go fuck himself, that I was way older than I seemed and understood a hell of a lot more than he thinks. But, even with my burning anger I manage to control myself and stop it from slipping out just in time. I did not want to spill my biggest secret, I had to get my anger under control. I shut my mouth and take a deep breath, looking down at the ground. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as my anger is snuffed out and all the fear and sick, heavy emotions I had been containing rush in to fill the empty space before I can build my walls back up.

I slump forward and let out a shuddering sigh, my hand coming up to cover my face. I fight to stop the sobs that start to wrack my chest, forcing them down to just quiet whimpers and a heaving chest. "It is… I can not..."

I jerk in surprise as I feel an arm come down around my shoulder and a large, rough hand began to pat my back. It did not really hurt, but I sure felt it. "Easy, Kid. Just let it out."

I cried quietly, until finally I had nothing left in me and everything was drained; leaving me tired and feeling a little better. God, I have been crying so much lately. I wonder if my body is influencing me, making me more childish or something.

I wipe my face, and then wipe my hands on the grass to try and get rid of the snot and tears that covered them. Sniffling and with my ears still hanging low, I look up at the hunter. For the first time since I had known him, his face held something that could be possibly somewhere in the realm of 'soft', or at least softer than his usual expressions. Even his voice and tone were lower, more comforting, if only just. "Tell me what's been going on, Kid. I have a feeling I know what, and I can relate. But I need to hear it from you."

Well, what did I have to lose? John was not a friend, barely an acquaintance, and so it would not affect him or me much. And… it would be nice to just tell someone. Get it out in the open. Nodding demurely, I began to tell him what happened.

Telling him what happened was... not as hard as I had thought it would be. I guess several weeks of nightmares and a good cry were enough to drain me enough to not really care at the time. He did not say anything while I spoke; just sittinh across from me and listening.

Once I finish, I lapse into silence; which John makes no move to break. He seems to be thinking, staring at me as if looking into me. It was pretty intense and uncomfortable. Finally, he nods.

"I figured it was something like that. Look… Nilas-" I shift back slightly in shock at that. He had never once called me anything but Kid. "-I could easily tell you all the stupid things you did wrong. Even your mother made some stupid mistakes that she should have known better about. But, I'm pretty sure you already know them, considerin' the way you've been. You are a fucking idiot, though. Especially for chasing the deer and getting the Cath's attention."

I snort, but it does not have any real anger behind it. Thanks for that John. I swear I see the edge of his mouth turn up minutely.

"But, honestly, Kid? We've all been there. We all made mistakes and did stupid things when we were younger, and you're what, not even two months yet?" I nod at that. "Shit, Kid. At that age I was still hanging off my mother's breast and shitting myself." Didn't really need that mental image of John. Ugh. "Even with how fast you centaurs grow, that is something else."

John shakes his head. "Look, I know it's scary and you feel overwhelmed and scared. But there's really only one way to fix that shit, and that's by facing it. Ain't not use ignoring it, same way you don't ignore a festering wound. It'll just eat you from the inside out, and you're too young for that."

He grins. Honest to god, grins. I am not sure how to react. "You got to be at least my age first."

I laugh, surprised he actually made a joke, and he lets out a short bark of his own laughter as well. Shaking his head, he coughs. "Alright, touchy feel shit over. Now, you fucked up. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to hide and cry again, or are you going to learn from your mistakes and do better next time."

I look down at the ground, my brow furrowed and lips pursed. Is it really that easy? Just tell myself to stop being scared and do better next time? Probably not, but you have to start somewhere right?

I nod to myself, feeling a small trickle of determination and drive begin to to surface. I could do this. I am a monster! There are not many things I could not do if I put my mind to it! I could literally grow to wield the fucking elements themselves! I could become a fucking demi-god! I could do this!

John chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes to doing better, then."

I look up at him, confused, before I realise that a massive grin is stretched across my face. I can feel the hot, burning sensation of excitement and adrenaline flooding me. My hearts begin to beat faster and harder, but this time not from fear or worry.

Fuck you life! I am not going to take your shit! I am going to become a fucking badass! There will not be dying for me anytime soon!

I nod, still grinning. "Yeah. I can do better."


	28. Non-canon MGQ Omake 2

**The Shota, The Snake and the Centaur**

* * *

Turns out that the correct course of action when faced with a scarily powerful and incredibly attractive lamia, is not, in fact, to take off running in the other direction. Once she quickly caught up to and restrained me, Alice made this point very clear.

I also learnt that she has enough strength to lift a centaur clear off the ground with ease.

Being held upside down is disconcerting and painful for a centaur, with how fast the blood rushes to your head. I was quick to agree to not trying to run again, under threat of escalating punishments each time I tried. Coming from her and what vague parts I could remember of the game from years ago, I wasn't sure whether to be terrified or aroused. So I went with the median of scaroused. It is totally a real thing.

Thankfully, she put me before it got any more awkward.

Then came the questions.

"What are you?" Alice was staring intently at me as she slithered along, with Luka walking between us. I was going to keep as much distance between me and her as possible. The stupidly sexy she-devil was dangerous, and I was not above using a tiny boy… man? Man-child? He didn't talk like he was as young as he looked, but hell if I knew. Fuck it, shota. I was not above using a tiny shota as a living shield. Especially, since I remember them actually caring for each other.

I look back at myself and then at her with one eyebrow raised incredulously. "I am a harpy. Caw caw."

Her eyes flash dangerously, and she brings her tail up as if to strike me. I raise my hands in surrender. I know when to stop pushing, especially with someone who could break me in two fairly easily. "Ok, ok. Easy, lady. I am a centaur, obviously. And yes, I know you mean how I am a male, since according to Luka they do not exist."

I shrug, interrupting her before she can say anything. "I do not know what to tell you. I was born like this, and there are plenty of male monsters where I am from. There were some species that were mono-gendered, but those are pretty rare. I am certain is has something to do with the magic spell that went off in my face and teleported me to this forest, though. Fucking wizards."

I did not see any reason to lie about the fact that I was from another world. It would not make much, if any, difference to me. And maybe this way I could find a way to get back home. If magic brought me here, magic could get me back right? It had to. No way in hell was I staying in this world any longer than necessary. I would probably snap and go on a killing spree. And I remembered something about the crazy goddess of this world attempting to wipe out all monsters, which I was very much against for obvious reasons.

"Impossible. You must be a complete idiot to expect me to believe that." Alice crossed her arms, which did distracting things to her already sizable assets. And those tattoos were really attractive, doing a wonderful job of leading the eye down her body. That had to be intentional. Either way, they worked well with her lavender skin. Her eyes were slitted, like mine, but were a bright yellow to my vibrant green. Wait, fuck. I am getting distracted! Focus! "There's no such place anywhere in the world that such numbers of male monsters exist. Male monsters are barely more than a story, and there hasn't been one for a very long time; if they ever existed at all."

I snort and roll my eyes. "Oh, really? So I guess what you saw between my legs while you were manhandling me was just my spare coin purse."

That drew a strangled noise out of Luka, who stumbles slightly.

Alice just makes a haughty 'hmph'. "You could be some disturbed, idiotic shapeshifter that wishes she was a man."

I open my mouth to refute that, and then freeze. Shit, how do you even argue against that? Wait, I know! "Scent!"

Luka jumps at my outburst, stammering out a 'what' while looks at me with an expression somewhere between confused and like I am an idiot. "You are a lamia, so you have a pretty damn good sense of smell. Shapeshifters cannot change their scent! So, you should be able to tell I am male from my scent! Ha!"

I jab my finger at her, giving her a shit-eating grin. "Well?"

Alice looks like she would rather pull her teeth than admit it, but she gives in eventually. "...Yes. You do smell… male-" She punctuates the word by dragging those captivating eyes over me and licking her lips. Oop, the scarousal is back. "-and unlike any monster I've encountered before."

"But!" She cuts me off before I can rub it in her face. "That doesn't prove your claims of a place where there are as many male monsters as there are female. _That,_ is still an idiotic claim."

Wow, she really loves to argue. Why was I even arguing? If she did not want to believe me, fine. Would not bother me either way. May as well drop my bombshell, then.

"Well, what if I am not from this world?"

She looks at me blankly, sighs and then turns to face forward again.

...The hell is that supposed to mean!

* * *

With the questioning done for now, though I had a feeling it was by no means finished, Alice called a stop for the day. We moved off the road and into a small clearing just out of sight, and set about making camp.

Luka had a small, almost threadbare tent that he managed to put up without too much struggle. It looks barely large enough to fit him, though. Why would someone even make a tent that small?

Alice… didn't have anything in the form of sleeping equipment, or at least didn't bother to set it up, and instead raided Luka's pack for his cooking gear and went about setting up where we would cook later. I think I vaguely remember her really liking food or something. Not important either way.

Turning away from the two, I scope out a good flat piece of ground without much in the way of rocks or other things that would make sleeping uncomfortable and drop my packs, bow, sword, buckler and other equipment off to the side. That done, I remove any of the larger rocks from my chosen spot and go back to my stuff, crouching down and opening one of my most prized possessions. Reaching inside, my hands instantly wrap around a large cloth bundle and drag it out. The bundle was far too large to have fit inside the bag, which is why it was one of the best, and most expensive, things I own. A bag of holding. It still blew my mind to have it actually exist as something more than a fantasy, as well as the sheer convenience of it.

I roll out the bundle, and after moving the poles to the side begin to start putting up my centaur-sized tent. It was tall enough for me to stand up inside of with only a small amount of bending over at the waist and could fit me comfortably length-wise with room to spare. Trying to get a centaur to crawl inside of a regular tent was an impossible task, so I had a tent that almost rivalled a small shed in size. I still remember how troublesome it had been to carry before I got a hold of the bag.

With the tent set up, I move my stuff inside of it and out of any possible bad weather. The sky is clear and there is not any real moisture in the air, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

Satisfied for the moment, I step back out of the tent and into the bewildered and mildly curious expressions of Luka and Alice, respectively.

"What- Where'd you get that from?" The purple-haired hero was the first to speak. I guess he did not see me pulling it from my bag, then. "I didn't- you weren't carrying that just before..."

"Hmm?" I look back at the tent. Yeah, I guess it would be pretty confusing to see that seemingly come out of nowhere. "Oh, it was in my bag. It is bigger on the inside. The bag that is, not the tent."

"Really?! Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is pretty damn c- wait, where is Alice?" I glance around and catch sight of her off to the side a short ways away, going through my bag of holding. She sticks her hand in, pulling out a bag of spiced jerky. "Whoa, hey, what the fuck?! Get out of my bag! What the fuck is wrong with you? You cannot just go through my shit like that!"

She shoots me an uncaring look and drops the jerky back into the pack, then once again reaches in. This time she comes back out with a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth. "Interesting. I can't see into it, but the moment I put my hand inside, there is something there. Where did you get it? How much can you put inside of it? And how does it work if you can't see what's in there?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, murmuring angry words in Centaur under my breath. Do not snap at the angry snake lady, Nilas. She could literally eat you if she felt like it. Relax. "I will explain. Just could you… _please_ , not go through my things. Not everything in there is safe."

I look her dead in the eyes, meeting her cold gaze with a sturdy, serious one of my own. Finally, she clicks her tongue and hands me my bag. I let out a silent sigh of relief and pull it close. "Thank you. Now, for what you asked. I bought it, they're not uncommon but pretty expensive where I am from, I do not know how much you can fit in it, I have never found a limit so far, and when you put your hand inside of it, whatever you are thinking of, or something similar to it, will be within reach. Happy?"

The exotic-skinned lamia makes a non-committal noise. "And let me guess. Where you are from is another world?"

"Yep."

Alice shakes her head and slithers past me, back towards Luka. "Idiot."

As she reaches Luka, she looks down at him with a small smirk. "Luka, make dinner."

I turn my focus away from the exchange and instead start checking the contents of my bag to make sure everything is there and ok. I do catch Alice exclaiming that 'nothing is impossible for the Monster Lord!'

That actually gives me a good opening to ask about it without being suspicious, and who knows, maybe things aren't the same as I remember. And I know I've forgotten a hell of a lot, as well.

After confirming that Alice the idiot had not managed to break or accidentally open anything, I gather up my weapons and the rest of my equipment and move it over to where Luka is sitting by his lonesome.

The hero looks up at me as I settle myself down across from him with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Uh, sorry about Alice. She can be..."

"Pompous? Haughty? Rude?"

"Uh..." His eyes widen in shock and panic, and I can see them darting to the side where Alice is cooking.

I smirk at him. "Heh. It is fine, Kid. I get it. She called herself the Monster Lord, not sure what that is, but it sounds like she is nobility. The attitude is par-for-the-course with them."

"Par for what?"

"Ah." Damn, cannot believe I was still doing that after this long. At least it is not as bad as it used to be, referencing things that only exist on my old world. "Par-for-the-course. It is a saying. It means something that is expected or common."

"Oh. Wait, you don't know about the Monster Lord?!" He looks like he just heard something impossible.

I cock an eyebrow at him. "No. I am not from here remember, most likely not even from this world from what I have seen so far. There is no such thing as a Monster Lord there. Except maybe something a bandit would call themselves. Or a wizard."

Luka scratches the back of his head. "Uh, well see, the Monster Lord is-"

That's as far as Luka gets before two figures suddenly appear out of thin air in front of him. A short, tan-skinned girl with small pointed ears, massive green eyes and brown hair, wearing an odd green and brown outfit consisting of a high-collared dress that covered the lower half of her face and a fancy jester cap stood next to-

My heart skips a beat when my eyes focus on the small white-haired figure flying in place next to the girl.

Even as my brain catches up and realises that it's not her, my mouth reacts in disbelief. "T-Tasi?"

I immediately flinch internally, berating myself for the slip up. She does not even look like Tasi, beyond a few general things! This girl is shorter by a good head, has hair that is white-green instead of silvery-white, which is also far longer than Tasi would ever let hers grow, and is wearing an outfit she would sooner burn then wear. Not to mention the weird fluffy ears and wings.

"Huh?" The fairy, she could not be anything else really, tilts her head in confusion. "Who is Tasi? I'm Sylph! And this is, Gnomey! Say hello, Gnomey!"

The girl standing beside her with the surprised and confused expression, who my memory now told me was Gnome, shot Sylph an extremely dirty look and then practically punched her out of the air.

"Bwah!" Sylph went spiralling ass over tea-kettle for a few meters before managing to right herself. Gnome turns her head back and apparently catches sight of me for the first time, her eyes barely widening, the expression gone so quickly I was not sure if I imagined it. Her hand comes up in what I assume is a wave, albeit an incredibly reluctant and awkward one, and then she disappears; Leaving me staring at Luka, whose confused expression probably mirrors my own.

We both open our mouths to say something, but once again we are interrupted by an excited fairy.

Sylph zips in front of my face, close enough that my eyes almost cross trying to look at her. Slowly leaning back, her face finally comes into focus; a big beaming smile spread across it and her eyes sparkling. "Hello! You're Nilas, right? I heard you tell Luka that was your name. And you're a male monster! I've never met a male monster before! Can I see?!"

The excitable fairy flies down towards my lower half, circling around it while looking for a way under me. I put my hands down to, if not grab her, try and shift her away from getting under me. That would not lead anywhere good. "Whoa, hey! I would rather you did not, actually."

Sylph floats back up in front of me, pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. "Aaaw, buuuuut-" A stern look brings her whining to a halt, though the pout remains. "Fiiine."

I sigh silently in relief, that look was powerfully adorable. I smile at the fairy. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Sylph. Yes, I am Nilas. Now, where did you and your… friend? Come from?"

"Oh! We came from inside Luka! So did Gnomey! We're best friends!"

I crack an amused smirk and raise an eyebrow. "I could tell. And what do you mean, from _inside_ Luka? That… sounds uncomfortable. And like it would break whatever 'Ilias' commandments' about sex are." I send the hero an amused look, which sets him stammering; face red from embarrassment.

Sylph comes to his rescue. "I can turn my body into a spirit and go inside him to give him my powers. And Gnomey does the same. I'm wind and she's earth. And we're really, really strong!"

She somehow manages to bounce in place, despite being airborne. "Ooh, can I meet the spirits with you as well? I didn't know there were more of us!"

My ears turn up and I cock my head to the side, genuinely confused. "...What? I do not have any spirits with me."

"Of course you do! There is one inside you and one inside of your bow. A wind one as well! I thought I was the only wind spirit! Is it a boy, too?"

What did she mean Razor Gale had a-oh. Right, it was a magic item. It had a spirit stone in it. "Oh. Yeah, there is a wind spirit in my bow. It is only a, uh, small one, though, inside of a spirit stone. It is not intelligent like you are. Pretty much just a compressed ball of wind magic."

"Oh." Sylph droops a little lower in disappointment. I felt kind of bad, she seemed excited to meet another like her. "Well, what about the one inside of you?"

I shake my head at her, smiling gently. "I am sorry, but I do not have a spirit inside of me."

Sylph puts her hands on her hips and pouts. "Yes you do!" A finger came up to rest on her lips. "At least, it feels like it. It's kind of scary, though. Like a big hungry beast."

Ok, that was news to me. What hell did I have inside me that was a big hungry beast?

No… it could not be. She could feel it? How could she feel my Blessing?

...I will just chalk it up to magic and move on. Does that mean the Gods are here as well? That is not possible…

"That sounds like my… Blessing."

It was Luka's turn to jump into the conversation. "You have a blessing?! F-from Ilias?" His face was a mixture of shock, confusion and… envy?

Ilias! That's the name of the crazy bitch goddess! "Uh…no. Not Ilias, whoever that is."

Luka's face twisted even more. "Y-you don't know about the Goddess Ilias?"

I shrug. "No? There is no God called Ilias where I am from. They do not have names, just titles. God of Life, God of Fire, God of War, God of Love."

"Ooh, the God of Love sounds fun!" The fairy's eyes glinted with something that should not have belonged on a face that innocent looking.

"But, there's no such thing as any of them! Ilias made the world and everything in it; she would've told people if there were more gods."

I shrug at him. "That just gives more credence to the idea that this is not my world. There are plenty of Gods on my world. Demi-Gods too." I look at Sylph. "That is what my Blessing is, actually. A Blessing from the Demi-God of the Hunt." I point at my slitted eyes and bare my enlarged canines. "Gave me these eyes and teeth as part of it, among other things. No spirit, though, I am sorry to say."

A sudden roaring burst of heat and pressure ignites just off to the side, the sound flattening my ears in pain and the shockwave whipping my braid around and into my face. Sylph was blown away with a shout of 'Awaaa!' and Luka dove to the ground. Turning, I look over to find Alice standing over the scorched remains of the cooking area with a smug look on her face.

I was in awe. "...Really?"

* * *

With their dinner ruined, Alice decided it was time for Luka to train. I watched as Luka… 'trained' to use the spirit's powers, which mostly consisted of him running around like an overexcited child swinging his freaky sword. There was a foundation of skill in there, but… it was still pretty cringey.

I would have offered to teach him, but his sword lent itself to a far different style than mine, and I was hoping to get home as soon as possible. Alice was my first option; she might have the power to get me home. I'd have to ask tomorrow. If that didn't work out, Alice reminded me of Tamomo. I vaguely remember her being a kitsune, but apparently she was really old and taught Alice everything she knew, so she'd have to be powerful and intelligent. Maybe enough to find me a way home. Guess I was sticking it out with them until I found a way back.

I settle myself in to the pile of blankets in my tent, trying not to think about how empty it felt with Tasi missing. I hope she was alright, and did not get hit by the spell…

I shove the darkening thoughts into the back of my head and try to sleep. I only had a few hours before Luka was due to wake me for my watch. Turns out they did not even set a night watch when camping in the middle of nowhere. Idiots. I was quick to point out how stupid that was and managed to get Luka to agree to it. Better slightly less sleep of a night then dead, or a slave to a monster girl. Ugh.

Finally, even with ache of loneliness filling my chests, I drift off to sleep.


	29. Interlude: Sewing It Back Together

She pushed the needle through the fabric almost recklessly, making sure to keep her fingers out of its way at the last moment. She already had enough small red dots on her fingertips from where she had pricked herself today, like tiny little bug bites. Sewing was stupid, but her mum did not believe that she could beat her in it. She was going to show her!

A sharp jab of pain in her finger made her yelp, as she accidentally pricked herself, again. Her mother sighed, and she could feel her disapproving gaze even when she refused to look up, face set in a stubborn pout instead. "Slow down and pay attention, Sena. It is not a race."

Shows what she knew! Of course it was a race. Her mum was just saying that so she would be easier to beat. But she was not going to fall for it. She could pretend to and trick her mum, though. She fought down a giggle. She was so smart! "Yes, mum."

She jabbed herself again not a minute later, and she was sure she could feel her mother shaking her head. Stupid sewing. She did not even like it. It was all Nilas' fault that she had to do it in the first place. Him and his stupid head. She just wanted to help. He did not have to yell at her.

...Ok, maybe she should not have said what she had, but he had just made her super mad. She was older, so she was supposed to look out for him! And he had been starting to act like Matthew, and she did not like that. She liked Nilas the way he was. He was a bit weird(He liked meat!) and he tried to act like an adult sometimes, which was silly since he was the youngest, but it was fun! And he was not afraid of anything! He even wanted to be an adventurer!

But… then he got those strange marks on his coat, and he was different. She really did not like it. She was mad at him still, but it was a little boring without him around.

She snorted. Not that she would apologise first! No way! He started it, so he could come to her.

...Her ears lowered. She hoped he would do it soon.

"Why, hello Nilas. How are you?"

It took her a moment to realise what her mother had said, but when she did her head and ears snapped up almost fast enough to hurt. Nilas was standing there in front of the two of them, looking more nervous and guilty then she had ever seen him. As he should be!

Pretending not to pay any attention to him, Sena focused on the fabric in front of her instead, listening intently.

"I am, uh, good, Mrs Selle. How are you?"

"I am quite well, dear. Thank you for asking. I have not seen you around for a while, has everything been alright?"

A quick peek up through her hair gave her a good view of Nilas shuffling on the spot. "Uh, yes. There was something, but... it is all good now."

"That is good. Sena has been making herself almost sick with worry, and has been quite sulky."

Sena gasped, completely forgetting to pretend to ignore them, and looked at her mother in betrayal. "Muuuuum! Why would you tell him that!?~"

Her mother looked over at her, eyebrow raised. "Oh?~ And here I thought you were enjoying your sewing so much, you did not even realise Nilas was here. Maybe you were not as interested as you seemed..."

Sena's eyes widened. Her mother had known she was listening! How?!

Nilas' quiet snickering earned him a glare, which was answered with a raspberry. She had to fight down giggles of her own at that. She was still mad at him, after all.

Noticing the change in her demeanour, Nilas looked down at the floor. "Um, I want to say I am sorry for how I acted, Sena. I… did not mean to yell at you like that. I was… going through some things and kind of took it out on you."

He looked up at her, his fingers tapping together in front of him. "So… we good?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sena was flinging herself at him. "Yes! Now let us go play!"

Her friend was back! And she could finally get away from the sewing! She took back anything mean she ever said about him!

The young centauress jolted to a stop and looked back in surprise, where Nilas had barely moved. When did Nilas get strong enough to do that?

He rubbed the back of his head, his ears flickering, as he looked between her and her mother. "Actually, would I be able to join you with sewing? I want to learn a bit more. If that is ok?"

What? No no no no. What was he doing? Nilas, stop! Why?!

Her mother nodded, smiling gently. "Of course you can, Nilas. Here, come sit down beside me. Come Sena, you still have yours to do as well."

Sena flicked her gaze from her mother to the Stable door, but froze at her mother's stern expression. She groaned and trudged back to her spot, dropping to the floor with a pout. She glared down at the mess that was her sewing practice.

She was wrong. Nilas _was_ a stupid head.

* * *

 **A/N: And with this small chapter, I've caught up with everything I had written previous before I hit a wall. A combination of things has left this story sitting in limbo for a while, but I've been slowly pushing through it and trying to work on and fix some issues that I had in these starting chapters. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long coming, and the pace will pick up from there.**

 **Though, don't worry about this being abandoned if it does take a bit. I promised myself when I started writing this that I would see it through to the end, and I intend to do so no matter how long it takes.**


	30. Chapter 24

Draw back. Hold. Breathe. Release.

The small arrow, practically a large dart, cuts through the air and strikes the Cathpala in its ass. I allow myself a small fist pump as I watch the cat yowl and leap several feet straight up into the air in fright. As it comes down, it staggers slightly before lashing its head around to look for what struck it.

I frown and click my tongue in disappointment as it retreats into the brush; only a minor wobble to its gait. Damn, guess that mix was too weak. Mum made eyeballing ingredients and adjusting recipes look a hell of a lot easier than it really was. Last time it was too much (I still feel incredibly bad for what happened to that deer. I did not expect that violent of a reaction), and this time I made the Sleep Poison too weak. Oh well, nothing some good old fashioned 'SCIENCE!' would not eventually fix.

Scratching behind my ear, I sigh and turn back towards home. I had expended my current line-up of poisons and potions for the day, and mum would want me back as soon as possible. She was still a bit touchy about letting me off on my own after the whole incident a few months back. I shiver at the memory. I still had the occasional nightmare about it, so I was not going to argue.

Pulling my journal and some charcoal from one of my saddlebags, I jot down notes on my latest failure; humming to myself as I do.

Then, without warning, the hair across my entire body stands on end, and I freeze. Something was wrong. Quickly and quietly, I stow my journal and draw my bow from across my chest and nock an arrow; leaving the bow half-drawn. My ears twitch and I realise what my subconscious had caught. The forest had gone dead silent.

I start moving again, my ears and head on a swivel and my nose working overdrive, but I do not catch anything amiss. Yet, the whole way back to the river, it feels like I am being watched.

* * *

Once back across the river, the feeling fades and I can finally relax. There was still a slight tension between my shoulders from being in the forest, but after about four months or so the fear from my accident had mostly faded.

I have no clue what the fuck that was, though. I had never felt anything like it, but it seemed content to stick to the other side of the river. I would have to be careful, though, just in case.

Moving at a trot, home did not take too long to come into view; The pleasant scent of Predator's Bane and mum's singing making it all the more obvious I was close. I could not help smiling as I passed the tree line and entered the clearing, the last of the tension easing away.

Mum looks up from where she is tending to the garden and smiles as I approach her. Standing, she dusts her hands off and pulls me into a hug, nuzzling her face against mine. I can feel heat rising to my face from it, but I fight it down. I was slowly getting used to that, though the last few months had made it awkward. Once I had gotten close to her height, she had stopped nuzzling the top of my head and started nuzzling my face, instead. It was like cheek kissing for centaurs, apparently. It felt way more intimate than that to me, though.

It was still overwhelming, the fact that I now stood pretty much equal in height to my mum after such a short period of time. The monster growth speed did not disappoint, that is for sure. I looked to be around fifteen now, and my dark hair was just brushing the top of my shoulders. My legs fit my body more, since they no longer look so gangly and long. One thing I was not sure how to feel about was that I was very much still growing to look like mum, which meant I was, well, still fairly girlish.

Eventually she stops and steps away, brushing a stray bit of hair off my face. "So how was your day, little one? Did your tests go well?"

I hum and move my head from side to side. "Some did, some did not. The Predator's Bane and Akelantro worked great! I could tell any nearby predators in the area took off or stayed away the moment I uncapped it. I will need to mix some more up tonight with how well it worked."

"That is wonderful, Nilas." She moves back to the garden, and I follow just behind her. I could tell she was still listening, though. One of her ears was cocked my way.

"And the Stamina Potion worked as well! I ran myself tired and when I drank it it felt like I had barely ran at all!" I bounced on the spot with my front hooves. That stuff had been amazing! All of the things I had mixed up, with help from Mum in some parts of course, had been amazing! Well… except for the Sleep Poison. That one I still could not get right…

I grumble and whine at the thought, my ears down. "The Sleep Poison is still not working. Can you _please_ tell me how to do it properly?"

Mum giggles at me from over her shoulder, instead. "Sorry little one, but to learn you need to find out how to do some things yourself. This is a good chance that will help you in the future, I promise."

I snort and nicker under my breath. My heart skips a beat when Mum turns her head just enough to look at me with one eye. Her voice is sickly sweet when she asks, "What was that, dear one?~"

I swallow nervously. "Uh, nothing, Mum. I understand."

She looks away and I let out the breath I was holding quietly.

"I thought so~" I can hear the amusement in her voice. I swear, she acted more like a mischievous older sister then a mother, sometimes. I did not know if the fact that was only nineteen was part of it, with how little I understood how monsters worked; But it had to have some part in it. And was that not a surprise to find out. That my Mum and Dad are both younger than I had been before I… ended up here. Dad was apparently only twenty. I probably should have guessed, really, with how young they look.

She moves further along the garden, finished with those plants, and a follow her. Looking over at me, she smiles and asks "What about the 'perfume'? How was that one?"

I wrinkle up my nose and sigh. She managed to talk me into mixing one up, regardless of my argument of not seeing the point. Curse my weak constitution regarding family! "It was… fine, Mum. It smelled nice, I guess." It really did. It was a kind of natural earthy scent with a light floral tinge. Still did not see the point of it, though. Who was I trying to impress. I suppose it could work as a deodorant.

"Aw~" Mum coos, "I think it makes you smell handsome. It is nice. And there is nothing wrong with knowing how to mix up something like that now and again. You never know when it could be useful~"

"I will… take your word for it."

She ruffles my hair, and grins at me. One of those grins that adults do when they know something a child does not. "You will understand eventually. Maybe even sooner than you think. You never know~"

"I do not even know what you are talking about, Mum." Just let this topic end, please.

"Really? I am surprised none of the older children have mentioned it, yet. Perhaps I will explain it someday soon. You already know part of it, with the incident a few months back. In the morning when you woke up with-"

"Mum!" I flush red, the head spreading across my face and even my neck. That had been one of the most embarrassing moments of both my lives, and I would rather not have it brought up. Especially by Mum of all people.

"Alright, alright." She turns her upper half to look at me, her hands raised in mock surrender. "I promise not to bring it up again." A curious expression crosses her face as she looks at me, her chin resting on her hand. "I just realised. Nilas, did you forget to get some meat while you were out?"

My heart clenches and my stomach drops. I can feel my face burning, and I just know I'm going red. Oh gods, I totally forgot about it because of that weird feeling. But I can not tell Mum that or she will freak out. "Uh...uh…"

Mum giggles at me and pulls me into a hug. "It is fine, you silly foal. I know what it is like to get so caught up in something you enjoy that you forget to do things. Just ask your father about when we were younger. Hmm… actually, do not do that. I do not want to deal with the big head bringing up those memories will cause him."

My face is still burning. I have to make it up to her. "I, um, I promise I will go tomorrow morning and get some. I am really sorry for forgetting! I can not believe I just forgot. I feel stupid."

"Alright, alright! You can get it tomorrow, you silly child. It is not that bad. Calm down." She slowly pushes me back by my shoulders, shaking her head. She seems more amused than anything. "And you most certainly are not stupid."

"Now, head inside and I will be in in a little bit, and we can go over more things to try out, ok?" I could hear the excitement in her voice. She always looked forward to when we could do this.

After Mum had taught me enough of the basics, she felt I was ready to start branching out and trying new things. She would often sit down with me and go through her books, as well as the occasional ones we picked up from the traders, to figure out which ones we could make, and what I could learn that might be helpful in the future. She had fought me on making poisons and such at first. She was a healer and abhorred the very idea of them, but I managed to eventually sway her to letting me at least try the less dangerous ones, first. I argued that anything that could help me as an adventurer would help me stay safe. I felt bad when I saw the worry and pain at the mention of my goal, but there was nothing I could do about it. I had to become an adventurer.

After a quick wipe down and drink from the water barrel, I make my way into the workshop. It's just as messy as ever, if not more now thanks to the recent addition of my own little section. I still had to share some stuff of course, like the magic burner and a few of the more esoteric tools she had not even let me really touch yet. Besides that, I had my own little shelf for my journals and books (courtesy of Dad), a few tools like a mortar and pestle, several knives, jars and such. It was pretty much a potion making starter kit. Mum was over the moon the day we went in to get it all. I had to actually calm her down from buying too many things at once. It was funny and cute, though.

Removing my bags and placing them in the corner out of the way, I take out my journal, go to my table and begin to pore over it and my notes to figure out where I went wrong with the Sleep Poison. It had been too weak, barely even drawing a reaction from the Cathpala, and those are not very big, which meant it was all but useless. Still, it gave me somewhere to start. Something in the mix made it come out too weak. Last time it was too strong. Which means I have to find that middle ground...

I lose myself in my work, and jump slightly when I hear Mum talk from behind me. Gods! I had not even heard her come in! I look over at her, and yep, the small smile on her face means she caught my jump.

"Oh my, you are really working hard on that. I would feel bad for stopping you. We can skip our lesson today if you like?"

I shake my head. "No, no. It is ok. I like learning the stuff you teach, Mum. I can leave this until later."

Mum's face lights up, a large grin spreading across it, and I know I made the right choice. She trots up beside me, that familiar giddy excitement running through her once again. She claps her hands together. "Alright! I thought today I could teach you about how the preparation of plants can affect the resulting product, depending on the amount of magic contained within the plant, the area the plant was gathered in relating to any magical hotspots nearby, and the element of that hotspot…"

* * *

 **A/N: Things are slowly coming along, but events are finally starting to move. Can't say much else without spoiling anything, but some action and adventure is finally going to start appearing. I'm also working on a map of the land that the story takes place in, which I might link to when its done. That might take a while, though.**


	31. Chapter 25

I hum in pleasure as the brush runs through my hair, sending enjoyable tingles through my head and down my back; Causing my tail to flick. There was a brief moment of disappointment when Mum put down the brush, until she ran her fingers through my hair with her nails scratching my scalp.

"You have such wonderful hair." She starts humming a tune as she gathers it in her hands and begins to braid it. "You obviously got it from me, and not your father and his mess. I am surprised you want it this long, though. Most boys want it short, and say that it gets in the way or is too girly."

I shrug at that. I had always liked long hair, and always wanted it. I suppose I liked the look and feel of it. It was already longer than it had been... before. The only thing I could do with it then was tie it back into a small ponytail. Having an actual braid was great. "I just like it. I do not care if they think it is girly."

Mum giggles at that, and when she talks her voice is laced with humour. "It suits you, anyway. You take after me a lot, after all."

My nose scrunches up slightly at that. I knew what she was talking about. Even as I had grown, and hit puberty, my features still kept an androgynous softness that left me fairly girlish. Considering how at odds with Dad's features it was, I was going with the theory that Mum's evolution had to have something to do with it. If she was elfin, I was half-elfin or something.

I was not going to complain, though. Mum was really attractive, so if I was even half as attractive a her when I was grown, I was set. With a final flourish, she ties a small cord around the end of the braid and straightens it. I can feel it resting against the middle of my back.

"There!" She announces, and plants a kiss on my cheek along with a quick nuzzle. "All done. Do not let me keep you."

I get to my hooves and stretch forward, my back legs stretching out as they stay in place, and I bend backwards at the same time till my head almost touches my back. I jump when I feel a hand on my dock, trying to push my tail down from where it had unconsciously risen. "Your tail is lifting again, little one."

I snap my tail flat against my butt and flush red in embarrassment, my ears going back. I can hear my Mum giggle as she moves past me and towards the storage room. "For being so embarrassed by that, you are terrible at controlling it. Oh, your face when you did it in the village was just precious."

I whinny at her, going even redder, but she just laughs and waves it off. She heads into the workshop, and I follow. I hold my breath that she does not decide to stick around while I grab my stuff. That would make things difficult. Thankfully, she heads straight out through the back to the garden. I let out a little sigh of relief and quickly get moving.

Grabbing my bags and bandolier, something that I got not too long ago from the leather-worker in town, I begin quickly storing all my poisons and potions in it. Even the one made from that magic plant mum started growing, Udreove she called it. She loved that plant, and was slowly growing more of it from cuttings. Still, if she knew I was taking the poison, she would wonder why. And I really did not want to answer that question. Still, I knew it was incredibly potent, and definitely worth bringing. A small drip of it on an arrow had helped me bring down things that I would not have gone near otherwise. Turns out there are a lot more larger, and dangerous, beasts in the forest than I had expected.

It had even saved my life once, when I had stumbled across a massive wild boar of some sort. At least, it looked mostly like a boar. Just, with massive tusks, two horns sticking out of the top of its nose and strangely paw-like front limbs. Had to leave it there, sadly. I did not want to explain to mum what had happened, and did not want to risk the meat being tainted. A shame, though. It's head would have made an awesome trophy for my little collection.

In short order I have everything packed, strapped in place, and my bow over my shoulder. It was time to get moving. My hearts are thumping as I walk out through the back door, trying my best not to look nervous. I spot Mum already working on the garden, tending to the Udreoves. I start towards her. "Uh, I am about to head off."

Dusting her hands off on her flank, she stands and reaches out to pull me into a hug. "Remember, be careful. And pay attention to your surroundings please, little one."

I hide the slight exasperation I get from being told something I was already well aware of. She had every right to be worried. "I know, Mum. I will. I will not be too long, hopefully. Love you."

"Love you too, my precious colt." She nuzzles her nose against mine, making me flush again. Damn it.

Coughing awkwardly, I give one last squeeze before releasing the hug and stepping back. Waving, I trot towards the edge of the clearing that heads deeper into the forest. As I pass by the Predator's Bane, I hear Mum call to me one last time. "Come back safe! If you do not, I will tie you to the house till you are thirty!"

I let out a loud laugh. "Ok!"

* * *

I take a swig of water from my waterskin, and sigh. I had not had any real luck so far. With autumn in swing, all the small game was less active and harder to find, and I was not in the mood to deal with any possible aggression from the larger game. When a deer can have a razor sharp horn made of metal on its head and thick plates of bone of its body, you tend not to want to aggravate it. At least I had managed to get a fox-heron at the river, which was currently strapped to one of my saddlebags, and I had set a few small traps in what looked like good spots along the way. Still, one fox-heron would not be enough and it did not hurt to keep looking.

Unless I ran into a Vorpal Rabbit. Fuck those things. I was not going anywhere near one of them again. The last time still gave me the occasional nightmare. Stupid sharp-toothed mouth fucks.

I shift my legs as I feel a few more leaves come to rest on my back, flicking my tail to get them off. The forest was beautiful at the moment, but the slight chill in the air spoke of coming winter. And I hated winter. I had no clue if it snowed here or not, and while it would be awesome to see it again, I lived in a house that did not have any modern insulation. It would get freezing.

Alright, time to stop bumming around and wasting time. Still, even just standing here I noticed something a little odd. There was very little in the way of scent trails through here, recently at least, and I was not catching much in the way of wildlife moving around, either. It was not the silence from yesterday. But, still…

I pull out my hunting knife and a small bottle from my poison pouch. Double-checking that the small label said Bodylock, I uncork it and let a bit of the semi-viscous liquid drip onto the blade. Bodylock was an amazing little poison that I found in the back of an old, second-hand apothecary book mum got me from a trader, that did exactly as its name implied. It caused the limbs to tense and lock. In theory, anyway. This mix could only stiffens the joints considerably and make movement incredibly difficult, instead of outright paralysis. I would have to wash the knife really thoroughly when I could as well, but as a cautionary measure, it should be fine for now.

I wince slightly as I slide the blade back into its sheath. Yeah… that was going to be a bitch to clean as well. Then I was off.

* * *

As time went on, and nothing happened, my paranoia began to slowly bleed away. I managed to bag a few small rabbits with my traps, and even managed to shoot a few of the larger horned ones as well.

I was an idiot for letting myself relax that much again.

It started with a few small animals scattering in my direction from not too far away, obviously startled by something. My ears turned towards it as my body instinctively began readying itself to flee. I started to scent the air to try and get an idea of what it could be, then cursed myself when I realized the slight breeze was blowing towards the direction. Whatever was there would be able to smell me, and I was left in the dark.

If only it had been that simple.

As I begin to slowly start moving away and back towards the direction of the river, mindful of my footing in this particularly root tangled part of the forest, the breeze shifts and I catch a scent. From the direction I was heading. It was wolf.

By then it was pretty obvious what was happening. John had taught me about wolves, among other animals that lived in the forest, and the main point was: A wolf is rarely alone. Changing direction once again, I strain my ears and try to fight down the panic starting to gestate in my gut. The sound of soft movement through the leaf litter tells me there are several of what I assume are wolves moving in my direction. I stamp nervously before I can consciously stop myself, and the cracking of twigs under my hooves sets the wolves moving faster. Howls go up around me.

Cursing my centaur instincts, I break into as fast a run as I can manage. Of course with my luck trouble would come when I was somewhere I could not just outrun it. If I even could outrun a wolf. Fuck.

Any self-deprecating thoughts are swiftly ejected from my mind, when my left foreleg slides off a raised root hidden under a pile of leaves and snags for only a moment. But that is all it takes when everything from your waist down is a couple hundred kilos of fast moving animal. Something like a mix between a whinny and a girlish screams slips from my lips as I flail wildly to keep my balance.

Something darts towards me out of the corner of my eye, and I jolt my hand towards my knife. My hand wraps around the handle of my knife and I yank it out. I yelp when my elbow cracks painfully into something and draws lines of fire across it. Lashing out blindly with the knife, I am rewarded with a pressure on the knife that quickly disappears. Glancing to the side wide-eyed, I spot a staggered young wolf that had tried to attack me when I stumbled. There was a small amount of blood on my blade, and small cuts on my arm where the wolves teeth had scraped against it. I swallow around the lump in the throat and turn back to the front quickly. The wolves howl even louder, and I can imagine their anger at what I had done. Well, fuck them.

Gods I hope that Bodylock works.

Frantically jamming my knife back in place finally gives me the chance to pull my bow from my shoulder. If the wolves were getting that close, I wanted to make sure they tried twice before doing it again.

The trees and roots begin to clear and widen enough to me to not worry so much about my footing, and I break into a gallop. I was fine. It was all fine.

Who was I kidding. I was about to fucking freak out. I laugh hysterically and fight to keep myself from crying. I was going to fucking die. Torn apart by wolves. Memories of my last brush with death jump to mind, and I feel sick enough to throw up. I needed to stop before I lost it completely. Take the fear, make it anger.

My hands were shaking badly, fingers fumbling as I try to grab an arrow. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck them!

I feel the sudden brush of something against my back right leg and let out a whinny of fear; instinctively lashing my hoof out to the side, and being rewarded with a solid connection to something hard and a pained yelp from the wolf that snuck up in my blindspot. Fuck! That was too close! Fucking move it!

My hearts are pounding so hard I swear I can hear them. I begin to worry they will drown out even the wolves approach. I give up on trying to grab an arrow and go for one of my pouches instead. Thankfully, I do a much better job of that then the arrow, and desperately yank the small bottle out and pull the stopper. The reaction is immediate, the wolves letting out yelps and pained howls and pulling back a distance. I quickly splash the Predator Ward Potion on as much of myself I can reach. I do not know how long it will last, or how long the wolves will care, but for now it gives me precious distance.

A few deep breaths later, and I am able to finally grab an arrow from my quiver and nock it. Instantly I turn, eyes searching, and loose an arrow between a gap in the trees. I hear the sound of something crashing to the ground and mournful howls. Got one. Eat shit!

Then a snarling pair of jaws leaps out at me from my right, and I juke to the left. My startled backhand knocks its head off-course and the Predator Ward does the rest, causing it to stumble and try to pull back. I curse as I angle myself away from the wolf, I am lucky that did not break my bow with how hard I hit it. A wolf darting ahead of me forces me to turn even further as I keep galloping.

Another arrow, another target. A Miss. I Have not even used my other poisons yet. Do not even have the time to put them on an arrow. Why did I think that was a good idea?! Fucking stupid!

I dart past trees and through bushes. Even moving over large logs in my attempt to put distance between me and the wolves. My chest is heaving, and I am sweating all over. I kick myself at taking this long to realize what was happening. They were wearing me down, to make me easier to take down. They were just playing me. Snarling in anger, at myself and the wolves, I draw another arrow and fire as another wolf darts in front of me. The arrow catches it in the gut, and it tumbles for a moment before I hit it and trample it beneath my hooves. The disturbing sensation of crunching beneath my hooves tells me that it will not be getting back up. I grin cruelly at that.

Green blurs past me as I focus entirely on where the wolves are by sound. They are getting closer again. The potion must be wearing off. Shit. Shit! Fuck!

While I still have the chance, I quickly pull a bottle from my pouch filled with an earthy-green liquid. Popping the cork off the Stamina Potion, I quickly down it. It only takes a moment for it to kick in, and I am hit with a sudden rush of energy that seems to wipe away part of my feels like I downed a whole pack of energy drinks at once. If they had ever actually worked for me.

Ok, not the fucking time, brain.

Up ahead, my eyes catch a change in the light between the trees. A glimmer of hope shoots through me. That could mean a clearing, and a clearing meant clean lines of sight if the wolves followed me out. Praying desperately for it to be a decent size, I push my body to run as fast as it can go. Dirt flies as my hooves eat up the distance, and I am out.

My hearts leap at the size of the clearing. It is a mostly flat area with a scattering of bushes, flowers and grass. No real big trees or obstacles. Perfect.

I turn my upper torso just in time to spot the first wolves enter the clearing and begin to spread out. My first arrow hits on in the shoulder and sends it tumbling. Then I learn that wolves can apparently run faster than me. The remaining wolves begin to eat up the distance between us, though I can see that my arrows have made them wary. They zip back and forth, acting a lot more intelligently than I expected wolves to. It becomes clear that with how fast I can shoot, and how fast they are moving, there is no way I could get them all. I was fucked. My anger and glee turns to fear and desperation. I fumble another arrow and drop it, and that is all it takes. Something in my mind snaps, and the only thing is an overwhelming desperation to flee. Run.

I cry out, a shrill sound that echoes through the clearing. I call for my mum. My dad. For safety and help and survival. Something breaks through the treeline up ahead, lopping towards me on two legs with great speed. There are two of them. In my panic, all I see are that they are big, fast and have sharp clawed hands. I go to dart off to one side, but they are positioned that whichever way I go, I will run into one of them. My vision blurs as I begin to cry. This was it. I close my eyes as they get closer, not even bothering to stop moving. There was no point now, anyway.

I hear the sound of their feet as they draw near, their scent earthy and green as I breathe in one last time. Like an old moss-covered tree. A part of my mind finds that I am going to die to a living tree, hysterical. They reach me…

And keep moving past. Confused, I slow down and open my eyes. Just in time to see something that makes my mind stutter to a stop, and shut down. Hovering in front of my face, almost too close to focus on properly, was a woman. I blink. She was still there, and still looking at me like I had a second head. "Uh..."

She says something at me in a rapid-fire string of syllables and melodic twittering that sounds annoyed and angry, even while being beautiful. With my mind slowly kicking back in gear, I start to actually take notice of her. She looks about the same size as a doll, and is dressed in earthy colours. Her top was green and long-sleeved with brown plant-like patterns across it, and seemed to have a very amateurly-made set of leather armour over the top that covered her chest and part of her stomach. A wide leather belt held up a pair of brown pants that hugged her figure quite closely, showing off quite nice legs and hips. Strangely she did not have any shoes, leaving her dainty feet pointed downwards as she gently bobbed in the air. Her face was delicate, but mature with pouty pink lips and long pointed ears. She looks to be around 20 years old, with pale creamy skin and long, pure white hair pulled back in a thick braid similar to my own, that fell past her ass. And fluttering behind her, and keeping her aloft, was a pair of delicate, silvery-blue fairy wings covered in intricate patterns and swirls. One guess what she was.

She spits out what could only be a curse, and after scrunching up her face for a moment finally spits out something I can understand; jabbing her spear in the direction of my face at the same time. "Turn'n feight, stupeid horse! Defen' you self!" It was Plainspeech, though obviously not very good Plainspeech. It sounded kind of like she had an irish acc- Hey! Did she just call me a horse?! I snort, eyes narrowing, when she jabs the spear at me again. Closer this time. That snaps me out of it, and I realized that as I have been standing, there has been a fight going on behind me.

She darts behind me at the same time I turn, quickly drawing an arrow and pulling it back. As my upper torso comes around, my eyes widen at what I find. The two creatures which obviously belonged to the fairy woman, were tearing apart the remaining wolf pack. Taking my eyes off the gory sight, I instead focus on the creatures themselves. The reason for their plant-like scent as they passed me was quickly apparent. They were made from a deep green wood, with small bits of leaves and vines growing from the gnarled sharp branches covering their heads. Their figures were hunched, with thick, broad chests, wooden spines on their backs and powerful arms that ended in brutal-looking claws; which were currently soaked in blood. Their heads were long, and almost reptilian, and appeared to have no visible eyes. They had a big underbite with sharp teeth that they were using in conjunction with their claws to deadly effect. Their legs were digitigrade, and ended in big taloned feet. All in all they were terrifying beasts, and more than the wolves could hope to handle.

I catch sight of one wolf circling around the two beasts, and heading for me. This one was black, and seemed to have wisps of dark smoke, or shadow, coming off of it. Alone and in the open, and even with my hands still shaking, it does not stand a chance. An arrow catches it in the eye and it goes down. By that point, the rest have already scattered. I am surprised they actually stuck around as long as they did. I think they were just shocked or something. Panting, from exertion and the mix of adrenaline, fear and a multitude of other emotions running through me, I catch sight of the fairy perched on one of the creature's head spikes. She is shouting and cackling, and shaking her spear at the wolves. It was kind of funny and cute actually, and I end up laughing hysterically. The laughter turns to sobbing and I fight to stop it; embarrassed at the idea of crying in front of the woman. Exhausted, I drop down to the ground and spread myself out on the grass; groaning.

Closing my eyes, I just enjoy the feeling of the cool grass against my side. Slowly, my hearts begin to calm and I catch my breath. The quiet sound of fluttering makes one of my ears twitch, and I open one eye to find the fairy woman standing on the grass in front of me; Hands on her hips. "Git up."

I blink and lift my head, answering her back in Plainspeech. "What."

She snorts and strides towards my head, making me pull it back to try and keep sight of her. "Stupeid horse, git up. It… It" She breaks off to twitter something in her own language as she rubs her hand on her face for a moment. She seems to come to a realization and looks back up., "uhnsef! Uhnsef hair. Leafnaw."

"I… what." This woman's accent was a thick as mud, and I could not figure out what the hell she was trying to say. "I do not, uh, understand."

She growls and flies up to my face, grabbing my cheeks in her hands and shaking them. Or trying to, at least. This close, I can not even focus on her properly. "Uhn! Sef! Beg wulf enchurg peck. Ther larnd. Leaf. naw."

I scrunch up my face, and slowly stand. She was acting like this was serious, and I was not going to ignore that. Especially after she saved my life. 'Uhnsef'. Uhn… Un. Unsafe. Leafnaw. Leave now? So a warning. Shit. "Unsafe. What is unsafe? Here?" I point at the ground. "Unsafe?"

She nods, her face grim but a small flicker of a smile crosses her face and her hazel eyes glimmer in triumph. "Aye. Uhn...unsafe. Beg wulf. Temburwulf. Peck leader."

Ok, things were becoming clearer. So a wolf. But they had all scattered. Would the pack leader really come back? "It can not be that bad, right? I mean, your things took care of the others pretty well."

The fairy takes another second to take in what I said, then shakes her head frantically. The hint of fear in her expression does not help me relax. "No! Temburwulf strong. Grew… two times. Must leaf. Now."

Grew two ti- O-oh…

Grew two times. The wolf alpha was Tier 3. My ears shoot down flat against my head, and I stamp restlessly, suddenly filled with the urge to get the fuck out. "Y-yeah. Ok. Let us get the fuck out of here. Now."

A sickly scent of plant-life fills my nose, and halts any further conversation. It takes me a moment to realize, the forest has gone silent. The sound of snapping wood and brush reaches me, and I turn to look for the source. At the edge of the clearing, the bushes were shaking, yet I could not see anything causing it. Squinting, I ran my eyes over the area, and froze. Ice cold fear shoots through me as my eyes meet another pair, almost level with my own. A deep bassy growl sounds through the clearing, hitting me almost like a physical force. Then it steps out into the light, seeming to appear from nowhere, and I swear I see plants curl away off it and colours shift. I hear the woman choke out something, and even with the language barrier I know what she was saying. We were fucked.

It was big. Its head looked to be level with my upper chest, and was attached to a broad chest of its own. Its eyes glowed, literally glowed, emerald, hinting at a feral intelligence even from this distance. They scanned the area, focusing on each slain wolf in turn, before turning back to us. I choked at what I saw. Hate. Pure hate. Its blood-stained muzzle pulled back over its sharp teeth, revealing more blood and bits of meat, as it snarled even louder.

It was a wolf, but unlike one I had seen in either life. Its sheer size was just the start. Its fur was green, and looked just as much like moss and plant life as fur. By far its most prominent feature though, was the wooden 'armour' that covered parts of its body. Its legs from the first joint down looked like they were thick wood; even its paws. Layered plates of wood seemed to grow out of its back and wrap around in a rib-like pattern on its chest and stomach. And to top it all off, was its head. An almost skull-like helmet of thick knotted wood covered everything from the back of its head up to its muzzle, leaving its lower jaw exposed. Two thick horns curled back off the helmet, coming to a stop just above either side of its neck.

Throwing its head back, it howls like a beast of hell. And then it charges.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them, and love hearing your thoughts on the story so far. And I apologize for the time it took for this chapter to be finished.**


	32. Chapter 26

The fairy woman shouts something in her language, and her two beasts turn as one from where they had been standing, and move between the wolf and us. Growling at the two, the timberwolf keeps coming regardless, and the two tree-beasts charge to meet it.

Midway between us and the treeline, they collide- A cacophony of growls, snarls and the clattering of wood filling the clearing. One of the beasts goes down as the wolf pounces, dragging it beneath it with the sheer bulk of its body; Jaws tearing at the wood of its body as the beast flailed and beat at the wolf's sides with its clawed hands. The tree-beasts friend open its mouth and makes a sound somewhere between a hiss and the clattering of tree-branches in the wind, and attempts to latch its jaws onto the back of the wolf's neck; An effort stopped by a combination of the wolf's flailing and its horns.

It is not until I feel a sudden painful sting in my cheek that I realize I have just been standing and watching the fight. Surprised, I jerk my head in the direction and find a very unamused fairy brandishing her spear at me. A spear that has a small droplet of blood on the end of the sharp tip.

 _The bitch had stabbed me!_

I slap a hand to my cheek and shoot her the dirtiest glare I can, which she returns with equal fire. Staring down someone gods know how many times bigger than her, and she does not even flinch. Then again, she can fly so if shit went wrong she would probably just go up- And now she looks like she is going to stab me again.

"What?" I growl out as I jerk my head back.

She stabs her spear down at the bow in my hand, then swings it around to point at the ongoing melee. I look back at the fight, where the, previously pinned and now ragged looking, tree-beast has managed to throw the wolf off it. The two of them were trying to herd the wolf, which refused to stay still. It darted back and forth, head low and snarling. Any attempts to come from both sides were swiftly beaten when it would change position and give up ground just to make sure it could see both beasts at the same time. They traded blows, gouges covering all three combatants.

Then, I notice that it is slowly edging its way towards us, bit by bit. My eyes meet the timberwolf's as it glances my way for only a moment, my hearts shuddering at the sight. It knew what it was doing. I begin matching its movements, keeping the tree-beasts between me and it. A quick glance shows the fairy has the same idea as she sticks close to me.

Without a second thought, I reach down for an arrow- To find that I am running worryingly low on them. I have already used over half of what I brought out with me, and I am not sure if it will be enough. I think of all the nice, sharp arrows still sitting at home, and curse that I could not fit anymore in my quiver.

Funny how fantasy stories never seem to touch on that little detail.

Quickly drawing the arrow back on my bow, I focus on the fight and frown. They had come together again, and I watch nervously as the wolf's jaws snapped shut around the leg of one of the tree-beasts to the sound of shattering timber. The particular beast begins to flail wildly, the rattling hiss growing louder. As the second one goes to bring its claws down on the wolf's head again, the wolf jerks it to the side. With another crunch, it tears the lower half of the downed tree-beast's leg off, and slams its horned head into the chest of the other beast; Knocking it back.

Seeing my opening, I loose the arrow. It hits the wolf in an unprotected part of the chest and makes it snarl; Though it seems more angry than hurt. It swipes at the arrow with its paw and snaps it loose, then turns its sights on me.

I am already reaching for another arrow when it bursts into action and starts moving my way. My hearts skip a beat, before the wolf pitches forward suddenly. The downed tree-beast has a claw wrapped around one of the wolf's legs. My next arrows sinks slightly into the wood of its helmet as it brings its head around to snap at the beast, missing its eye.

Ok, so I am still not good enough to make those shots. And that stupid fucking armour is covering most of its weak points.

The wolf turns to the downed beast, and with a snarl lifts itself up onto its hind-legs and brings its full weight down on the beast's chest. There is a ringing crack as the timberwolf's paws go through its chest, and the tree-beast stops moving. Whatever magic was sustaining its life now gone.

Shit.

I start to back up slowly, turning sideways slightly to be ready to run if need be. I am panting again now, the brief respite I had not nearly enough to even provide the slightest rest from my fleeing of the pack. I can feel the slick, stickiness against my hide where my packs are rubbing that tells me that I am foaming. My body is starting to feel like one big ache, but still I draw another arrow, causing the wolf to snarl. We are staring each other down, and I have to fight the instinctive urge to run screaming that its gaze creates in me. I remind myself that I am not just a centaur, that I was human once as well. And that if I run it will just chase. I watch out the corner of my eye as the other tree-beast stands and starts making its way towards the wolf.

The wolf takes a step forward before suddenly turning to face the last tree-beast, and I stop and rear up to give myself some extra height before loosing an arrow at it, aiming for the joint of its exposed shoulder.

I watch as this time the wolf barely even reacts to my well-placed arrow, then look down at my piddly little bow and arrows, and scowl. Great. If this is an example of what I am going to be facing, I really need to make something bigger. Heh, something just shy of a ballista would do the trick. I grin and give myself a moment to enjoy that mental image, before focusing again.

Drawing another of my dwindling arrow supply, I hesitate. I am an idiot! The Udreove poison! Quickly slinging my bow over my shoulder to free my hands, I fiddle with the tie on my poison satchel. As I do so, I throw a curious glance in the direction of the fairy, wondering what she is up to. Maybe she was controlling the beasts or something.

What I see has my eyebrows shooting straight up in surprise. She is hovering in place, almost glaring at the wolf as her lips moved rapidly. I have no clue exactly what she is saying but the intricate glowing green circle hovering around her feet, and the larger one on the ground in front of her, gave me a good idea of what she was doing.

It looked kind of like a magic circle you would use to- The circle flashes, and a green shape seems to rise up out of the ground. It quickly resolves itself into another of the tree-beasts.

Oh. Oh wow. I stare goggle-eyed at one of the most blatant displays of magic I have seen since I ended up here. That was… I did not know. It was crazy. The fairy was a summoner. How fucking badass.

Speaking of, the moment the spell ended said fairy dipped visibly in the air. Not really a surprise that it would take a lot out of her. But it gave us more of a chance.

With the show over, I go back to my bag and grab the poison, keeping one eye on the fight. A quick application of the poison to the arrowhead, and I hold the arrow carefully in front of me as I slip the bottle into one of the small pockets on my belt. Might be a bit riskier, but I would need the accessibility.

Now that I knew that the beasts were her summons, I turned to look at the fairy who was keep pace next to me. "Can you tell the beasts what to do?"

She thought for a moment before nodding, obviously curious as to why I asked. I lift the arrow, the broadhead shimmering from the liquid. "Poison. Can you get them to lift the wolf's head, expose its chest?"

A borderline blood-thirsty grin spread across her face, and she nodded again. With a basic plan in place, I circle around the fight and nock the arrow. I give the fairy a nod, and after a moment her beasts spring into action. They suddenly rush the wolf, catching it by surprise, and slam into its side. One digs its claws in, and fights to keep the now flailing animal still, while the second wraps one of its thick arms around the wolf's equally thick neck and strains; Ignoring as it tears viciously at its face. Slowly, the timberwolf's head is pulled upwards as its front paws leave the ground. The parts of its chest not covered by the armour wide-open and visible.

Perfect.

I do not waste any time, and from this distance it would take a miracle to miss. My bow creaks as I draw the string back, and then I let go. The poisoned arrow sinks easily into the flesh of its chest, and I swear time seems to halt for a moment. The wolf fights for only a second longer, and then goes still. For a brief second I wonder if it is dead, but it could not be. The poison never works that fast, and no chance did I hit its heart.

The wolf ripples.

I blink, wondering if I am starting to see things. Until it happens again. A shudder goes through the wolf, creating a ripple effect along its fur. Then, the colours begin to shift. A rapid staccato of colours and perceived textures very close to the flora of the forest splashes across the fur.

Then, with an ear-splitting howl of pain and anger, the wolf rejoins the fight. It lashes out suddenly, breaking the hold of the tree-beast pulling its head. A twist of its head, and its jaws close around the beast's eyeless head. There is a brief struggle as the wolf's jaws press against the wood of its head, and then it gives way with a crack. The beast rears back, missing a good part of its muzzle, and hisses shrilly; A green fog seeming to flow from the gaping wound. The wolf swings its head, catching one of its horns on the ruined face of the beast, and pulls it down. Thrown off by the sudden movement, the tree-beast loses balances and falls.

I reach for the bottle of poison, grabbing another arrow at the same time. Putting the arrow between my teeth, I pop the cork of the bottle, grab the arrow in my hand and poison the tip. I keep one eye on the fight, watching the timberwolf spin and start to savage the still standing tree-beast.

It makes the mistake of rearing its head back from the snapping jaws of the timberwolf, and the wolf takes advantage. It leaps forward suddenly, jaws closing around the tree-beast's exposed neck. The beast replies by digging its claws into the gaps on the armoured monster's back and tears more bloody wounds into it. Wood shatters and splinters fly as the wolf shakes and tears its neck clean open. More green fog pours from the wound, and with a final crunch the beast's head falls off its shoulders. Its body collapses a moment later, dead.

A moment later, my arrow sinks into the wolf's back.

It shudders again, and when it turns its eyes focus directly on me. Its chest heaves as it makes a sickening noise, and something thick and dark begins to drip from its muzzle; Which now has a reddish-tinged froth leaking from it as well. It does it again, staggering slightly, and even more blood shoots out to splatter on the ground. Yet the whole time it never breaks that hate-filled eye contact.

Movement at its feet draws both our attentions down, where the last tree-beast is struggling to get up. I glance around for the fairy woman, and it takes me a moment to spot her. She had stopped at some point, and was once again hovering with the magic circle around her feet. I glance back at the grievously wounded beast and timberwolf. I do not think she will be done before the fight is over, which means it was up to me.

The timberwolf was slamming its weight into the beast's back as it tries to reach around to claw the wolf. With a crack, the wolf's wooden paws shatter what was left of the tree-beast's head into kindling; Staggering and falling from the effort. Its chest was heaving constantly now, and the dark drool was coming at a constant rate.

I nock an arrow, not even bothering to poison it. This fight was pretty much over, and any more poison would be a waste. The wolf seemed to resist the poison at first, but even it could not handle it in the end. I draw the bow back, and back. The thrill of this final shot fills me, and I put more tension into it. My arms are shaking. I focus on the perfect shot.

I take a breath.

There is a sudden crack, and I flinch as something sharp grazes my cheek. All the tension goes out of the string held to my face, and I stare dumbly at my bow.

Or what is left of it.

A short distance above where my hand was gripping the bow, the wood had shattered. What was left of that limb was now swinging fitfully somewhere near my knees.

I just-

I pick up the swinging piece and just stare at the two halves.

Why!

Fucking- What?!

Did I pull too hard, or what?!

Today just. Keeps. Shitting on me!

My ears twitch and I instinctively look up. Oh fucking great. The timberwolf is back on its feet, and looking ready to tear my throat out. It is shuddering, but looks hell bent on taking me with it.

Its muscles ripple, and it bursts into action with shocking energy considering it is on its last legs. My fear and irritation mix, burning in my chest. It wanted to do this? Fine. I would play along. I start stamping my hooves, dancing slightly from side to side. My arms start to swing and my head comes up as I glare at the rapidly approaching wolf. Whatever it is I am doing, it feels right. A harsh warning bray comes from the back of my throat, but the wolf does not slow.

And then it is on me.

It leaps, sharp wooden claws outstretched and jaw wide and aimed at my throat. But I was expecting that.

I rear up on my back legs, letting loose a bellowing cry as I do. My arm comes around, and gripped tightly in my fist is the larger part of my ruined bow. I feel my one of my kicking front hooves makes solid contact with one of the timberwolf's legs.

And then I bring my weapon down at an angle. I hit my mark.

The sharp end comes down perfectly on the visible eye of the wolf. I feel my monstrous strength drive it through the wolf's eye with no resistance, and keep going. And then it is over.

The wolf's head keeps coming, tearing the bow from my hand, and it hits me. Burning pain shoots through my stomach and one of my lower shoulders, then the full weight of the monster wolf hits me and I go backwards with a shout; My legs kicking futilely.

I twist in mid-air slightly, and slam into the ground on my side; My head connecting solidly with the grass. Everything scatters for a moment, and when something else drives out what little air is left in my lungs out with its weight I start to kick wildly. I twist enough that the weight falls away, and I stagger quickly to my hooves.

By now the thudding in my head has subsided enough for me to calm down and realize what the hell was going on. A quick look confirms that the timberwolf is in fact dead as fuck, as confirmed by the blood pooling from its mouth and my fucking bow sticking out of its ruined eye.

I just stare for a moment cause holy shit I actually did that.

A small shift has me hissing suddenly in pain, and my left foreleg twitches. There was now a nice sized gash across my lower shoulder where the wolf's paw must have caught me, which was leaking a steady flow of blood. I shudder at the sight of it. I hate seeing myself bleed, even if I had become mostly used to other creatures fluids.

Moving on, I quickly find another few smaller cuts on my stomach which were visible through the nice new tears in my tunic. That must have been the wolf's teeth, which meant I should clean it out soon. And one on my arm that I must have missed from early, considering it was no longer bleeding.

But first I think I just need to… sit down for a moment.

I slump down, my sore legs tucked up under me, and just stare at the wolf. Something starts to build up in my chest, something I can not hold in, and it bursts out of me in genuine howling laughter. It is super high-pitched and probably sounds stupid, but at the moment I do not care. I fall backward, my human half coming to rest on my back. I do not even care that I can feel the thick, wet sweat and foam sticking to me.

I had won!

I was fucking alive!

My arms shoot up above me. "Woooooooooo! Yeah! Hahahaha! Fuck you wolf! I win, suck my dick!"

I close my eyes and sigh happily, letting my arms drop to my sides.

My ears twitch and turn as I pick up the sound of something heavy coming slowly towards me. I catch a familiar scent through the sweat and blood, and when the light coming through my closed eyelids lessens, I open them to find one of the fairy's summons standing above me.

The fairy herself drops into view a moment later, looking mildly haggard. She drops down and alights on my chest. I glance down to find her looking at the corpse laying off the side. She looks surprised and impressed, and when she glances back at me her expression one of respect. I chuckle lightly, and grin. "We did it, huh. We actually beat it."

Her grin quickly rivalled mine in size, and she nodded excitedly. "Did good."

"Yeah, we did." I roll my head to look at the tattered, torn body of the wolf. It was cut up all over, and still leaking blood. And of course, my bow sticking out of its eye socket. "Could not have done it without your things. Thanks for that."

I feel her little feet stride down my chest towards my head, and I turn in time to watch her lean forward and pat my cheek with a smarmy expression on her face. This close, it was easy to see that she was actually fairly attractive. Which made her size all the stranger to actually look at. I roll my eyes at the good-natured jab, and snort; Which hits her in the face and catches her by surprise. She pouts. "Yeah, yeah."

I go to lay my head back and just rest for a moment, when something poke me in the end of the nose. I open one eye. The fairy stares back at me with a small smile on her face, the flat butt of her spear extended in my direction. She points to herself. "I am Tasi. You?"

"Nilas. And it is nice to meet you Tasi." My smile turns slightly shaky as the adrenaline finally starts to recede, and everything starts to catch up. "And I do not just mean that because you saved my life."

That made the fairy's grin grow wider, and she puffed out her chest pridefully.

Smiling, I lift my human half up which causes Tasi to stagger and take flight. I slowly get to my feet as she flits back to her summon and sits down on its shoulder. I would love to just lay down and rest for a bit. Or for a couple of hours. But it was probably not the smart thing to do.

I eye the dead timberwolf. There was no way I would be able to bring it with me, but no way was I going to not take a trophy from it.

Maybe I could skin it?

A quick look at its wooden armour and lower limbs kills that plan. I would not even know how to start with them.

My gaze falls on the horned, and frankly badass, head of the wolf. I reach back and draw my hatchet from my bag.

That could work...

* * *

My legs were shaky and felt like they were going to give out at any second, my whole body was just one big mess of pain, and I was covered in blood, sweat, foam, dirt and who knows what else. The cuts on my arm, side and stomach were burning, my bow was destroyed, and I was currently carrying the severed head of a Tier three wolf. And yet I feel more alive than I have in a very long time. It might be a combination of the copious amounts of adrenaline that had been pounding through my veins, the several near-death experiences and the blood loss. But, it felt like more.

For the first time since I had decided on my path in this world, I felt like I had taken the first real step towards it. And it felt amazing.

I stumble slightly as one of my legs just refuses to hold my weight for a moment, and a tittering to my left has me looking that way. Tasi was draped tiredly on the shoulder of her summon and laughing at my stumble. I snort, but grin. We both seemed to be suffering from adrenaline withdrawal or something, and had been alternating between fits of tiredness, attempts at talking and almost hysterical laughter as we headed for my home. She could understand Plainspeech almost perfectly, she was just absolutely abysmal at talking it.

Tasi had decided to follow me back home. From what I could gather, she was doing it to protect me in case of anything else creeping in the forest decided today was a good day to attack me. Considering the only weapons I had were a knife and a small hatchet, and I was all but dead on my hooves, I was not going to decline.

We lapse in a comforting silence, as I just focus on getting one hoof in front of the other. The sound of my hooves against the ground turning into a comforting lull. But slowly, that feeling started to disappear and was replaced by a tension in my shoulders that had started to become familiar.

Too late had I noticed that the forest had fallen silent as we walked. It was not until it was almost totally silent that I realized. Now there was barely anything but the sound of the wind.

Just… fuck me. Too tired to even work up the energy to panic, I nickered lightly to catch Tasi's attention at the same time I drew my knife. She looked at me, and I twitched my ears up and down and jerked my head upwards. After a moment, she caught what I meant and tensed. Her spear came to bear, and her tree-beast began to seem to smell the air. Either that, or it was somehow looking around regardless of having no eyes, by the way its head was tracking back and forth slowly.

"You took your time noticing, little horse." A husky feminine voice called out from ahead and to my right, beyond several thick trees, "But you need not worry. If I had wanted to harm you, I would not have waited for you to notice the silence. Come here."

Tasi flitters over to my shoulder, grabbing the top edge of my ear for support, as her tree-beast moves in front. We begin to move towards the voice, though I keep my knife drawn.

The summon rounds the trees first, and I hear an amused snort.

A moment later we do the same, and the owner of the voice comes into view.

My first thought is that she is huge. Not as in fat, but in general. Even sitting on the ground leaning back against a thick fallen log, I can see that she is far bigger than any woman I had ever seen. Barring any centaurs of course, but that was not really a fair judgement when you had what was pretty much a whole 'nother body strapped to your waist in place of your legs. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was very loosely tied at the front, revealing a white breast band underneath. What chest she did have seemed fairly average if maybe on the larger side of it, at least in relation to her size, but the tightness of the breast band made it almost look like they were straining against the fabric and that it was fairly obvious that that was all she was wearing. My eyes keep moving downward, and I notice that she is wearing some fur skirt or loincloth thing that sits tight around her hips, held in place by a crude leather belt thing. Her thighs shift, and the skirt moves up slightly, giving me a glimpse of what is definitely her undergarments. I see something short and leather before it gets too much.

I feel my chest flutter, and quickly move my eyes elsewhere. I notice she is taking a drink from a large waterskin, which looks like it was once something's stomach, and take the chance to give her a proper once over. I follow her shoulders, awed at the size of them, as they lead into thick muscled arms. I have the mental image of her easily lifting my whole body up onto them. One of her hands comes up and wipes her mouth, and I almost start. From her elbows down, her tan flesh was replaced by thick fur that ended in clawed hands. My eyes quickly bounced up to the triangular ears on the top of her head, and then down to her furred legs, to confirm it. Yep. She was a werewolf. One that put even the werewolf adventurer I saw a month ago to shame. Her fur was a silvery grey, with patterns of browns, blacks and even what looked like tinges of orange. Fairly colourful, and a contrast to her hair; Which seemed to be pulled back in a high ponytail. It was the same silvery-grey as parts of her fur, but darkened greatly at her roots, and looked thick and flowing even when tied up.

My gaze drifts slowly downwards, and it is not until I meet her faintly amused gaze that I realize that I have been staring for what is probably longer than is polite. It had to be the exhaustion. My head felt scattered. I go to look away and find it almost impossible. Her eyes are slightly slanted and harsh, the colour a mix of orange and yellow. They are predatory, and make me thing the 'wolf' part of her species is very earned. Her nose is crooked, and looks like it has been broken and set wrong a few times. She has a few scars here and there, including one that has taken a small chunk out of her lips. Speaking of, they were fairly soft and plump-looking, though pulled down at the edges slightly in an almost frown. I could see the edges of sharp fangs just poking out. They almost felt out of place on her otherwise rough face. I swear I could even see the edges of sharp fangs just poking out. She was not ugly, but she would never be seen as breathtakingly beautiful. Yet as she stared at me, I could not help but start feeling my chest flutter again and tighten and my face heat up.

If she had noticed me pretty much blatantly checking her out, it did not show on her face or in her voice when she spoke. "How strange," Her tone makes me shudder, and my hair stands on end across my entire body. It is like everything she did was predatory. "to see a little horse and a bug out here, together. Your kind don't tend to stray this far alone, foal. Especially not a child. You must be stupid or looking to get eaten." Her eyes drifted across what I assume was my injuries and general sorry state. "You seem to have put up some fight, so stupid it is then."

My mouth flaps uselessly for a moment, unsure of how to react. I would have trouble with this in at a normal time, let alone in the condition I am now. "Um, I do not think- What are you- What?"

She acts like I had never even spoken, and focuses on Tasi now. "And the bug. I see you wear armour, but for what reason? I doubt you have ever even used that spear. Like a child playing pretend."

I glance at Tasi, and see that she looks furious. Her wings are twitching spasmodically on her back, and she has a white-knuckle grip on her spear as she glares daggers at the woman. Or tries to. Even she looks afraid and wary of the woman, and does not move. Still, a wave of indignation rises up in me. She had saved my life, and this random woman was going to start insulting her? Insulting the both of us?

I draw as much courage as I can, and straighten my back as I turn to face the werewolf. I snort, and frown slightly. Her body language is still extremely relaxed, but it feels like her eyes are staring right through me. "H-hey!" I wince as my voice cracks, coming out far weaker than I had hoped. "She saved my life, so- so, why are you being an ass for? You do not even know us, or what we are doing."

"Oh? And what are you doing out here then, little horse?" She seems unimpressed, her face still that neutral hardness.

My ears flicker at her use of those words again. I am not in the mood or condition for this shit. "I was hunting."

She shifts again, and my eyes shift down to her thighs before I can stop myself and I quickly force them back onto her face. "Oh? A little horse hunter. And so young. Then, where is your weapon, little hunter? Or do you hunt with your hands?" Her lightly amused tone pretty much says everything about what she thought of that idea. Funny.

My ears planted themselves flat against my head, and I hear an irritated cry from my shoulder. Oops, I must have nearly hit Tasi there. "I- It broke in a fight." I feel a pang of loss at the thought. It was stupid I know, but the bow was special to me. I had even saved the pieces. "Against a massive wolf."

"And did you beat this 'massive' wolf, or run with your tail between your legs?"

I glance at Tasi, who is watching me curiously, and grin slightly. That is right. We had just killed a massive wolf, why are we acting scared of a woman who is just sitting there. I look back at the wolf woman, still grinning, which seems to surprise her slightly. "Nope. We killed it. Both of us."

"Both of you?" She leans forward slightly. "Odd, since I can only smell the death on you, little hunter. A few of them, it seems."

Wait. What?

She could… smell the death on me?

"Well, uh, Tasi killed a bunch of them as well; With her beasts. And she helped kill the big wolf."

And again, she acts like I had never even said anything, still staring straight at me. It was starting to become really unnerving, and I had to fight the stupid urge to run.

"Yet you struck the killing blow. Tell me, little hunter, how did you do it? With one of your arrows? Or your poisons?"

I flushed in embarrassment at the reminder of how I had killed the timberwolf. It had been a heat of the moment thing, and yes it had been badass, but it had also been fucking stupid. I got lucky. Really lucky. "Uh, no. I, uh, shoved the… broken end of my bow through its eye."

Silence follows, and I fidget slightly as the werewolf woman stared me down. Man, she really had resting bitch face. Or she was a bitch.

And then her lips curled up slightly, and she started to chuckle. "Through its eye? That was not what I was expecting, I am impressed. Let me see, then."

I blink. "Uh… huh?"

"The head. I know you have it with you, I can smell it. Let me see."

She goes to stand, making me take an involuntary step back. My mind supplied suitably dramatic music as this titan rose slowly to her feet, a captivating fluidity to her movements. Like not a movement was wasted. She positioned her paws firmly, hands planted on her hips as she stared down at me, and my brain ground to a halt.

Hips.

By the gods she had them.

She had bulk around her center, yet somehow her hips flared out almost as widely as her shoulders, giving her what was probably the most intimidating hourglass figure I had ever seen. I did not even know that was a thing. And it did not just stop there. Her thighs were like young tree trunks, and I could see the thick muscle moving under the scarred skin as she shifted slightly. I felt that flutter in my chest again.

In a desperate attempt to stop staring, which was probably pointless since the image had no doubt been burned into my brain, I force my eyes up.

My eyes flick to her stomach, which her shirt also failed to really cover. The tan skin was flecked with bits of lighter scar tissue here and there, and I could see the suggestion of heavy muscle underneath the skin; covered by a layer of softer flesh. I swallow involuntarily at the sight.

She takes a step closer, and I take one back. She stops, and crosses her arms; Which does amazing things to her chest. "Well?"

Unsure, I slowly reach down to where I had the massive head strapped to my side with a few leather straps around one horn, and loosen it.

Not wanting to get too close, I heave the head at her by a horn. I start to cringe as it looks like it is going to fall short, but the werewolf woman takes a step forward and snatches it out of the air faster than I can follow.

My hearts skip a beat. H-holy shit…

I stare slack-jawed as she does not even seem to notice, instead staring intently at the severed head. "This one had lived for quite a few years, to be a Timberwolf in this forest. It was strong, and would most likely have lived for many more if you hadn't killed it."

I was not sure how to feel about that proclamation, but the woman did not seem to care; Instead dipping a furry finger into the wound that had once been an eye. "It went right to the brain. A strong blow. You are very lucky, little hunter."

I was tired, sore, confused and now I just really wanted to get home and rest. I shake my head, my hooves dancing slightly in place. "I- _Who even are you_?"

"Here." She tosses the head suddenly back at me, and I almost fail to catch it in time. Still, it hits me in the chest, winding me slightly and covering the front of my shirt in blood. Fucking great. I just stare at her, unamused. And of course, she completely ignores my question. "You have earned that trophy, little horse. It seems you are a hunter, after all. Tell me, do you enjoy it?"

"I do not see what it matters to you." I grumble under my breath. "Yes. I do."

And there is that look again, like she can see right through me. Whatever she is looking for, she seems to find, since her lips turn up slightly and she steps back. "I see. You should head home, little hunter. Your family will be worried, I think."

And then before I can say anything else, she has turned and disappeared behind the trees.

I stare at the spot for a moment longer, my ears and nose straining to pick up where she had gone and if she was still around. And now that I was focusing on it, I realize for the first time her scent. It is predatory, like a wolf, but more at the same time. It was kind of musky, with an odd alluring quality to it. I shake my head and slap my cheeks.

Enough with those kinds of thoughts right now, damn it!

Stupid second puberty…

I look over at Tasi, and find her sitting on the shoulder of her summon again, seemingly deep in thought as she stared at her spear. Did the woman's words get to her? I call to her gently. "Tasi. We should get moving."

She jolts in surprise, then nods and flitters up to the beast's head where she settles in among the branches. We spent the rest of the walk home silent and on edge.


	33. Chapter 27

I take a deep breath, and try to calm the twisting of my stomach and the tightness of my chest. The feeling is a whole other sensation when you have the body I do now. I nervously wring out my damp shirt, just to give my hands something to do. I had given it a dunk at the river in a fruitless attempt to get out some of the blood the werewolf woman's throw had splattered on my shirt. But it had already set in by that point, and no amount of scrubbing helped. I had also taken the time to put some of my healing paste on my washed cuts.

"What are you doing?"

I glance at Tasi, the fairy hovering nearby with her arms crossed. We had agreed to leave her summon outside the clearing for now, so to not give my mum anything else to freak out about. Not like she had enough already. The thought of what is coming almost makes me burst into hysterical giggling.

Oh boy, I was fucked.

"S-sorry. Just- this is not going to end well."

The fairy just raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

I sigh. "Alright, come on."

The clearing is pretty much directly ahead now. I can even see the Predator's Bane from here. I could do this. Maybe if I played it off as not so bad, and acted like it went well, she would not be too upset?

Hell, it was worth a shot. Not much else I could do.

I push past the tall plants and step out into the familiar clearing. A quick glance shows that mum is not at her garden currently, which would make sense. It was getting late, so she would be either in her workshop or cooking dinner. Judging by the smoke coming from the chimney, it was probably the latter.

I clear my throat, and call out; Putting as much cheer and happiness into my voice as I can muster. "M-mum! I am back!"

My ears pick up the sound of hooves moments before she comes bursting out of the back door, smiling deeply. I catch signs of relief in her expression, which last only long enough for her to get a proper look at me. When her expression drops, I panic.

I throw my arms out as if you ward her off, or stop whatever I know was coming next. "It is not as bad as it looks, I swear! Most of it is not even mine!"

I flinch the moment it is out of my mouth, knowing it was definitely not the right thing to say.

She now looks somewhere between worried and angry, with it leaning more towards angry. She quickly clears the distance between us at a canter, and stops before me; Glaring. Her arms come up and cross under her chest and her nose flares. Oh man, she is mad. "Where have you been? Where did that blood come from? Are- you are _hurt_?! _Start. Explaining._ "

Before I can open my mouth to explain, mum catches sight of Tasi hovering next to me and looking amused. She visibly reins in her anger as she smiles at the fairy, her tone relatively pleasant but tinged with… suspicion? "Oh, hello. I did not see you there. I assume you came with my son?"

Seeing the chance to change the topic for the moment, I speak up. "Yeah, she did. Mum, this is Tasi. Tasi this is my mum."

Tasi waved, but was looking at me skeptically. I grin and hope she gets the hint to play along. "Hello."

"You are a fairy?" Mum looks surprised and slightly awed. "I was not even aware there were any living nearby. You must be a ways from home. Somewhere deeper in the forest, perhaps?"

The dry way she says that, and the way her eyes shift to bore into me, make me realize that my little attempt had been doomed from the start. I smile sickly, my stomach roiling at the inevitable.

Tasi's eyes flick towards me for a moment, before she looks back at mum. "Not, too deep. Safe."

I fight to keep a blank face, but I could almost kiss the little fairy for doing that for me. I was going to have to make it up to her. If I ever even saw her again after this.

"Really?" Mum's ears flicker, and I am not sure she is buying it. "Well, I am happy to hear that. You are welcome to come in and stay the night."

Tasi shakes her head, not looking so sure now. "No. It is ok. I will leaf-"

"Do not be silly," Mum just steam-rolls over the poor girl, ignoring her broken attempts to decline, "It is growing dark quickly, and is far too dangerous to travel through the forest alone." Her expression turns worried. "Unless, you are meant to be home soon?"

Something about that seems to annoy Tasi, and she puffs herself up and adamantly shakes her head. "No. I do what I want."

Mum clicks her tongue, not looking so sure, but she does not say anything about it. "Very well then, you can stay the night. Have you eaten? I do not know what you like, but we have some vegetable stew if you can eat it."

Tasi realises her mistake too late, but she can not back out now and by the look on her face she knows it. In fact, the way she was acting has me wondering just how old she is.

Mum smiles kindly at the fairy, but I can see the tension in her. Tasi probably can as well, judging by her expression and flitting looks between us. "Please, head inside and make yourself at home. We will be in shortly, I just need to talk to my son."

Tasi hesitates for a moment, looking at me, before she flies towards the house with Mum watching her the whole way. She disappears into the small gap of the open door, and Mum whirls around to face me.

 _"_ _What were you thinking?"_ She hisses from between barred teeth, "How deep did you go, Nilas? There are no fairy Rings anywhere along this part of the forest. And I can see the cut on your shoulder you are trying to hide. What. _Happened._ "

I take an involuntary step back in the face of her anger. She looks downright venomous, and I can feel myself qualling under an expression she has never shown me before.

"Wha- Hey, I did not go that deep! I am not stupid, I know where it can start to get dangerous! You showed me, after all!" The accusation stung, like I was the one in the wrong.

"Oh?" She crosses her arms over her chest, staring me in the eye. "Then I guess I am supposed to believe that you did all this on a tree branch? And somehow came across the head of a massive horned wolf just laying around?"

I am staring wide-eyed now. The day had already been hard, I was exhausted and now this. "No, I-"

"Then what, Nilas?! It is like you can not take a single step outside of the clearing without-"

"It was a few wolves, ok! They tried to ambush me, I ran and they chased me!"

"You expect me to believe a wolf pack came this far out of the deep forest? Lying about how deep you went will only make things worse, right now."

"They did, ok! They even followed me to the river yesterday, so you can check for yourself!"

Fuck my tired mind. I freeze as I realize what I had just given away. And I can see in mum's eyes that she is slowly realizing what it meant. Her lips part slightly, and when I try to meet her eyes for a moment, they almost burn. "... _Oh?_ Yesterday was it? Funny, I do not remember you mentioning that to me. But then, maybe I just did not hear it. Tell me, Nilas, did I simply not hear you say it?"

"Uh, well, I did not-" I comb my scattered mind for any excuse, but nothing comes.

Any chance I had is gone when mum almost screams her next words. "You what?! Did not think that danger like that was important enough to tell me?! You have this stupid goal of being an 'adventurer', but all you are going to do is get yourself killed! _Why, Nilas?!_ "

I notice her eyes starting to shimmer, and I glance away. I feel a little sick, but my anger at her words pushes it away. She did not understand why, and I doubt she would even if I told her. She would think I was crazy, or making excuses.

"It does not matter, ok." I growl quietly, but mum catches it anyway. "And you did similar things when you were young, so I do not see-"

She stamps her hooves. "Does not matter?! Why do you think I worry, you stupid child! Because I know what can possibly happen, far better than you!"

"Do not call me that." I glare up at her, my face heating up as my angers rises at the belittling remark.

She snorts, though I can see her chest heaving, and she is shaking. "What? A stupid child? Maybe if you did not act like one I would not need to. Whenever I leave you alone you get hurt or do something stupid. The name fits. You are a stupid child with a stupid dream that is going to get you killed, and as your mother I will not allow it."

"What?! You can not stop me from-"

"I am your mother, and you will listen to what I say! You are not allowed to leave this clearing until I say so, and you are _never_ going to be an adventurer! Understand me, Nilas?"

I am quiet for a moment, fuming and breathing heavily. Eventually, I speak up, my voice laced with venom. "Oh, I understand perfectly. No wonder no one in the village likes you, _Eris_. You act like whatever you say is right, but you are just a rude, controlling bitch!"

I knew the moment it was out of my mouth, that I had made a mistake. I let my anger get the best of me again and I aimed to hurt again. Watching Mum's face change brings me mixed feelings of cruel vindication and gut-wrenching disgust at myself, and I know I will hate myself even more later for it. I am about to say something, to try and take back the words even though I knew it was impossible. Then the side of my face explodes into pain.

I stare numbly as my brain tries to catch up, my hand mindlessly coming up to hold my burning cheek. My eyes meet Mum's above her raised hand, and I am sure that her shocked and horrified expression mirrors my own.

She… She had hit me.

I can feel my lips start to quiver and my eyes burn with the beginning of tears, even as I try vainly to steady them and fight them back. Mum's hand hesitantly reaches out to me as her other one covers her mouth, and without thinking I step away from it, keeping my distance.

"L-little one, Nilas, I-"

I furiously rub my arm across my face to get rid of the tears, but I am tired, and sore, and my mum just hit me and-

"I did not mean-" There is pain and desperation in her voice, but I am not listening, "Please, I am sorry I-"

A slight hiccuping sob escapes my lips, and the dam breaks.

A few heaving cries manage to get by me before I clamp my lips shut to cut off the sound. But that does nothing to stop the quivering of my lips or the random heaving of my chest as cries try to escape.

I rub my face again, trying to wipe away enough tears to be able to see. I feel her touch my arm, and I jerk it away, growling. Anger at myself fueling my anger at her. " _Don't._ "

I trot around her, where she is just standing and watching me, and quickly turn away as I see tears starting to fall. I move towards the house, stopping briefly to wipe my face on a mostly clean part of my shirt and take a breath to calm down, then head inside. Tasi is sitting awkwardly on top of the bookshelf in the corner, looking around. I make my way over to her.

Mum does not come inside for some time after.

* * *

I sit in the corner of the main room, pretending to read a book and act like nothing was wrong. Tasi was still sat atop the small bookcase in front of me, legs dangling off the side, looking awkward and uncomfortable. I idly rub my stomach, where the wound, along with the other ones, had now already scabbed over and healed slightly thanks to a potion mum gave me.

I could not believe her! She acted like it was my fault that the wolves had been there! And then talked down to me and insulted me like that. That was the first time her anger had been aimed at me, and I was starting to realize the kind of person she was. So sure of herself, like she could not be wrong about anything! Thinking about it kept the anger bubbling inside me going.

And helped me to not focus on the occasional sniffle from behind me, and the sick feeling from the things I had said.

I was not stupid, I had fucked up. Yeah, it had not been the smartest thing to do, not telling her the danger. But I could not have predicted it would be a wolf pack. And if I had told her, she would have stopped me from going, from getting stronger. And if I did not get strong enough -  
 _  
_ _Blood in my throat. Choking. Can't breathe. Darkness. Nothing._

I shudder and my stomach rolls at the memories, my eyes clenched shut. I had no choice. Even if it meant upsetting people I cared about. Even… her. And... In case my plan did not work, I wanted to see this world, first. As much as I could.

Opening my eyes, I spot Tasi watching me. She must have seen my reaction. I look down at my book, saying nothing. She does not say anything, either.

Things continue like that, the air filled with awkward silence and the sounds of cooking, until Dad gets home.

I hear hooves outside a moment before he reaches the door, and turn to look as he walks in through the front door.

Yeah, it is obvious by his face that he knows something is wrong from the get-go. The room did seem to have an almost palpable feel of sadness to it. I quickly turn back to my book, not wanting to get involved. Still, my ears turn as I hear him cross the room towards where Mum is.

"Hello dear, food is almost ready." I hear a slight quaver in her voice, and it is obvious she is speaking loudly enough for me to hear as well. Dad says something to her too quiet for me to hear properly, but it sounded concerned. I tense up, lips pursed.

I hear the back and forth go on for a short time, before it finally goes quiet. I chance a look back, and find them standing side-by-side, Dad holding Mum closely and rocking her gently as she cooked.

Mum was right about it not being too long till dinner was done. But that was still plenty of time for my anger to finally burn out and leave nothing but regret and guilt. It was hard for me to stay angry at people, and especially when I knew that I was just as much in the wrong. When she hands me a bowl, I thank her quietly, struggling to meet her eyes even through my shame and smile. I am pretty sure it came out forced and sickly, and I do not even know if it helped.

Feeding Tasi turned out to be a little harder than expected, and I ended up having to help her by holding a wooden spoon up so she could sip the stew from it. All in all, it was incredibly awkward but kind of hilarious. When she saw me smirking, the little fairy sent me another one of her death glares. I think I even saw Mum crack a small smile, but when our eyes met, we both glanced down. Dad did not say anything about it, instead choosing to make idle talk. Or try to. Mum and I were not really up for it, and Tasi was uncomfortable judging by her expression.

That fact made me feel even more guilty. She had saved my life, and I had now put her in this situation. And Mum…

I swallow more of my stew, fighting the lump in my throat, and keep my eyes down. One good part of dinner was Tasi's reaction to just how much we all ate. It looked like her eyes were going to bug out of her head when she first saw the pot, and then again when he emptied it.

Soon, it was time to sleep. Mum set up a blanket on the table for Tasi to curl up in, the little fairy disappearing into it almost entirely. I head out back, to wipe myself down again. I still felt gross after today, and and really wanted a bath. But, Mum had grounded me, which meant I would have to go with her. And well, still pretty uncomfortable about that.

I come back through and into the main room, to find Mum and Dad already resting against each other. Surprising, since I could faintly hear them talking around the front of the house when I had been washing. They both glance at me, though Mum quickly looks away again with an expression that makes my chest clinch. I steel my pounding hearts, and walk over.

Mum manages to look at me when I shuffle up beside the two, though I can see her eyes are still red. Her mouth opens for a moment, before she starts to speak. "Little one, you are getting older now, and I- we would not mind if you wanted to sleep closer to your new friend. I understand if-"

I cut her off by sitting down quickly, and pressing my flank against hers. She chokes on whatever she was going to say next, as I lean forward and press my face into the fur on her back.

"M'sorry…" I mumble out just loud enough for her to hear. The only sound for the next few seconds is Mum's slowly deepening breathing, and I tense slightly in worry at her exploding at me again. Then I jolt in surprise as my upper half is pulled into an incredibly tight hug. Holy shit, she had more strength to her than I had realized.

She kisses the side of my face, before pressing her cheek against mine. "I am so sorry too, Nilas. I did not mean to-"

"Mum," I start quietly, getting a little choked up myself, "It is ok. I said things as well, and I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too, little one. Here." She stands up, and quickly wrangles me into her old spot, then sits down beside me. I am now sandwiched between her and Dad, who is giving me a faintly amused but happy expression. I had not slept like this for a couple of months now, but if Mum wanted it, tonight I was not going to say no. "I thought it might be nice to sleep like this again."

She presses a hand to my face, and smiles. I see a glimmer of something in her eyes but it is gone just as quickly. "You are growing so quickly, my little colt."

A quick trip to extinguish the lights around the room, and we are huddled together in a comfortable pile. The comforting presence, sounds and scents of my parents fills me, and after the day I had, my eyes were barely closed before I was asleep.

 **YOU HAVE EXCEEDED THE MINIMUM REQUIRED LEVEL**

 **SPECIAL REQUIREMENTS _ _ _ CLEARED**

 **RANK UP TO -FOREST CENTAUR- NOW POSSIBLE**

 **WILL YOU RANK UP?**

 **YES/NO**

 _...Huh?_

...Yes?

 **CENTAUR NILAS HAS RANKED UP TO: FOREST CENTAUR**

 **CENTAUR NILAS HAS RECEIVED: BLESSING OF THE DEMI-GOD OF THE HUNT**


	34. Interlude: Changes

For a good part of her life, Eris had wanted to be a mother.

She would never say it out loud, but the centauress envied humans. Their constant and slow aging meant that they had years to raise their children. To look after them and watch them grow, to be able to ready themselves for the eventual day they would become their own person. That time was passing her by much too quickly, she was finding. And her precious colt, her beautiful Nilas, was moving faster than any young centaur should. And it scared her, and pained her greatly.

Was it wrong for a mother to resent her child for wanting to grow too quickly? She felt like a monster for doing it, but it felt like the perfect child she had dreamed of was not to be. He had taken to being an apothecary and gardening like she had hoped, but then had come the interests in adventuring from nowhere. She still did not even know where the idea had come from, only that it had taken root inside him. She loved her son with all her hearts, but at times he felt like a stranger.

Was she just a horrible mother? She tried her best, made compromises and gave him more freedom than her own parents had ever given her. And that had almost been a mistake, had it not? More than one night the centauress had woke suddenly from a nightmare of Nilas bleeding out on her back. When he became wary and afraid of entering the forest afterwards, Eris had almost thanked the gods. What had followed was periods of relief and self-loathing at being happy in a time her little colt was suffering. His nightmares had returned just as strongly as they had been when he was younger, and he had withdrawn himself from his friends almost entirely. He barely left the house after that.

So when he had shown signs of getting better, of his fear slowly leaving, she had been happy. But at the same time, scared and upset. Would it mean he wanted to go back out again? Did he still want to be an adventurer? She was very tempted to just say no, put her hooves down and end it there. But that had never worked on her, so why would it work on Nilas? The centauress was worried it would even make things worse. Images of her son, injured and cornered by a wolf pack after sneaking off rose to her mind, and the panic they brought just made her more certain that was not the answer. She would find another way. Letting him go out hunting was her way of hopefully limiting the danger.

Of course, that did not stop her from spending the entire time he was out aimlessly going about her day and trying not to panic or get angry. It had dimmed over the months, but even now that sick worry was sitting inside of her, slowly growing as the day passed.

As she went about preparing dinner, Eris tried not to let the worries get to her. Nilas would be fine, he always was. Recently. She glanced out the door again quickly, just to check. Not that she was too worried. Not at all. Her hands shook slightly and she scowled, putting the knife down to take a breath. He had just lost track of time today. Just because it was later than usual, did not mean anything was wrong.

"M-Mum! I am back!"

The centauress' hearts soared at the sound of her child home safely, a sudden wave of relief washing over her and tension she wasn't even aware of leaving. Smiling happily, she dropped what she was doing and headed for the backdoor.

* * *

She watched her son trot towards towards the house rubbing his face, hand still outstretched slightly, as her tears fell.

Shaking, she brought her arm back and hugged herself tight. The world turned blurry, a sob breaking free as a dark, empty pit opened up inside her. Her hearts ached, her stomach twisted into a knot and for a moment she felt like she was going to be sick; Regardless of her inability to actually do so.

She had let it get the better of her again. Her stupid, _stupid_ temper. Always there. But always aimed at those who had deserved it, or she had taught herself to believe. Mikhael could handle it, cool her off when it got too much, and so she had believed it fine.

And now she had struck her child. She hissed at the almost painful sensation that stabbed into her chests at the thought. Her hand burned, as if branded by her action.

A part of her wanted to rage. Wanted to blame Nilas for pushing her that far in the first place. But, she had acted similar when she was younger, and her parents have never once raised a hand against her for it. No, the blame was solely her own.

She was a horrible mother. A complete and utter failure of a parent. And now she was sure, she had damaged her relationship with her son significantly. There were some things that could never be taken back.

Consumed by self-loathing, anger and shame, Eris couldn't bring herself to do anything more than stand there and cry.

As the light finally waned, and the shadows of the clearing grew longer, the centauress pulled herself to her hooves and forced herself to move inside. Red-eyed and sniffling, she prayed to the gods for a chance to make up for what she did.

Linebreak

With Nilas occupied washing up, Eris knew that she couldn't put off talking to Mikhael any longer. Her husband sent her a questioning look once again, and after a glance over at her son's new friend, the centauress sighed and got to her hooves. Gesturing to the front door, she led them both out into the night.

She stood on the front deck, staring out into the moonlit clearing. It was beautiful, and very much one of the reasons why she had chosen the spot even long before she had needed a house of her own. A rough, calloused hand gently touched her shoulder, a thumb slowly rubbing circles on it.

"What happened?" Mikhael asked gently, nothing but warmth and a hint of worry in his tone. She shuddered as her son's expression rose in her mind again. She looked over at him, and she could tell he was worried but was keeping calm for her sake. Even then, she could feel her chest flutter. She loved him so much, and she knew he would be there for her.

Then Eris looked away, shamed as she remembered why he was comforting her. "I… I hit him, Mikhael…"

The centaur was silent for a moment, confusion and a hint of shock on his face. "Nilas?"

The centauress nodded, starting to cry again. "You were right, Mikhael. A-about my temper. You've always been right!" She turned to face him, looking desperate and scared. "But, but I was too stubborn to listen, and thought it would never matter. But then- then I hit our son…"

Mikhael took a slow breath, and let it out in a quiet sigh. He reached out and took his wife by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Eris latched on, thankful for his comfort yet feeling like she did not deserve it. "Why?"

And the floodgates opened. The centauress began to to ramble, trying to hold back tears. "It was getting late, and I was starting to get more worried. But then, I heard him, and I went out to see him. But then- then, there was so much blood, and-"

Mikhael tensed, only slightly, and asked, "Was he hurt again?"

Eris shook her head, sniffling and even giggling lightly. "No. I mean, yes. I mean-" She pressed her lips shut and took a deep breath. "He was, but only barely. A few scratches and some bigger cuts."

Mikhael relaxed, but looked confused. "But, the blood?"

Eris' smiled, lips unturned just slightly, a conflicted mix of pride and fear on her face. "A Horned Wolf. Him and his new friend, they… they killed a Horned Wolf. He brought its head home."

She pressed her face into her husband's chest as shame welled up inside her again. "He was safe, and alive, but all I could think about was how he might have died. And then, he never mentioned the wolves, and they chased him further into the forest. It was not his fault, but I treated him like it was. And the gods know I was just as bad for my parents, but I got so _angry_. And then so did he." She looked up, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I gave him my temper, Mikhael. Of all the things, he had to get _that_ from me."

Mikhael was feeling a little overwhelmed, and just trying to figure out his wife's nearly incoherent explanation was taking some effort. Sighing, he started to run her back. "What did he do?"

"He…" Eris pauses, not sure how to feel thinking back on it. The anger in Nilas' eyes as he shouted at her. "I called him stupid, and… and forbid him from hunting again. And he called me a rude, controlling bitch." Stabs of pain went through her hearts as she voiced the words out loud. The idea that her son of all people thought that of her… it hurt far worse than all the ill words others had spoken of her, combined. She sobbed again.

Mikhael kissed the centauress on the cheek, ignoring the small hint of anger in his chest at his son. It was irrational, and he refused to acknowledge it. No matter how it hurt to see his wife like that. "I'm sure he did not mean it. Do you mean everything you say when you are angry?"

She shook her head.

"Then if he is so much like you, he did not, either." He smiled softly, and chuckled. "You two are far too stubborn for your own good."

Eris let out a short chuckle, still sounding pained. It trails off as she goes silent again. "That does not matter. Because after that… I hit him. I… I slapped him hard across the cheek. Even if we did not mean what we said… I do not think he will forgive me for that. His expression… He was terrified of me, Mikhael."

Gently taking her cheeks in his hands, the centaur lifted her head and gently kissed her. Nuzzling his nose against hers, he whispered, "Just wait and see. I have a feeling that is not true. Ok?"

She nodded, and after a few more moments of affection the two headed inside.

* * *

Thankfully, Eris' sleep had been relatively peaceful, even with everything that had occurred the day before. But, a hand shaking her arm and a serious voice in her ear had the centauress awake and ready to worry in an instant. She found herself staring into her husband's eyes, already falling into the brown depths as she often did. Age had only made him more handsome, and the woman couldn't fight the urge and leaned up to kiss her partner.

But, any chance of a romantic moment was dashed when Mikhael spoke, voice at a near whisper. "Eris. Nilas has-"

That was as far as the centaur got before Eris had rolled over, worry filling her. What had happened to him now? What could he have even-

She spotted her son sleeping peacefully beside her, and had barely begun to wonder what her husband had meant, when she noticed. She froze.

At a brief glance, he looked exactly as he had the previous night. But anything more than that, and it became very obvious something big had happened. The most obvious change was the fact that Nilas was now almost swimming in his hair. Eris believed her son had wonderful hair, much like her own but his father's colour, but the sheer amount that surrounded him as he slept was too much. Far more than he'd had the night before.

Then, there was the fact he was obviously bigger. It wasn't a massive difference she noticed, which is probably why she didn't spot it first, but he at least looked bigger than her now. The centauress fell back onto her elbows in shock, turning to look up at her husband; Who sported a similar expression. She whispered loudly. "He… he evolved! H-how? It does not make sense. He is only a child!"

She had not even begun to even think about the celebration for it! She had thought she would have more time! It would be almost impossible to get everything she needed for it so soo- And why was she even thinking about the celebration at a time like this?! Her son had evolved before he had even hit one!

A pair of hands fell onto her shoulders and squeezed softly. The centauress jolted back into reality, and realized she was hyperventilating. Mikhael whispered soothingly. "Eris… breathe. Easy… This is nothing to worry about. A little-" He paused at her expression. "Ok, very unusual. But he is fine. He _will_ be fine. We will help him through it."

Eris nodded, her breathing evening out. As the panic subsided, the centauress found herself conflicted on how to feel. Nilas had evolved. Evolutions weren't a solid measure of a monster's skill or strength, but it was good enough to have a general idea. And if he had managed to do so at such an age… it meant that he was likely just as safe out in the forest as she was. If not more.

She didn't really know how to feel about that.

And then there was the pride. Because she was so very proud of him. He had managed to do the impossible. She had never in her life heard of anyone evolving when they were still a child. In fact, her own age when she evolved shocked the village. A part of her was gleeful to imagine the looks on all their faces when they found out it was her son that had done it.

...And, she couldn't deny. She was jealous. It was petty, but a small part of her felt upstaged by Nilas. At least she still had her Blessing. It was almost impossible he would get one.

"Eris?" Mikhael's voice brought her out of her thoughts suddenly, and she blinked. "Are you better?"

She nodded. "I am. I was just thinking." The centauress turned to look at her sleeping son. "Should we wake him?"

"It is not too far off when he would usually get up. We might as well." Mikhael replied. "I think I will stay home today. The other workers will understand. This is special."

Eris was thankful for that. She wasn't sure she was ready for a day alone with her child so soon after the previous day. With one more look at her husband, she reached out and gently shook her son. "Nilas. Nilas dear, wake up."

The young centaur groaned quietly, one leg twitching as he slowly came awake. He turned his head, his face appearing in view surrounded by his ocean of hair. He yawned, and Eris tensed at the same time she heard her husband suck in a quick breath. Fangs. Sharp fangs, two above and two below, almost seemed to glint in the low light of the room. They were a predator's fangs, replacing Nilas' canine teeth.

Then, her son opened his eyes. Blinking blearily, he focused on the centauress' face. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she stared at her child. His eyes looked almost normal, still the same pure green he shared her, but as they adjusted to the light it became apparent something was different. His pupils thinned to a slit momentarily, before widening back out as they adjusted to the light. Even then, the shape was off. Too oval. Like a cat's eyes. The two parents shared a worried glance. It was readily obvious that their child's evolution was far more drastic than it has first seemed.

His eyelids drooped as he mumbled a little hoarsely. "Mum? ...Wassup?"

Even with all the uncertainty she was feeling, Eris couldn't help a smile when she said. "Little one. You have evolved."

She watched in amusement as her words took a moment to sink in. He suddenly seemed to realize something, and began to flail as he tried to get up. She chuckled when her son got tangled in his own hair; confused and shocked. Now that he was more in the light, there was also something about his face that seemed different, but whatever it was she couldn't quite say. "I… I did? I did!"

Her son began to stammer and talk rapidly, even as he shook off the last bits of sleepiness. "T-there was a voice, but it was not a voice. It was words, and it said to evolve. I have been waiting for this!" He grinned at her, his new features making it a touch unnerving. "And it also said I have a Blessing!"

Eris froze with a smile on her face. Her brain halted for a moment as it absorbed Nilas' words. The grin slowly slipped into a look of shock. And she shouted. "W-WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the wait. I've been doing a lot of writing not related to this story lately, and it's been taking up most of my writing time. And thank you to all the reviewers, I enjoy reading your thoughts and comments!**


End file.
